<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Mine? by subtlehysteria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716387">Are You Mine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria'>subtlehysteria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Adam (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I can finally tag that!, It's gonna be a bumpy ride kids, It's very very subtle but wanted to put the tag there anyway, Keith's wolf is best boy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Child Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prepare for heartbreak and turmoil, Quantum Abyss time is weird time, Season 7 Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Time Skips, Time Travel, blame Adam, in a sense?, major series spoilers, rated for language, so much angst i'm sorry guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Voltron has officially teamed up with Lotor in an attempt to finally bring peace to the galaxy. After their trip to the mystical land of Oriande, not only has Allura gained Altean Alchemic knowledge to help her aid Lotor in building a ship that can enter the quintessence field but it also revealed Adam has Altean heritage as well. Dealing with this shocking news along with the fact that Keith won't be returning home anytime soon, Adam and Lance must still try figure out what is going on with Shiro before it compromises the rest of the team.</p><p>Meanwhile, Keith has finally found his mother however the answers to all his questions will have to wait as the two of them enter the Quantum Abyss in search of the origins of a strange strain of quintessence that has many more secrets than either Keith or Krolia thought they would ever have to unveil. </p><p>Join the Space Fam as they seek answers to questions yet unanswered in Part 7 of the <i>Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé</i> series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Keith (Voltron), Adam &amp; Lance (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Voices Inside My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies, I'm back! Hope you're all doing well and that 2021 is treating you well so far. I can't believe we only have three seasons left until this series is over, literally feels like forever ago and yet also yesterday when I first started it. </p><p>I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos, it really makes my day. </p><p>So without further ado, part 7!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p>Morning brought with it a sense of melancholy that could not be ignored. The news of Keith’s extended mission had quickly overtaken team Voltron’s triumph in Allura’s success at Oriande. Lotor seemed unphased but then again, he didn’t know Keith, didn’t care about him as the rest of the team did. He only had one goal: enter the trans-reality gate and unlock the unlimited supply of quintessence.</p><p>The newly instated emperor was rather chipper at breakfast, talking to Allura about the sights they’d seen and the potential of Allura’s new-found knowledge in Altean alchemy.</p><p>Adam watched them carefully out of the corner of his eye as he absent-mindedly chewed on his oatmeal. His mind seemed torn in a million directions – the fact that he was part Altean was still a little unbelievable. Add that to everything that had been going on with Shiro lately as well as Keith’s return to the Castle being put on hold indefinitely and Adam found his stomach twisting in knots and an incoming headache threatening to split his skull at the temples.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Adam looked up to his left to find Shiro frowning at him, eyebrows pinched to form a little knot between them.</p><p>Adam sighed, reaching up and smoothing the tension away from his boyfriend’s brow with his thumb. “Yeah, just overthinking.”</p><p>“So, nothing new then?” Shiro joked though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>Adam slapped him playfully on the bicep. “Shut up.”</p><p>“Make me?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Adam grabbed Shiro by the collar of his sleep shirt, tugging him in for a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>When he pulled away it was to find a starry-eyed Shiro blinking down at him in surprise.</p><p>“Careful what you wish for,” Adam replied with a wink.</p><p>Having eaten, everyone assembled on the bridge, the Paladins in their flight chairs, Coran and Adam at their stations and Allura on her dais with Lotor at her side. It was still a strange sight, having their ex-enemy casually standing around on their bridge as if he’d always been there.</p><p>“To return so triumphantly is a dream I thought I would never achieve,” Lotor proclaimed as they began to dock at Galra headquarters. “We are one step closer to bringing peace and prosperity to the entire universe. This is all because of you, Princess.”</p><p>Allura’s cheeks went a little rosy, her voice light and airy as she replied, “We did it together, Lotor. I would have never even known of Oriande without you, and therefore could have never unlocked its secrets.”</p><p>Adam flexed his hand unthinkingly. He still didn’t know how he’d managed to power up the Castle again when he hadn’t even been to Oriande, let alone go through all the trials Allura had explained. Although the flashes of the dream he had when falling asleep in the library sounded uncannily similar. If only he hadn’t broken the mythology datapad, he might have been able to get some more answers about this whole situation.</p><p>Adam stole a look over his shoulder at Allura. She seemed as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as she did every morning, nothing inherently different about her. Did she know of the full myth of the White Lion Goddess and all its parallels to Voltron and the current Paladins or was she just as clueless as Adam?</p><p>Maybe once the day’s events were over, he could try to have a chat with her one-on-one – even though that’s the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>Allura and Adam had always been a little at odds with one another. Perhaps it was because they were too similar, like placing the same poles of two magnets together. You only caused them to repel one another, not connect.</p><p>It would have been so much easier if he could just show her the pages of the mythology book but <em>noooooo</em>, the Castle just had to go all Kindle on him the moment it mattered.</p><p>Suddenly a thought occurred to him. “What about you, Lotor?”</p><p>Lotor paused whatever conversation he’d been having with Allura to send Adam a questioning look. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Adam turned, leaning back on his console with his arms crossed. “Well, Allura came back from her trails on Oriande successful but what about you? Why didn’t you learn Altean alchemy as well?”</p><p>Lotor’s face gave nothing away as he answered easily, “Oriande was meant for Allura, not for me.”</p><p>“But you had the marks.”</p><p>“So did you,” Lotor countered, a thin brow arching in question.</p><p>Adam wanted to snap, wanted to brag that he’d managed to obtain at least some of Allura’s skills without even having to go to Oriande, but he worried it might bring up too many questions from the others. They’d still give him the occasional appraising or worried look when they thought he wouldn’t notice.</p><p>He always noticed.</p><p>Adam waved a hand about lazily, turning his back to Lotor. “Well turns out it was good I stayed behind, otherwise none of us would be here right now, now would we?”</p><p>The room turned eerily silent. Adam snuck a look over his shoulder to see Pidge and Hunk sharing a worried look while Coran looked fairly occupied by his console. Shiro only offered an awkward smile while Allura had an indescribable emotion floating about in her eyes. Lance, on the other hand, didn’t even seem to be aware of the conversation, too busy staring intently at his phone screen with a pout.</p><p>None of Adam’s messages were going through to Keith. They’d send only for that horrible little exclamation mark to appear next to the message informing him <em>Your message could not be sent. Please try again later.</em></p><p>Was Lance still sending Keith messages even though they were no longer going through?</p><p>“We’re approaching Galra HQ,” Coran stated, breaking Adam away from his thoughts.</p><p>By the time they’d docked the Castle and entered the throne room, Adam’s brain had managed to simply run around in circles, the same questions repeating over and over without an answer in sight.</p><p>“We’ll see what intel is in your briefing and decide what to do from there,” Shiro was saying, all business now that they had arrived. “Maybe we can –”</p><p>“Lotor!”</p><p>Everyone stopped in their tracks at the sound of an unknown voice. A woman stood in the center of the room – Galra if her purple skin and yellow eyes were anything to go by. She wore a militaristic black dress with a breastplate overtop and what appeared to be a modern form of a nun’s habit. It's blood-red detailing perfectly matched her lipstick, and in her hand, she carried a short leather crop. She was both frightening and highly intriguing at the same time.</p><p>Upon seeing the woman Lotor froze, muttering to himself a disdained, “Oh no…”</p><p>“Uh, who are you?” Lance asked.</p><p>“How dare you speak to me without authorization from Blood Emperor Lotor!” Quick as a whip, the woman’s crop whacked Lance in the ear, causing him to flinch back with a yelp.</p><p>With a resigned sigh, Lotor explained, “She was my governess. No one has used the term ‘Blood Emperor’ since before we were a star-faring race.” He gave his governess a stern look before indicating to the rest of the group. “And these are my colleagues. They have more than my permission to speak. Everyone, this is Dayak.”</p><p>Dayak bowed her head in greeting as everyone sounded off their hellos – all except Lance who simply growled at her, still clutching his throbbing ear.</p><p>“So, to what do we owe the honour?” Lotor asked his governess, sounding less than thrilled at her presence.</p><p>“Word of your victory at the Kral Zera has spread throughout the empire. I always knew you had it in you to crush your enemies. Dayak’s raised you from a child to a man, and now I’ll witness your ascension to the throne!”</p><p>Lance burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. “Wait, she raised you from a child? Awww, is this your nanny?”</p><p>“Governess,” Lotor corrected, looking slightly disturbed at Dayak’s proclamation.</p><p>Lance couldn’t be convinced otherwise, however, exclaiming in glee, “You have a nanny! Oh man, is she gonna read you bedtime stories? Is she gonna rock you to sleep? Is she gonna – OW!”</p><p>Dayak’s crop struck again, this time thwacking Lance on the cheek. She seemed thoroughly unimpressed by his outburst.</p><p>“I instructed Lotor in the ways of the Galra. The history of our conquests, our customs, battle philosophy, the art of war.”</p><p>“Hmm, Galra customs, huh?” Hunk mused. “Is that like when you guys say ‘vrepit sa’ and stuff?” He cradled his chin in thought. “There’s so much we don’t know about you guys…”</p><p>“If you’re interested in our society’s history, you couldn’t find a better teacher than Dayak,” Lotor said, placing a hand on Hunk’s shoulder and gesturing to his governess.</p><p>Dayak stood a little straighter at Lotor’s praise. “What Lotor says is true.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. Would you really teach me about the Galra?” Hunk asked.</p><p>Lance huffed, folding his arms tightly across his chest. There was an angry red mark blooming across his right cheek. “What do you wanna know about the Galra for?”</p><p>“Well, we’re gonna be working with Lotor to bring peace throughout the empire, right? It just makes sense that the more we know about their society, the better,” Hunk replied, looking a little twinkly-eyed at the prospect.</p><p>Dayak looked down at Hunk over the slope of her thin, pointed nose. “If you are to learn the ways of the Galra, you must be prepared for the most challenging trial you could ever undertake. There will be no turning back. Victory or death!”</p><p>Hunk grimaced, raising his hands in surrender. “Uh, oh, never mind, that’s okay.”</p><p>“Hunk, you’re a Paladin of Voltron. There is no challenge too great for you,” Allura said, smiling at him encouragingly.</p><p>Hunk crossed his arms, giving it serious thought before asking, “Will I learn what ‘vrepit sa’ means?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dayak replied.</p><p>That seemed to be enough for Hunk. He pumped a fist in the air, crying “Let’s do it!” before following Dayak down a hallway adjoining the throne room.</p><p>Shiro huffed a laugh in amusement before turning to Lotor. “Let’s get to that briefing.”</p><p>Lotor leads the way to a meeting room, a star map already up and waiting. Instead of the soothing Altean blue they were used to, the holo-map was red with purple and pink highlights for different planets and star systems.</p><p>They were met by one of Lotor’s sergeants who held himself like the perfect soldier, talking concisely and listing the facts without any unnecessary embellishment. General Iverson back at the Garrison would probably give him an A+ in conduct alone.</p><p>“The civil war continues unimpeded,” the soldier explained. “More and more Galra forces are leaving to join other factions. Sendak has claimed the most deserters. They call themselves ‘the Fire of Purification.’”</p><p>A profile shot of Sendak appeared up on the screen. Adam felt Shiro stiffen at his side. He reached out, linking their pinkies in silent support. Shiro sent him a smile in thanks.</p><p>“It is time I address all Galra and make my claim as emperor absolute,” Lotor declared.</p><p>“Is that going to start with you freeing planets?” Lance asked.</p><p>Adam was rather interested in the answer himself and was thoroughly disappointed by Lotor’s answer.</p><p>“It’s not that easy. My grip on the empire is tenuous as is. I need to proffer an alternative to our current state. That’s why it is so important that Allura and I gain access to the quintessence field.”</p><p>Allura frowned, looking just as pleased as Adam felt. “Are we to focus all of our energy on this?”</p><p>“It is paramount,” Lotor argued. “However, we cannot let the empire fall apart. I will address my people at the astral conflux.”</p><p><em>“I don’t see why freeing planets that never belonged to the Galra in the first place isn’t possible,”</em> Lance grumbled in Spanish.</p><p><em>“I think Lotor believes that the Galra would consider him a weak leader if he started releasing their hold on all those planets, most of which provide resources to the Galra empire. The Galra don’t have a home planet anymore, so they have to depend on others to function,”</em> Adam explained.</p><p>Lance huffed, rubbing at the sore spot on his cheek. <em>“Then free the planets and make treaties with them. Discuss exchanging resources rather than simply taking them. That seems like the best route to help the entire galaxy, not just the Galra.”</em></p><p>Adam found himself rather surprised at Lance’s proposal. It was a good one. No, it was a <em>fantastic</em> one. One he would be more than willing to promote at the next team meeting once Lotor had given his speech to the empire.</p><p>Adam chuckled, knocking Lance playfully on the shoulder. <em>“You surprise me more and more each time, Mouse,”</em> he whispered.</p><p>Lance arched a brow in question, but Adam didn’t reply, deciding to leave it for later.</p><p>Everyone had a bit of time to kill before Lotor’s big speech, the emperor whisking Allura off to his ship’s building site to discuss their plans and leaving the rest of the group to keep themselves occupied.</p><p>Pidge had caught Lance’s attention, the two starting a jovial conversation. Since Adam’s berating, Pidge seemed to be trying a little harder to involve Lance more. Adam was glad Pidge and Hunk were willing to rebuild their friendship with Lance, especially with Keith no longer being available to talk to as much. Adam worried Lance might revert to solo training sessions and staying locked away in his room playing video games by himself without Keith to talk to. Hopefully, that would no longer be the case.</p><p>With the others all occupied, Adam figured he would pay Hunk a visit to see what all Dayak was putting him through. He retraced their footsteps, entering the throne room before following the hallway Hunk and Dayak had disappeared down.</p><p>He didn’t have to search for long, the <em>thwack!</em> of leather hitting skin and the sound of a pained yelp guiding him to the room the two had sequestered themselves in.</p><p>Adam peeked through the open doorway, keeping his distance to protect himself from Dayak’s wrath and well out of reach of her riding crop.</p><p>Hunk stood in the center of the room; feet spread wide as he held aloft two very heavy-looking weights in either hand. The metal clattered and rattled as Hunk’s body began to tremble under duress.</p><p>“How is holding these weights gonna help me learn Galra history?” Hunk asked.</p><p>With a shout of “Palen-bol!” Dayak smacked Hunk on the head with her riding crop, Hunk crying out in pain.</p><p>“For the mind to learn, the body must be broken,” Dayak explained.</p><p>“B-broken?” Hunk asked, voice shaking (whether from the strain of the weights or fear Adam couldn’t tell). “Seems a little drastic.”</p><p>With another bellow of “Palen-bol!” the crop was used again, Hunk crying, “Ow! What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means ‘the enlightening pain,’” replied Dayak. Her grip on her riding crop tightened, her other hand clamping on its end and bending the crop. “But apparently there is not enough pain to make you enlightened yet.”</p><p>Hunk’s arms were trembling horribly at this point, his knees shaking as well. Hunk was strong, probably nearly on par with Allura from the weight training Adam had joined in on once, but everyone had their limits.</p><p>“So you’re gonna hurt me until I’m smart?” Hunk asked.</p><p>Dayak’s lips ticked in the corner; the first sign of joy Adam had seen on her tightly wrinkled face.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Uggggh,” Hunk groaned.</p><p>Dayak began to circle Hunk, eyes keenly watching for any signs of weakness as she spoke. “The Galra race started as a nation tribe on planet Daibazaal, home to many warring races at the time. In the war to annihilate the opposing tribes, the Galra formed a phalanx of their bravest warriors and made a spear-like attack to the heart of their foes. It was known as the Killing Thrust or Vrepit Sa.”</p><p>Adam hummed in interest. History had always been a fascinating subject for him at school. The amount of knowledge you could learn about society, different cultures, how people thought and lived their lives all those years ago was just so enlightening. Adam had always been able to draw parallels between the past and the present, would pay close attention to current news not just in America but all over the world. Seeing those connections, understanding how the past influenced the present – it was <em>fascinating.</em> Which is why his inner history nerd was soaking up Dayak’s lesson like a sponge.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s what Vrepit Sa means? ‘Killing Thrust’? That’s so violent,” Hunk remarked, voice straining as he started to sink lower and lower under the pressure of the weights.</p><p>Another cry of “Palen-bol!”, another hit with the crop, another yelp of pain.</p><p>Dayak was either really firm in her belief of enlightening pain or she was seriously letting her wilder side show through in her professional life.</p><p>“Yes, it is violent,” Dayak continued. “The Galra believe combat is the searing light that burns away imperfections on every level, from personal to societal.”</p><p>Hunk’s legs were bent so deep he might as well have been kneeling at this point. “Cool. Can I maybe take a little break?”</p><p>Dayak looked livid at the suggestion. “Breaks? There are no breaks! Your training is finished when you have learned all pain has to teach you.”</p><p>“Oh, man. That’s so intense,” Hunk grumbled.</p><p>Dayak pursed her blood-red lips. She looked like she’d just sucked an entire lemon. “If you decide to leave your training early, it is an insult to my teaching. An insult that can only be settled by a fight to the death!”</p><p>“So, you’re saying a fight to the death is the only way out of this?” Hunk whined.</p><p>He got a smack with the riding crop on his buttocks in reply to which he said, “Okay, yeah, you just said that. I guess I am getting smarter.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Lotor’s workshop for his ships was quite remarkable upon first sight.</p><p>The skeleton of the ship she was to help with was there, looming well above their heads with sentries doing the basic labour work but the fact that Allura would be helping to enhance this ship, to make it into something real and tangible, was a little daunting.</p><p>“You must replicate your father’s work if we are to use this ship to enter the quintessence field,” Lotor stated. He stood proud and tall; hands clasped behind his back as he looked upon the beginnings of his new ship.</p><p>“But how?” Allura asked even though she already knew the answer.</p><p>Lotor turned his attention to her, lake-blue eyes sparkling as he smiled and <em>oh</em>. He looked rather lovely when he smiled.</p><p>“Something you learned in Oriande,” he said. “Something your father learned to become the superior alchemist he was. How he built Voltron is the key.”</p><p>Before Allura could ask any more questions, the soldier from before appeared, saying, “My lord. It is time to prepare for your speech.”</p><p>Lotor’s smile dropped as quickly as it had appeared, turning back into the smooth, regal expression he usually wore. It was a mask all royalty knew and inhabited.</p><p>“It seems my empire needs me. Please continue,” Lotor said, bowing to Allura before following the soldier out of the workshop.</p><p>Allura looked up at the ship once more, eyeing the scaffolding that would allow her to be on level with the ship itself.</p><p>“Right… let’s get to it.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Commander Bogh ran a tight operation on his designated outpost. It wasn’t much, but operating and maintaining the omega shield was the only protection the labour colony on the planet below had from the radiation belt that continually circled their planet.</p><p>Of course, when the new emperor’s speech began, he paid attention. He did not know much about the prince, only that he was scorned from high society for his being a half-breed but he seemed to hold everyone’s rapt attention as he spoke, voice smooth but firm.</p><p>
  <em>“Galra brothers and sisters, I am your emperor, Lotor, son and successor of Zarkon. Slayer of a tyrant, child raised in the void and taught on the battlefield. There are rumours of doubt regarding my leadership. Do not let them poison your ears. Pledge loyalty to me, and I will deliver the Galra Empire unto times of untold prosperity. An age of unlimited quintessence, the likes of which this universe has never known.”</em>
</p><p>“Commander, radiation belt approaching,” Lieutenant Lahn informed him.</p><p>“Initiate shield,” Bogh commanded, eyes remained firmly fixed on the screen in front of him. There was a low hum of energy as the shield’s generator was switched on, the now-familiar searing orange light of the approaching radiation belt unable to distract him from Lotor’s speech.</p><p>
  <em>“Soon I will raise our grand empire above the indigence and violence of its past up to new heights of peace and limitless possibility. Those factions that splintered from the empire will pay for their treachery.”</em>
</p><p>The radiation belt hit the shield, causing Lotor’s broadcast to sizzle in and out of focus, his voice slightly distorted.</p><p>
  <em>“I urge you now, send me your messages of fealty. Those who choose to turn their backs on their emperor will find themselves lost to the sands of history, unremembered and unmourned.” </em>
</p><p>The screen blinked out, Lotor’s broadcast complete.</p><p>Lahn spoke up almost immediately. “You can’t possibly be thinking about pledging to him. And what’s all that about becoming a peaceful empire? He’s too weak to be our emperor –”</p><p>“Enough,” Bogh bellowed, interrupting his Lieutenant before his words ran away with him. “Lotor lit the flame. We are honour-bound to do as he says, even if it is… strange. We will be pledging to Lotor.”</p><p>Lahn snorted, facing Bogh properly. “You’re weak, too,” he stated with the utmost contempt.</p><p>Borgh finally turned his attention away from the radiation belt, facing Lahn as well. He was a good head taller than the Lieutenant, and nearly twice his width in muscle.</p><p>“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear, Lieutenant Lahn. <em>I’m</em> in charge of this shielding facility, my word is law.”</p><p>The two held one another’s gazes, neither refusing to back down.</p><p>When he realised his defeat, Lahn sighed, bowing his head. “Aye, sir.” He turned back to his duties, stating, “Shield at eighty-five percent. Next radiation event in three vargas.”</p><p>With the radiation belt moved out of harm’s way, the shield was powered down.</p><p>“Recharge and prepare for the next radiation sequence,” ordered Bogh. “Open a hailing frequency to Galra command.”</p><p>Before it could be done, there was a frantic beeping, one of the bridge commanders calling out, “Sir, hostile ships incoming.”</p><p>No sooner had they been announced and a small fleet of Galra battlecruisers appeared out of hyperspace. A new video screen appeared; this time none other than Sendak glaring down at them.</p><p>
  <em>“Sending a message to Lotor, are we? And to think, I came here to offer you a chance to serve in the Fire of Purification.”</em>
</p><p>Before Bogh could so much as blink, Sendak had ordered for his ion cannon to be fired. The first strike hit just on the outskirts of the labour colony. But that was only the start of Sendak’s reign of terror.</p><p>Bogh feared what would happen next if they did not receive immediate assistance.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Adam may or may not be recording Hunk’s little history lesson on his phone. You know, for future reference.</p><p>“Ow! Ow! OW!”</p><p>Hunk was balancing on one foot, wobbling like a day-old serving of food goo.</p><p>“I did everything you told me!”</p><p>“Yes, but that doughy face of yours is very un-Galra,” Dayak stated, pointing her crop in Hunk’s face as she appraised him with an unimpressed glare.</p><p>“It’s just my face!” Hunk exclaimed.</p><p>Dayak’s crop swung out, however, Hunk dodged it, hollowing his stomach and balancing on his tiptoes. Dayak tried again, Hunk arching his spine around the space her crop had aimed to smack him.</p><p>“Ha!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Dayak’s eyes narrowed. Suddenly, there was a blur of movement, Dayak swinging her crop about, trying to get Hunk at any angle she could, but Hunk managed to dodge each attack, showing off some rather impressive moves any avid breakdancer would commend.</p><p>He ended up balanced on one hand, legs curled up close to his chest and his other hand flung out to maintain balance.</p><p>Dayak straightened, the beginnings of a smile causing the corner of her lips to tick up.</p><p>“Very good,” she praised.</p><p>Hunk plopped back up on his feet, looking like a puppy who’d just been told he was getting a treat. Instead, Dayak thwacked his hands with her crop.</p><p>“Owwie!”</p><p>“Showing complacency? Palen-bol!”</p><p>Before she could strike again, however, Dayak was interrupted by a sudden alarm starting to blare.</p><p>Adam stopped his recording, pocketing his phone and immediately sprinting back to where the rest of the group was, Hunk and Dayak not far behind. When they arrived, it was to find a video call already going, a Galra with a square jaw and a long purple ponytail talking frantically to Lotor.</p><p>
  <em>“The planet has already been fired upon and we do not have the means to protect ourselves. You must send assistance immediately.”</em>
</p><p>“Understood,” Lotor said, closing the call.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Adam asked.</p><p>Lotor turned away from the screen, facing them as he spoke. “One of our labour planets is under attack from Sendak and his fleet.”</p><p>“Sendak? Not that guy again,” Lance groaned.</p><p>“We’ve got to help that planet immediately,” said Pidge.</p><p>“Sendak would have me respond to his attack and neglect my empire,” Lotor murmured, more to himself than to the group.</p><p>Allura stepped forward, stating, “Voltron can handle this while you continue to rule.”</p><p>Lotor’s head shot up, eyes widening in the first sign of distress Adam had ever witnessed on the prince’s face. “But Princess, I need you here. Without you –”</p><p>“Your plan has waited this long,” Allura said, interrupting him. “It can wait a tick longer. We must protect your innocent subjects.”</p><p><em>Way to go Princess Peach,</em> Adam thought with a sly grin.</p><p>An expression Adam could not decipher flashed across Lotor’s face a moment before he nodded, conceding to Allura. “Of course. You’re right.”</p><p>“We will return as soon as we can,” Allura said and with that, she turned, her and the rest of team Voltron starting towards the platform that would take them back to the Castle in the docking station.</p><p>Hunk started edging away from Dayak, smiling nervously. “Well, looks like I’m gonna have to cut my training short.”</p><p>“You dishonour me. A fight to the death!” Dayak cried, raising her crop threateningly.</p><p>Hunk whimpered, scampering out of reach. “Okay, well, I’ve got to go with them right now. But maybe we can put a pin in that? Reschedule for tomorrow? Or never?” With every word, Hunk backed away until he was safe on the platform with the rest of the team. Adam made to start for it as well before it began its descent when Lotor called out, “Oh, Adam?”</p><p>Adam turned, barely catching whatever Lotor had thrown at him in time before it hit him in the face.</p><p>Adam blinked, looking down at what was in his hand. It was the microphone he’d planted on Lotor back when they were making their trade for Sam with Zarkon.</p><p>Adam looked up to find Lotor smiling rather smugly at him.</p><p>“You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice when you planted that on me?”</p><p>Cocking his hip, Adam tossed the microphone up and down. “Then why only give it back now?”</p><p>Lotor’s grin deepened. “I figured you all needed some… <em>convincing</em> of my loyalty to your cause.”</p><p>Adam froze, fumbling with the microphone before it dropped to the floor.</p><p>“Adam!”</p><p>“I’m coming!” he called, never taking his eyes off of Lotor. He glowered, walking backwards to where the rest of the team was.</p><p>“I’ve got my eyes on you,” he stated, pointing two fingers at his eyes before poking them in Lotor’s direction.</p><p>“Look all you want,” Lotor snarked. “You won’t find what you’re looking for.”</p><p>Adam growled, gritting his teeth as he reluctantly stepped on the platform that took them out of sight of Lotor and that horrible smirk of his.</p><p>“I really, really don’t like him,” Adam grumbled.</p><p>Lance sighed. “Join the club.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>In the end, the team decided only the Lions would be necessary as the outpost Bogh ran was not too far away and did not require a wormhole. Adam had opted for joining Shiro in his Lion, much to Shiro’s surprise. When he asked, Adam had merely grumbled: “Don’t wanna be near that prissy prince if I can help it.”</p><p>Shiro said nothing more on the matter, Black providing a second chair for Adam to sit in. He was busy fiddling with something too small for Shiro to get a clear vision of, muttering angrily to himself in a mix of Spanish and Altean. At Shiro’s questioning look Adam explained, “Some curses can only be truly effective in their mother tongue.”</p><p><em>“Uh, hey, guys?”</em> Hunk said over the comms link. <em>“Dayak isn’t really gonna fight me to the death, is she?”</em></p><p>When no one replied Hunk asked again, terror lacing his voice. <em>“IS SHE?!”</em></p><p>Pidge chuckled. <em>“She seemed pretty serious to me. But I bet if you ask Lotor nicely, he can have her exiled!”</em></p><p>Shiro knew she was simply stirring the pot but Hunk seemed to give the suggestion actual thought, murmuring, <em>“That’d be nice.”</em></p><p>Adam snorted. Shiro sent him a look over his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll show you the video later,” Adam said, still not looking up from whatever it was he was doing in the back seat.</p><p><em>“I’m not really in the mood to die, you know?”</em> Hunk continued. <em>“And, uh, speaking of. Anyone else scared that we’re about to face Sendak again? Sendak who almost took all the Lions, you know that Sendak?”</em></p><p>Shiro was about to respond when an ache bloomed in his temple. He winced, shutting his eyes against the pain. He could hear Black’s low rumbling growl in question but even her connection felt faint. It was like… it was like he wasn’t really in control of his own body. He was there, inside his head, but he just couldn’t <em>do anything</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“Right, Shiro? Shiro?”</em>
</p><p>“Shiro, you okay?”</p><p>Shiro blinked, finding Adam at his side, worry etched between his brows. The pain subsided, the beginnings of whispers disappearing as well as he came back into focus.</p><p>He nodded stiffly, though Adam didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“Pidge is right. Let’s focus on our mission,” he said, facing the front and rolling back his shoulders.</p><p>“Shiro?” Adam whispered; voice pitched low only for him. Shiro offered him a weak smile, stating, “I’m okay. Just a headache.”</p><p>Adam bit his bottom lip, still not fully convinced.</p><p>Shiro took one hand off Black’s controls and tangled his fingers with Adam’s.</p><p>“It’s okay. We’ll do this mission, get back to the Castle and I’ll take a nap with Aslan.” Aslan was the stuffed lion toy Adam had bought for him during their first trip to the space mall. He was named after the fictional lion from the Narnia Chronicles, a story both of them had enjoyed as children.</p><p>Adam squeezed Shiro’s hand, offering a flirtatious smile to lighten the mood. “Wow, choosing your stuffed lion over me? Should I be jealous?”</p><p>Shiro brought Adam’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. “Not one bit.”</p><p>“Alright, but only if I get to be the little spoon tonight,” Adam said, stepping away with a wink.</p><p>Shiro grinned, ignoring the rest of the team’s playful jabs at their flirting.</p><p>“You know it, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Acxa would admit, she was confused as to why out of all places Haggar had brought them to the Patrulian Zone. It was best known for the disappearance of any ship that chose to cross too deep into its borders. Even Ezor and Zethrid seemed a little disconcerted upon their arrival.</p><p>“We’ve arrived at the co-ordinates,” Acxa said as the ship came to a stop just outside the white hole that protected whatever secrets the Patrulian Zone had to hide.</p><p>“We can’t go any further without losing power,” she continued, looking to Haggar for any sign of what could be going through her mind.</p><p>As always, Haggar remained indifferent, face a neutral mask that gave away nothing.</p><p>“Stay on course,” she ordered.</p><p>Acxa shot a look to Ezor and Zethrid but neither of them seemed willing to speak up. With a sigh, Acxa nodded saying, “As you wish.”</p><p>It was only due to Haggar’s hood that Acxa could not see when the witch’s marks began to glow.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Adam was more than a little concerned about Shiro.</p><p>The night before, after Shiro had performed that song with Lance and apologized, the two of them had laid down together in Shiro’s bed and talked. About <em>everything.</em></p><p>Shiro told him all about his talk with Lance, how he knew now about his miracle recovery and that he hadn’t had a pod session in months.</p><p>“I really – I really thought I still was. There’s this part of me that always manages to persuade me against anything otherwise. And I can’t – I don’t know how to control it,” Shiro had admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Adam had continued to comb his fingers through Shiro’s long hair, listening intently to everything his boyfriend had to say. It was deeply worrying that Shiro’s memories seemed to be working against him and Adam hated that he didn’t know how to help. All he could do was hold Shiro close and tell him that he was here now, that they’d work through this together until they figured out exactly what was going on.</p><p>Adam only hoped he could keep his promise.</p><p>And so, the fact that mere minutes after Shiro’s headache had struck he’d suddenly yelled out in pain and started to clutch his head, everything about this situation was setting off some major alarm bells in Adam’s head.</p><p>Adam kneeled at Shiro’s side, trying to move Shiro’s hands away from his face so he could see his expression.</p><p>“Shiro? Shiro, honey look at me. What’s wrong?”</p><p>Shiro’s shoulders shook so terribly you’d think he was in the throes of hypothermia.</p><p><em>“Shiro? Adam? Everything okay?”</em> Lance asked.</p><p>Shiro suddenly straightened in his seat, shaking hands grasping Black’s controls.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Shiro panted.</p><p>Adam slammed the mute button on Shiro’s console, cutting off everyone’s comms links for a moment. He cupped Shiro’s head in his hands, turning Shiro’s attention to him.</p><p>“Shiro, look at me.”</p><p>Shiro gritted his teeth but did as Adam told him to. His eyes weren’t the chilling coal-black they had occasionally started to slip into, but neither were they their usual dove grey. They appeared almost inbetween, a cold silvery steel Adam did not recognize.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“I – I don’t know,” Shiro murmured. His eyes flicked to the console. “The team –”</p><p>“Can wait a minute, we still have a few minutes before we arrive,” Adam said, assuaging at least one of Shiro’s worries for now. “Right now, we need to focus on you.”</p><p>Shiro’s jaw clenched, his eyes pinching shut as another shock of pain wracked through his body. Knowing Shiro for so long, having lived with him and seen him struggle with his muscular dystrophy this was almost too familiar, too easy for Adam to slip into some of his old routines that would help center Shiro and try to distract him from the pain.</p><p>“Baby, look at me.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes fluttered open, his jaw still tensed.</p><p>“Are you up for this?” Adam asked.</p><p>Shiro’s jaw worked, lips forming shapes but no discernable sound.</p><p>“Because if you’re not, then we can call the Castle for backup and you can sit this one out.”</p><p>“I – I can’t,” Shiro stammered. “The team –”</p><p>“Are more than capable to see this through without you this one time. Lance is a good right hand and with Allura to help they can manage.”</p><p>Shiro seemed to seriously consider Adam’s words, his eyes flicking between Adam’s gaze and Black’s console. For a second, Adam was worried Shiro would do what he always did – force himself to work through the pain and suffer the consequences later. It’s what he always did at the Garrison. Every mission, every flight some form of rebellion against Shiro’s own body. It’s what had caused the rift to grow between them – Shiro too stubborn to stop going on missions and Adam too scared to stop him from trying. Instead, he’d bottled it all up, let his anger and fear for Shiro’s well-being explode with words he instantly wished to take back. But Adam was stubborn too, to a fault. And so he hadn’t. Instead, he refused to so much as look in Shiro’s direction, hadn’t even gone to the launch for the Kerberos mission.</p><p>He regretted it every damn day.</p><p>And so the fact that the past seemed to be repeating itself, that they were here again with Shiro in pain but wanting to push on and Adam helpless to stop him, made him terrified of what Shiro’s answer would be.</p><p>Shiro sighed, bowing his head before whispering, “You’re right…”</p><p>Adam released a silent breath of relief. “So?”</p><p>“I’ll step out, for today,” Shiro replied, head lifting to match Adam’s gaze. His eyes were back to their soft grey.</p><p>Adam silently thanked every star and Ancient he knew by name.</p><p>He knew this decision must have been difficult for Shiro, but he could also already see that Shiro was starting to lose some of the tension in his shoulders. His jaw was still clenching, Shiro letting out a small grunt of pain as he winced at whatever was causing this episode, but then he sighed again and offered a shaky smile.</p><p>“Can you… can you tell the team?”</p><p>“Of course,” Adam said. He released one hand, the other still cupping Shiro’s jaw underneath his helmet, to switch the comms link back on.</p><p>They were immediately bombarded with a million calls of their names and questions being flung left and right. Adam spoke above it all, capturing everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Guys, there’s been a slight change in plan.”</p><p><em>“What’s going on?”</em> Pidge asked. <em>“Are you guys okay?”</em></p><p>“I’m fine but Shiro’s unwell. We’ve decided to call the Castle to provide back up for you. Lance, you’ll be leading the team with Allura as your second. I’ll join Coran on the bridge once he’s arrived and provide whatever assistance I can.”</p><p><em>“And what about Shiro?”</em> Lance asked, sounding hesitant.</p><p>Adam stole a quick glance up at Shiro. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to control his breathing, but he still seemed to be in a lot of pain.</p><p>“He’s going to have to sit this one out. Doctor’s orders,” Adam replied.</p><p>There was a moment of silence over the comms link. It was starting to drag out into awkward territory when Lance spoke up again, however in Spanish.</p><p>
  <em>“Adam, has this got to do with –?”</em>
</p><p>“Sí, Ratón.”</p><p><em>“Entendido,”</em> Lance replied before switching back to English. <em>“Alright, everyone, you heard him. Shiro, stay where you are, Coran can fetch you on the way to the shield. We might not be able to use Voltron, but we’ve still got our Lions and with the Castle as back up we’ll be just as much a force to be reckoned with. Adam, have you called Coran?”</em></p><p>“Already given him our co-ordinates,” Adam replied, having just typed them out on Black’s console and sent them through. Not even two seconds later and Coran had responded, saying he was on his way.</p><p>“He might be a few minutes. You guys okay to go ahead without us?”</p><p><em>“We’ll be fine,”</em> Pidge assured him. <em>“Take care of Shiro for us.”</em></p><p>“You know it,” Adam replied. “See you in a few.”</p><p><em>“Copy. Over and out,”</em> Lance said.</p><p>Adam watched as the Lions continued onwards towards the awaiting battle while Black came to a gentle stop.</p><p>By now Shiro had taken off his helmet, his braid starting to come undone from the rough handling. His knees were drawn close to his chest, face hidden in the crooks of his arms.</p><p>Adam stood before settling on the arm of Shiro’s pilot chair. He gently placed a hand on top of Shiro’s head. Shiro stiffened a second before relaxing. His body instantly leaned closer towards Adam’s, Shiro’s head coming to rest against Adam’s chest with a sigh.</p><p>“I hate this,” Shiro murmured before wincing as another bout of pain struck him.</p><p>“So do I,” replied Adam.</p><p>Shiro flexed and fisted his right hand, staring at the Galra tech as it worked seamlessly without fault.</p><p>“The whispers are getting worse,” Shiro murmured, so softly Adam almost didn’t hear him.</p><p>Adam swallowed thickly before asking “What whispers?”</p><p>Shiro simply shook his head, making himself more comfortable against Adam.</p><p>Adam didn’t ask any more questions even though a very large part of himself wanted to know more, to understand exactly what Shiro was going through.</p><p>For now, he’d have to be patient and wait until whatever was going on with Shiro passed.</p><p>That didn’t mean he had to like it, though.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived on the Castle, with Black placed safely back in her hangar, Adam had tried to convince Shiro to go to bed but he refused, saying he’d stay with them on the bridge.</p><p>“Just in case,” he argued before he winced and clutched his temple.</p><p>Adam grumbled but didn’t argue, grabbing a spare blanket and one of the strange beanbag chairs that felt more like a waterbed for Shiro to rest on while Adam took his place at his station alongside Coran.</p><p>They arrived at the battle just in time to witness Sendak’s battlecruiser fire its ion cannon at the shield. The hexagonal plate that had been hit splintered into fractures whilst the other plates began to drift away from one another.</p><p>“Oh quiznack,” Adam murmured.</p><p><em>“Adam! You’re here!”</em> Lance cried in relief.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry for the wait. Seems we got here a little too late.”</p><p>The Paladins’ faces popped up in separate video chat windows, all of them looking rather grim at the situation before them.</p><p>Sendak’s ships were already taking off into hyperspace, leaving them alone with the unguarded planet and a wrecked shield.</p><p><em>“Without those panels in place, the planet will be fully exposed with no protection form the radiations bands,”</em> Pidge explained.</p><p>“Have you guys checked in with the shield facility yet?” Adam asked, already working on opening up a video channel.</p><p>
  <em>“No, but if you could –”</em>
</p><p>“Already got you covered,” Adam replied as two new faces joined the video screens. One was the Galra with the ponytail who had first called Lotor, the Galra alongside him most probably his second in command.</p><p>Lance spoke up, taking control. <em>“We’re the Paladins of Voltron, working with Emperor Lotor. We’re here to help you. What is the status of your shield system?”</em></p><p>The ponytailed Galra spoke up, <em>“Paladins, I am Commander Bogh. Our damage report indicates that a plate has been fractured.”</em></p><p>“Yeah, no shit,” Adam murmured as he eyed the plate that had been directly hit by the ion cannon.</p><p>Commander Bogh carried on, either not having heard Adam’s jibe or preferring to rather not acknowledge it. <em>“Our generator is offline and needs rebooting. Other plates have shifted out of their harnessing and must be repositioned.”</em></p><p>“And let me guess, we’ve only got a couple of minutes before the next radiation belt hits?” Adam asked.</p><p><em>“Five doboshes to be exact,”</em> Bogh replied.</p><p>Adam groaned, muttering, “Lovely.”</p><p>Lance considered this a moment before saying, <em>“Hunk, buddy, you’re the engineer. How should we handle this?”</em></p><p><em>“We need to split up. Lance, Allura, re-fuse that fractured plate. I’m gonna try to get the plates realigned. Pidge, you handle the generator system,”</em> Hunk replied.</p><p>Pidge winced, eyes darting to Adam. <em>“Ummm…”</em></p><p>“Spit it out, Gremlin,” Adam said, not unkindly.</p><p><em>“I’d need Shiro to come with me so I can use his arm to power the mainframe,”</em> Pidge replied, already looking guilty.</p><p>Adam looked back to where he’d left Shiro on the beanbag chair only to find him already standing and tossing his blanket aside.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Adam started, pointing a finger into Shiro’s chest.</p><p>Shiro caught Adam’s hand, holding it gently between his own. “Adam, this isn’t a battle. All I need to do his hold my hand on a screen while Pidge does her thing. It’ll be a quick in and out.”</p><p>Adam gritted his teeth with a growl before turning back to the screens, saying, “Fine. But the minute he shows any symptoms of pain I’m coming to fetch his fine ass, you got me?”</p><p>“Crystal clear,” Pidge said with a salute. “Shiro, I’m sending you the co-ordinates Bogh just forwarded to me. Will you be okay to fly there with Black?”</p><p>Shiro nodded. “I’ll be there in a tick.”</p><p>“See you soon!” Pidge replied before closing her video screen.</p><p>Adam watched Shiro as he trudged towards the exit of the bridge. He turned at the last second, sending Adam a reassuring smile before stepping through the doorway and disappearing down the hallway.</p><p>Adam sighed, cursing under his breath. Stars, he better not regret this later.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Shiro met Pidge and Green underneath the shield. She gave an awkward wave with a quiet, “Hey. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Could be better,” Shiro admitted. The pain in his temple had subsided to only a slight ache, however, he still felt a little unsteady on his legs. He kneeled, opening the hatch that would allow them access to the generator.</p><p>They jet-packed through the tight corridors, Pidge leading the way through the darkness.</p><p><em>“Pidge, I need you to restore the main shield power to get this gravitational harnessing going,”</em> Hunk ordered.</p><p>“We’re on it,” Pidge replied.</p><p>They arrived at the generator’s console, a red holo screen the only light source in the endarkened hallways.</p><p>“Okay, Shiro,” said Pidge as she brought up her gauntlet screen to work with. “Let’s jack your hand into that terminal and we’ll get this thing running in no time.”</p><p>“You got it, boss,” Shiro said. He placed his hand on the screen, the terminal scanning it before the other controls lit up on the screen, allowing Pidge access to the generator.</p><p>The ache in his temple grew slightly but Shiro simply clenched his jaw, breathing deeply through the pain. He could do this. He <em>had</em> to do this.</p><p>He could only hope he could hold out long enough to get the job done without a hitch.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Adam and Coran stood vigil as Hunk started pushing the first plate back towards the shield with Yellow.</p><p><em>“Where does this plate need to be lined up?”</em> he asked.</p><p><em>“You’re moving plate seven dash two. It needs to be aligned with plate eight dash one,”</em> Bogh replied. He sent through the diagram both to Hunk and the Castle so they could see where the plates needed to be aligned.</p><p><em>“Got it,”</em> Hunk replied. <em>“But those other plates are out of position and only floating further away. There’s no way I’ll be able to move them all by myself.”</em></p><p>“See, this is when a spare Lion could come in handy,” Adam grumbled to Coran who simply shrugged.</p><p><em>“I can activate the manual thrusters on some of the plates,”</em> said Bogh. <em>“It will be slow-going, but I –”</em></p><p>Bogh was interrupted by the sound of a weapon being cocked. Adam groaned when he saw Lieutenant Lahn hold Bogh at gunpoint.</p><p><em>“First you side with Lotor and get our system attacked by Sendak. Then you willfully work with Voltron, our sworn enemies!”</em> Lahn accused.</p><p>Bogh wasn’t having it, standing tall as he said, <em>“Get to your station and begin the thrust sequence. That is an order!”</em></p><p>Lahn refused to back down, gun still held in place, and it looked like Bogh would rather take the shot than back down first.</p><p>Adam hung his head in his hands. They had less than five minutes to get all the plates together and <em>now</em> is when the Galra decide to have a hissy fit?</p><p>Hunk seemed to share his sentiments as he yelled, <em>“Are you freaking kidding me?! Palen-bol!”</em></p><p>Lahn and Bogh both startled at his tone, turning away from their stand-off to send Hunk similar looks of shock.</p><p><em>“You’re both a dishonour. Do you fight for yourselves or do you fight for the Galra?”</em> Hunk asked, tone firm and very Dayak-like.</p><p>Lahn and Bogh clicked their heels together, standing at attention with their chest puffed out.</p><p><em>“Galra!”</em> they answered simultaneously.</p><p><em>“Then victory or death!”</em> Hunk cried. <em>“Enough with the bickering!”</em></p><p><em>“We’re going to die because of Commander Bogh,”</em> Lahn argued, sending his commander an icy glare.</p><p><em>“You know, long ago, there was a desperate group of Galra that thought they were going to die. They executed a spear-like attack known as the Killing Thrust. Those soldiers knew what it meant to put their life on the line! They won the day. Are you ready to put aside your differences and fight with me?”</em> Hunk bellowed.</p><p>Bogh and Lahn placed their left fists to their chests, crying, “Vrepit Sa!” in response.</p><p>“Huh…” Adam intoned as he watched Bogh and Lahn work seamlessly together now. “Well done, Hunk.”</p><p>Hunk looked rather surprised himself. He grinned. <em>“Guess all that pain did make me smarter!”</em></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><em>“Okay, broken massive shield plate,”</em> Lance said, <em>“Don’t suppose there’s a quick tutorial video on how to fix this, is there?”</em></p><p><em>“Make sure the connection is straight. If it’s even one degree off, the shield will fail,”</em> Hunk said in reply.</p><p><em>“That’s not a tutorial!”</em> Lance cried in frustration.</p><p>Allura sighed, unable to stop her smile even in such a tense moment. Lance, whether he knew it or not, somehow always managed to lighten the mood no matter how dire the situation.</p><p>She looked down at the splintered shield before them, trying to think of a solution. She felt a tail wrap around her ankle, Blue rumbling something in her ear.</p><p>“Oh! Lance, if you hold them in place, then I could freeze them together. But I don’t think the ice will stand the radiation for very long.”</p><p><em>“Well, hey, maybe after you freeze them, I can use Red’s heat ray to weld them together?”</em> Lance replied.</p><p>Allura’s smile brightened. “Great idea, Lance!”</p><p><em>“Thanks, Princess,”</em> said Lance, sounding a little shy.</p><p>Allura didn’t have the time to unpack that, however. Time was of the essence. “Let’s go, Lance.”</p><p>
  <em>“On it, Princess!”</em>
</p><p>After a bit of finagling, Lance managed to use Red’s paws to hold the splintered fractions in place. Using Blue’s ice ray, Allura froze the pieces together in the center, providing enough traction for Lance to let go of them and join her in the air so he could weld them together.</p><p><em>“I hope this works,”</em> Lance said, sounding a little worried. <em>“I’ve never been the best at drawing.”</em></p><p>“You’ll do just fine, Lance. You have impeccable aim. I believe in you,” Allura encouraged him.</p><p>
  <em>“Th-thanks, Allura.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Activating Red’s heat ray, Lance carefully began tracing the fracture lines of the shield, welding the pieces together rather neatly despite his worries. Once all the smoke cleared it was to reveal the shield looking good as new, now with just a few spidery lines along its surface.</p><p>“We did it!” Allura cried.</p><p><em>“Nice job, guys,”</em> Hunk said. He and Yellow were nearly finished with their task, having moved the second last plate back into position.</p><p><em>“Pidge, you ready? We’re almost at the radiation belt,”</em> Hunk said.</p><p>Down below, underneath the shield, Shiro and Pidge were still at work, Shiro keeping his hand on the terminal while Pidge watched the load bar on her gauntlet screen.</p><p>“Hold on. I just need a few more minutes,” she replied.</p><p>So far, Shiro hadn’t been experiencing anything too extreme. The headache was still there but remained as a dull throbbing rather than the thumping, pulsing aches he’d experienced in Black.</p><p>But perhaps he spoke too soon.</p><p>It first started with the whispers.</p><p>Shiro gritted his teeth, staring intently at his hand on the scanner to try to focus his attention on one thing. However, his vision began to blur and shift, his hand coming in and out of focus until all he could see was a flash of bright white light. When he blinked against it, it was to find not his own hand but another in its place – long thin fingers with claw-like nails. However, it was no longer on the terminal. Instead, the hand was placed in the center of what appeared to be an intricate circle of glowing purple markings.</p><p>It was like he was both the owner of the hand and also an outside viewer. He could feel the power thrumming through his veins and yet felt utter horror in watching a hooded figure kneeling on the floor of a beautiful stone chamber. Large giants made of stone aimed their weapons at the figure, but they were quickly decimated by the purple light as it swallowed everything in sight.</p><p>Shiro was brought momentarily out of the vision when Lance cried, <em>“Uh, guys, the radiation belt is getting closer!”</em></p><p>Shiro shook his head, blinking heavily to try to rid himself of the last vestiges of whatever he just witnessed. Was he hallucinating?</p><p><em>“Last piece in place. Fire up that power, Pidge!”</em> Hunk ordered.</p><p>The bar on Pidge’s gauntlet had finally reached one hundred percent. She closed it, looking back to see the lights slowly start to flicker to life as the generator came back online.</p><p>Shiro could feel the floor beneath their feet shake as the shield turned on, the power running through the newly connected plates and allowing the holo shield to finally flicker to life.</p><p>“Shield’s up!” Pidge said.</p><p>Shiro was about to release a sigh of relief when he felt his stomach bottom out. A sinking feeling overtook his lungs, making them feel both hollow and yet full of water at the same time. Pidge faded away into the darkness, Shiro left all alone until two bright yellow lights shone in the distance. He blinked, and in their place stood a giant white lioness. She was beautiful and terrifying in equal measure, her roar echoing all around him and <em>inside</em> him.</p><p>She growled, leaping towards him and opening her giant maw, swallowing him whole.</p><p>Shiro gasped, fumbling backwards, trying to get away from her, away from harm.</p><p>The pain blossomed in his temples, shooting all the way down his spine and causing him to clutch his head. He could feel his body shaking against the strain, breathing heavily in the sudden loudness of the silence all around him.</p><p>Distantly, he could hear someone calling his name, but were they even really there? Or was this another trick his mind was playing?</p><p>What if he’d never escaped? What if he was back in that cell, a prisoner of the Galra’s, and everything was just a vision they wanted him to see? To believe in? What if he was nothing more than an experiment with a row of numbers for a name and no soul left to be saved?</p><p>Shiro groaned in agony, the pain wracking through his entire body. He kicked, screamed, trying to escape it somehow but it was no use because it was <em>inside</em> him. And if there’s one thing you cannot escape, it is yourself.</p><p>
  <em>Stars, help me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge, what’s going on?!” Adam cried, watching in distress as the shield sizzled out of sight, leaving the planet below bare to the radiation belt once more.</p><p><em>“There’s something wrong with Shiro!”</em> she cried.</p><p>Adam slammed a fist on his console. “Fuck, I knew this would happen!”</p><p>“Adam, what’s wrong with him?” Coran asked, concern written all over his expression.</p><p>“No time to explain, I have to get down there,” Adam said. He grabbed his helmet, placing it on his head and sprinting out the bridge and towards the nearest escape hatch.</p><p>“Pidge, hold on, I’m coming to help!”</p><p><em>“Please hurry,”</em> she said, her voice shaking. <em>“I don’t know what’s going on, I don’t – what’s wrong with Shiro?”</em></p><p>“It’s hard to explain,” Adam grunted, “Just try to keep him under control until I get there.”</p><p><em>“O-okay,”</em> Pidge stammered.</p><p>
  <em>Stars and Ancients above, don’t let me be too late. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Allura watched as the shield dropped away, the lines of purple energy around each of the plates receding into the generator.</p><p>From everyone’s screaming, she could barely parse together what was happening. Something was wrong with Shiro, apparently, though what was yet to be answered. She was so distracted by the chaos around her that she didn’t notice when the fractured shield began to stutter and spark.</p><p>Lance cried out, “Allura!” and before she knew it, she was being knocked out of harm’s way, Red taking her place as the shield imploded with a giant electric shock.</p><p>Lance’s scream echoed in her helmet and then it was over. Red was left floating, dead in the water, his eyes dark with no signs of life.</p><p>Allura didn’t think, her body working almost on autopilot as she ran from her seat and had Blue open her mouth so she could jetpack to Red.</p><p>“Lance, please respond!” Allura cried again and again, only to receive no answer, not even a groan of pain or a shaky breath. All she could hear was the frantic beating of her own heart.</p><p>Distantly, she could hear Hunk panicking through the comms.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my Stars! The fractured plate shorted out, Lance is not responding, Allura jumped out of her Lion! WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Voices, there were so many voices and Shiro couldn’t make heads or tails of what they were saying. Some were familiar, brought a sense of calm to his racing heart but others sounded twisted and warped, sending shivers down his spine as they only grew louder and louder.</p><p>
  <em>“Pidge what happened to the power? We’re almost at the radiation belt!”</em>
</p><p>“I know, I’m on it!”</p><p>Shiro felt something clutch his hand, could feel gravity shift as the space around him rumbled and shook.</p><p>“Come on, Shiro,” someone murmured.</p><p>Shiro shook his head, muttering, “No, no, you can’t make me. Don’t take me away again.”</p><p>
  <em>We can do exactly as we please. We are one and the same.</em>
</p><p>“No!” Shiro cried out, struggling against whatever was pulling him.</p><p>“Shiro, please!”</p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>
  <em>That voice. I know that voice.</em>
</p><p>“Adam, thank the Stars!”</p><p>
  <em>Adam…</em>
</p><p>Something warm and soft encircled his waist, holding him close and steadying him.</p><p>“Where do you need him?”</p><p>“Up there, where that red screen is.”</p><p>“Adam?” Shiro whispered. He strained against the pain, against the whispers and the purple light trying to swallow him whole and forced his eyes to open.</p><p>He found a pair of coffee-ground eyes staring back at him, warm tanned skin, sandy brown hair.</p><p>“I’m here, baby, just hold on for me, okay?” Adam whispered.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shiro murmured, leaning into Adam as he and Pidge used their jetpacks to get them back up to the terminal.</p><p>Adam’s grip on his waist tightened. “It’s okay, I’m here now.”</p><p><em>If only it were real,</em> Shiro thought.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Allura entered Red’s cockpit she was met with the worse possible image.</p><p>Lance sat slumped in his chair; his head bowed low. There was no fogging on in his helmet.</p><p>He wasn’t breathing.</p><p>Allura ran to his side, kneeling down to try and get a better look at him. There was no visible injury but the electrical short out from the plate had no doubt caused fibrillation. Adam had taken the time to explain to Allura and Coran how the human body worked, making sure they understood what needed to be done if an injury occurred that the Alteans would have to oversee.</p><p>If Allura remembered correctly, then the only way to help Lance was to restart the rhythm of his heart. If she didn’t, it would no longer pump the blood required to support his body. However, she did not have such as a thing as a defibrillator on hand.</p><p>She felt utterly useless, clutching Lance’s body close to her chest as the tears began to fall.</p><p>That’s when she heard it. A tiny suggestion, a mere whisper guiding her.</p><p>She didn’t question it. Removing his helmet, Allura placed her hand gently on Lance’s face – thumb and ring finger to either side of his eyes, middle finger to the center of his forehead. She shut her eyes and bowed her head, tapping into the fluttering sensation that began to grow in her chest.</p><p>She had not felt any inherent change in her since her return from Oriande. When Lotor had left her alone with the ship in his workshop she’d felt useless, not knowing what to do.</p><p>Now, however, it was like she’d always known – as if the power had always been there, waiting to be unlocked.</p><p>She felt it thrum inside her chest, matching the steady beat of her heart as she breathed deeply. Slowly, a blue light began to emanate all around her before transferring to Lance as well.</p><p>It grew and grew, penetrating through her closed eyelids until all she could see was light.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>And the Red Lion roared.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Adam was seriously trying not to freak out right now.</p><p>They were racing against time, Bogh counting down the seconds as they all tried to get the shield back up and running.</p><p>From what he could tell, Hunk was holding the last piece of the broken plate in place with Yellow while he and Pidge tried to work against whatever gravitational force had started up to get Shiro’s hand back on the scanner.</p><p>
  <em>“Radiation exposure in four…”</em>
</p><p><em>“Pidge, hit it now!”</em> Hunk cried just as they closed the last bit of space between them and the terminal. Pidge placed Shiro’s hand on the scanner, Adam holding him in place with one arm around his waist and the other clutching the nearest wall. Shiro had stopped fighting with them once he’d seen that Adam was there, however, he was still flinching occasionally, body stiffening and relaxing intermittently in Adam’s arms.</p><p>
  <em>“Three, two, one!”</em>
</p><p>At Bogh’s final countdown, the scanner read Shiro’s palm, the generator booting back up.</p><p>Adam could feel the moment the radiation belt hit the shield, everything shaking and rumbling and rattling around them.</p><p>Hunk was grunting against the force of the radiation belt, having to hold the plate shard in place with Yellow. Lance and Allura were utterly silent on their side which was admittedly very worrying, and Shiro had gone completely limp in Adam’s arms, muttering words he could not make out.</p><p>He could feel the moment the belt had passed, the shaking and rumbling fading as everything went still once more.</p><p><em>“Great job!”</em> Hunk cried.</p><p>Pidge pumped a fist, looking relieved as she said, “It worked. Holy quiznack, it worked!”</p><p>“Barely,” Adam sighed as he slumped against the wall, still clutching Shiro close to his chest.</p><p>Pidge faltered a second, her eyes skimming over Shiro’s limp form. He was breathing deeply, as if asleep. Maybe his episode had tuckered him out.</p><p>“Is… Is Shiro going to be okay?” Pidge whispered.</p><p>Adam looked down at Shiro’s sleeping face. He looked mostly at peace, still flinching here and there though not as bad as before.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know,” Adam replied, surprised at his honesty.</p><p>“Adam… what happens if,” Pidge swallowed, looking like whatever she was about to say next truly pained her. “What if this happens again? When it really matters?”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Adam admitted, “I don’t know. And I hate that I don’t.”</p><p>Pidge slumped down against the wall alongside him, pressing her shoulder to his in support. “Guess we’ll just have to muddle through it, one day at a time.”</p><p>Adam sighed, for now releasing all the tension the day had caused him.</p><p>“I guess so…”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Allura let out a small gasp when she saw Lance’s eyes flutter open. She had really feared – truly deep within her very soul – that whatever she attempted would not work. That it was too late, or she was not capable enough.</p><p>But here sat Lance, blue-brown eyes darting about as he took in his surroundings, his chest rising and falling with ease.</p><p>He looked up at Allura, murmuring, “What happened?”</p><p>“You saved my life,” Allura replied, unable to hold back her tears of relief. “So, I saved yours.”</p><p>“Oh…” Lance said, sounding unsure. “W-wait… Did I –?”</p><p>“You’re okay now, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Lance nodded, though he still looked unsure. “That – that was pretty close.”</p><p>Allura could only nod in agreement. Whatever happened today, she could only wish it would never repeat itself.</p><p>
  <em>“Lance, Allura, do you copy?”</em>
</p><p>“We’re here,” Allura said.</p><p><em>“Oh thank goodness,”</em> Hunk cried. <em>“Allura, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you jump out of your Lion!”</em></p><p>“No need to fret man. We’re okay,” Lance said. It was then he realised he was still curled against Allura’s chest. He straightened, putting a little distance between them with a cough.</p><p>It was strange. During the early months, Lance had shown a very… <em>enthusiastic</em> interest in Allura which she’d mostly tolerated however lately while Lance showed a bit of disapproval to how close she and Lotor had become it felt different. Like how a brother might be protective of a sister rather than a prospective suitor being jealous of a love rival.</p><p>She could see Lance that way, as a brother and a close friend. It felt more right than any form of romantic relationship he might have wished to pursue a year ago.</p><p>Allura stood, a small smile gracing her lips. “We should meet with Commander Bogh in the shielding facility.”</p><p><em>“Pidge and I are already on our way,”</em> Hunk replied. <em>“Adam’s taken Shiro with Black back to the Castle already.”</em></p><p>“What’s wrong with Shiro?” Lance asked.</p><p>
  <em>“Dunno man. It was weird. But I guess we can talk about it once we’re all together again.”</em>
</p><p>“Agreed,” Allura said. “We’ll meet you soon Hunk.”</p><p>
  <em>“See ya!”</em>
</p><p>Allura cleared her throat awkwardly. “Well, I best get back to Blue.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah of course,” Lance said. He still looked a little glassy-eyed, like he was caught somewhere deep in his thoughts.</p><p>Allura settled a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back. “Lance. You’ll be alright.”</p><p>Lance nodded slowly; lips pursed. “Yeah. I know.”</p><p>She nodded, starting for the exit. “Good. I’ll just –”</p><p>“Don’t tell the others.”</p><p>Allura paused, turning back to face Lance. He’d managed to stand now, hand gripping the back of his pilot’s chair for support.</p><p>“Lance –”</p><p>“Just, not right now. With all this stuff going on with Shiro… I don’t want to add that,” Lance said. He put on a smile, “Besides, look at me! Good as new.” We waved an arm and leg about easily, smile still stuck in place.</p><p>It didn’t quite reach his eyes, however, Allura nodded all the same. “Alright. You can tell them when you’re ready.”</p><p>Lance settled, smile softening into something more real. “Thanks, again. For saving me.”</p><p>“I owed you one,” replied Allura before taking her leave.</p><p>She felt more than a little distracted as she entered the shielding facility, Lance not too far behind. Pidge and Hunk were already in the control room with Commander Bogh and Lieutenant Lahn, Pidge leaned up against the wall while the Galra addressed Hunk.</p><p>“Thank you for reminding us what it means to be Galra,” said Bogh before placing a fist against his chest with Lahn, both crying, “Vrepit Sa!”</p><p>Hunk returned their cry with one of his own, heels clicking together, and chin held high as he placed a fist over his heart.</p><p>He then giggled, looking back to them as he whispered, “Man, that’s weird to say.”</p><p>Allura giggled as well, Pidge and Lance also chuckling at the strange situation they found themselves in. If someone had told Allura that she would be working alongside the Galra Empire to bring peace to the universe, she would have called them raving mad.</p><p>An image of Lotor flashed in her mind’s eyes, that kind smile and those lake blue eyes…</p><p>It was still strange, but perhaps it was exactly what the universe needed in order for peace to reign once more.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Shiro didn’t know where he was. It looked like something out of a fairy tale with cotton candy pink clouds and trees with purple foliage. A white pyramid-like structure stood in the center of a floating piece of land, its entrance bearing an eye engraving above it. From it, a woman in a cloak exited. She had long, straggly white hair and a thin, hunched frame. However, when she lowered her hood, she stood tall and proud with tan skin and strange, jagged red marks on either cheek. Her long fingernails could have easily been mistaken for claws and her irises shone such a deep golden hue you’d think the sun had been melted and a drop placed in either eye.</p><p>She lowered her chin, looking directly into Shiro’s eyes.</p><p>“Soon,” she rasped, her voice gripping him, <em>controlling</em> him.</p><p>
  <em>Shiro?</em>
</p><p>“Soon, I will require your assistance.”</p><p>
  <em>Shiro, wake up!</em>
</p><p>“Kuron.”</p><p>
  <em>SHIRO!</em>
</p><p>Shiro startled awake, shooting up straight with heavy, panting breaths.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” someone said as they laid gentle hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Shiro flinched then immediately relaxed when he realized who it was.</p><p>“Adam…”</p><p>“I’m here,” Adam whispered.</p><p>As Shiro tried to steady his breathing he took in the familiar surroundings. They were in his room, on the Castle, the lights dimmed low. Shiro was sitting in his bed, Aslan the lion toy at his side and his blanket tangled with his legs. Adam sat on the edge of the mattress, body angled towards Shiro as his one hand combed through his hair, the other cupping his cheek.</p><p>Shiro leaned into Adam’s hand, gripping his wrist to make sure he was real.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered.</p><p>Adam shushed him gently, thumb running along Shiro’s cheekbone. Shiro kissed his wrist, eliciting a small gasp from Adam. It was more a test than anything else, to make sure that he wasn’t still dreaming, that that woman wouldn’t suddenly appear in the doorway and try to drag him away again.</p><p>“Wh-what happened?” Shiro asked.</p><p>“What do you remember last?”</p><p>Shiro swallowed thickly, trying to think back. “We were at the shielding facility. You didn’t want me to go but Pidge needed my hand to operate the generator.”</p><p>Adam nodded, but said nothing more, waiting for Shiro to continue.</p><p>Shiro’s lips were chapped, his throat dry as he spoke. “It almost worked but then… then I – what did I –?”</p><p>“You had an episode,” Adam prompted carefully. “Pidge said you were clutching your head and trying to get away from her like you were scared.”</p><p>Shiro tried to think back to it. He could remember some of the pain, that horrible headache, and the sound of a lion roaring but other than that it all was just a blank.</p><p>Adam took Shiro’s silence as answer enough. He shifted closer so he could press his forehead to Shiro’s, either foot resting against his hips as he practically sat in Shiro’s lap. He always did this after Shiro had a bad muscle strain episode, keeping him close and encircling him in his “Adam blanket” as he’d so aptly named it.</p><p>Shiro breathed in deeply now, calming as the familiar scent of Adam’s skin surrounded him.</p><p>“You said there were voices,” Adam whispered.</p><p>Shiro nodded. “I don’t know half the time what they’re saying. But there’s always this one distinct voice. A woman’s voice.”</p><p>“Does she sound like someone you might know?”</p><p>“Yes and no? It’s like… I recognize her but as soon as I do my mind tells me I don’t. Just like how it tells me I’ve done my pod sessions. Adam – what’s wrong with me?”</p><p>“Shhh,” Adam whispered, pulling Shiro into a strong embrace. Shiro clutched at the back of Adam’s sweater, feeling the soft wool underneath his fingertips and relishing in the familiarity of all of this – it’s <em>realness</em>.</p><p>“We’ll figure this out,” Adam said with true certainty in his voice.</p><p>“What if it gets worse?”</p><p>Adam pulled back, just enough to meet Shiro’s eyes.</p><p>Shiro took in a shaky breath, continuing, “What if this keeps happening on missions? I can’t – I can’t lead Voltron like this.”</p><p>“I know this will sound very wrong to your inner-leader but right now we need to focus on you and not Voltron,” Adam said.</p><p>Shiro shook his head. “I can’t – Adam, this isn’t like the Garrison where someone else can go on the mission. I – I’m the only one who can fly Black.”</p><p>“Keith can fly Black.”</p><p>“But Keith isn’t here!” Shiro yelled then immediately winced. “Sorry – I didn’t mean to yell.”</p><p>Adam cupped Shiro’s face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together again.</p><p>“I know you didn’t, baby. It’s okay.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s not. It’s not okay, and neither am I.</em>
</p><p>“Listen,” Adam said, “With Allura working with Lotor on this trans-reality ship thing and with the majority of the Galra empire working alongside the Coalition now, we won’t be needed as much in battles.”</p><p>Shiro started shaking his head, but Adam continued, “Right now with this new phase we’re going through I know we’re going to be having more diplomatic meetings than we are fights. There might still be a couple of scuffles here and there but depending on how you’re feeling that day, the rest of the team can handle it.”</p><p>Releasing a shaky sigh, Shiro finally looked up into Adam’s eyes. He was scared of what he might find there – worry, disappointment, hate. But all he saw was love.</p><p>He didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.</p><p>“Once Keith gets back then we can talk about maybe having him take over again for a little while until we figure out what’s going on.”</p><p>“You mean what’s wrong with me,” Shiro muttered.</p><p>Adam said nothing. It was answer enough.</p><p>“Adam… what if I’m not as safe as I thought I was?”</p><p>Adam frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“What if – what if I can’t ever escape them?”</p><p>“Escape who?”</p><p>“The Galra, the – the ones who were doing experiments on me,” Shiro whispered.</p><p>“They… they did experiments on you?”</p><p>Shiro looked up to find absolute horror on Adam’s face. Oh. Right. They hadn’t really talked about it. But then again, Shiro hadn’t remembered all that much at the time when he’d finally returned to the Castle after going missing a second time. He still didn’t remember much from his time of imprisonment, only fragments coming and going as they pleased when he least expected it.</p><p>“When I woke up on the Galra ship, after our battle with Zarkon,” Shiro started, words shaky but determined, “I remember walking down a hallway, trying to find an escape. I was really dizzy, maybe an aftereffect of something they’d given me, but I saw this room and there were all these Galra doctors and on the operating table… was me.”</p><p>Adam took in a sharp gasp of breath, his body stiffening under Shiro’s fingertips. Shiro rubbed circles into Adam’s back, trying to provide whatever comfort he could.</p><p>“I don’t know if I was just hallucinating or remembering a memory at the time. I – I mean how could I be on the table but also looking into the room?”</p><p>“It… it could have been an out-of-body experience?” Adam suggested but Shiro could hear he didn’t believe it even as he said it.</p><p>“I don’t know what it could have been. After that I ran and took a ship and – well, I told you about the ice planet and everything.”</p><p>Adam nodded gravely. His eyes were far away, narrowed slightly in thought. Shiro could see the cogs working, the theories dancing about in Adam’s head vying for his attention.</p><p>Shiro brushed some of Adam’s fringe away, tucking the longer strands behind his ear.</p><p>“You need a haircut,” he whispered.</p><p>Adam came out of whatever reverie he’d gotten himself into and smiled for the first time since Shiro awoke.</p><p>“So do you,” he replied, rubbing his fingertips along Shiro’s undercut which had started to grow out quite a bit.</p><p>His hand came to rest on Shiro’s shoulder, fingers playing with the collar of his sleep shirt.</p><p>“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” posed Adam.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The human slash maybe-alien and the twice escaped prisoner trying to figure out how an incurable disease could be cured. Sounds like the plotline of a B-grade sci-fi flick.”</p><p>Shiro chuckled, hand cupping Adam’s jaw.</p><p>“We’re a bit of a mess, aren’t we?”</p><p>Adam snorted, shuffling closer. “Speak for yourself. If I’m any kind of a mess, it’s at least a hot one.”</p><p>“You are quite handsome,” Shiro remarked lightly. “Though I do remember someone commenting about coming to fetch my fine ass?”</p><p>“Oh shush,” Adam huffed, shutting Shiro up with a light kiss.</p><p>Shiro hummed, gathering Adam close and smiling into the kiss.</p><p>They stayed like that a moment, exchanging lazy, languid but sweet kisses. Shiro’s fingertips had barely begun to inch up Adam’s shirt when Adam pulled away.</p><p>“Please don’t hate me when I suggest this,” he said with a wince. “But I think we need to tell the rest of the team what’s going on.”</p><p>Shiro faltered, fingers gripping the hem of Adam’s sweater for support.</p><p>“I don’t –”</p><p>“I’m not gonna force you to,” Adam added quickly. “You can do it when you’re ready. But I’m telling you now, they have a lot of questions and if we’re gonna try figure this out I think having seven heads on the case is better than just having two.”</p><p>Shiro groaned, burying his head in Adam’s neck. “Why do you always have to be right?”</p><p>Adam chuckled. “Because I’m <em>the</em> Adam Wadekar.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, pulling back to meet Adam eye to eye. “Okay. I’ll tell them tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll be right there with you,” Adam promised, kissing Shiro on the nose.</p><p>“For now, can we just stay here?” Shiro whispered, allowing his hand to creep up Adam’s shirt and skim along the bare skin of his back.</p><p>Adam shivered at the touch, but still managed to offer a sly smile as he said, “As you wish,” before closing the distance between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... that was <i>a lot</i>. The angst levels really are gonna get cranked up this season so fair warning in advance! I'm super excited for the next chapter and I think ya'll will be too once you read it ;) See you soon!</p><p> </p><p>Spanish Translation:</p><p>Sí, Ratón - Yes, Mouse</p><p>Entendido - Understood</p><p>(If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions Unanswered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith's trip through the Quantum Abyss becomes complicated when he and Krolia lose their ship well before they'd made any headway. To add to the stress, memories of the past and future begin to haunt them the further along they travel inside the abyss.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lotor and Allura are still working hard on the trans-reality ship, Adam is still in search for answers and Allura and Lance have a much-needed heart-to-heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies, hope you're all doing well! </p><p>This chapter's another whopper so pace yourselves! </p><p>(Also keep an eye out for a new bonus chapter coming soon in What Adam Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Quantum Abyss was unlike any star region Keith had experienced in all his travels as a Paladin and Blade of Marmora.</p><p>Krolia wasn’t exaggerating when she called it a chaotic and ever-changing environment. Amongst swirling clouds of green and yellow space matter were dark stars orbited by dense star remnants. In the center was a giant dark star that seemed to emit an eerie golden glow. All around them was warped chunks of organic debris literally being pulled and stretched to create the effect of feathered tails behind them as they spun in a slow merry-go-round of chaos.</p><p>Keith sat in the cockpit flying their stolen ship while Krolia remained in the hull. On his console, Keith could see the path Ranveig’s probes had discovered that would be the least affected by the Quantum Abyss’s warping of space-time and physics. It made the safe path to reach the Blade of Marmora’s main base look like a piece of cake.</p><p>Keith desperately wanted to reach for his phone, to message Lance and try to get some semblance of comfort. But it would be futile – there was no cell reception all the way out here. Keith could only scroll through their chat history and feel melancholy strum at his heartstrings.</p><p>“We’re here,” he announced, flexing his fingers against the controls.</p><p>“Bring us in slowly and stay alert,” Krolia ordered.</p><p>Keith did so, slowly arcing over a large piece of debris and allowing him a better view of the journey ahead. It was a beautiful sight but a terrifying one as well – all the different colours of the nebulae, star matter and debris creating a kaleidoscope of dazzling colours. Keith’s fingers itched for a set of pastels to capture it on paper.</p><p>“Are you sure we should go in there?” he asked.</p><p>“Ranveig sent probes trying to track the origin of that powerful strain of quintessence which has allowed us to pick up the path that’s relatively unaffected by space-time. As long as we stick to it, we should be fine.”</p><p>“And where does the path go?”</p><p>“We never found out. The probes were all destroyed,” Krolia replied easily.</p><p>Keith huffed. “By what?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Krolia said. “Keep sharp.”</p><p>As if summoned, Keith noticed something enter his vision in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find a strange white creature floating alongside their ship. It was comprised of four sharp-looking limbs with a single large orange and black eye acting as its center.</p><p>“What is that?” Keith murmured.</p><p>The creature’s large, unblinking eye turned to look Keith dead in the eye before its four sharp legs flayed around it. With a high-pitched snarl, it whizzed through the air and attached itself to their ship’s left wing. Keith could feel as two others attached themselves to the body of the ship, alarms blaring through the cockpit as another slapped onto the windshield and began using one of its sharp claws to try break through the glass.</p><p>“Krolia, we’ve got trouble!”</p><p>“We need to shake them off before they breach the hull!” she said.</p><p>Keith gripped the controls tightly, firing up the thrusters. “Hang on!”</p><p>The initial jump managed to shake off two of the creatures, however, the other two remained firmly attached to the ship. One second one of the creatures was poking at their engine exhaust and the next it somehow transported into the hull itself. Krolia cried out, immediately firing her laser pistol and destroying the creature.</p><p>“Keith, what’s our status?”</p><p>Keith jolted as the last of the creatures continued to slam its claws into the ship, inflicting as much destruction as it possibly could.</p><p>“The ship’s damaged,” Keith grunted, looking at this console for a status report. “Thrusters are gone, I can’t hold her! We’re being pulled in. We need to ditch!”</p><p>Krolia slammed her hand onto the escape hatch, opening up the back of the ship. Keith unclicked his seatbelt, allowing himself to be pulled out of the ship and into open space.</p><p>They watched as the ship and creature got pulled into the gravity of the cluster of dark and neutron stars, becoming stretched so thin you couldn’t begin to discern the one from the other.</p><p>Krolia and Keith settled on a nearby piece of rock debris, watching their only form of transportation disappear into nothingness.</p><p>Keith panted, trying to catch his breath from the sudden rush of adrenaline. “What were those things?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but they’re gone now,” Krolia said.</p><p>“So is our ship,” Keith grumbled. “And the co-ordinates to guide us through this place.”</p><p>Krolia sighed. “We’ll have to make do. Come on.”</p><p>Activating her jetpack, Krolia started leaping from one piece of debris to the next. Keith followed closely behind.</p><p>“As long as we stay within the borders of the space-time drop-offs, we should be safe,” she said.</p><p>“Basically, stay close so we won’t be drawn in and stretched into nothingness like those creatures. Got it.”</p><p>Krolia huffed a laugh. “You definitely didn’t get that sarcasm from either your father or me.”</p><p><em>Yeah, I got it from Adam,</em> Keith thought dryly.</p><p>The two of them had just cleared a large piece of debris, coming to rest a moment on a flatter surface when a low rumbling began.</p><p>Keith widened his stance to keep his balance, asking, “What’s going on?”</p><p>They watched as the dark star at the center of the abyss became enveloped in a blinding, yellow light. The light began to stretch and reach across the entire abyss, golden light enveloping each of the stars and floating debris.</p><p>Keith covered his face with his arms, trying to block out the harsh light as it neared them. At the last second, before it hit them, Krolia put herself between Keith and the light, clutching him to her chest in a firm embrace.</p><p>For a second all there was what that blinding light, a wave of energy passing over them and nearly causing them to topple over. When Keith opened his eyes, it was to find himself no longer in the abyss but in an endless space of nothingness, alone.</p><p>He gasped, falling back and scrambling along the non-existent floor he was on. He yelped in surprise upon finding he was no longer in his Blade suit but the clothes he’d left Earth in – black pants, riding boots, his cropped red leather jacket and even his fingerless gloves.</p><p>“H-hello?” Keith cried, voice echoing in the space all around him.</p><p>At first, there was no reply but then he heard the faint sounds of someone crying. A baby.</p><p>He looked towards the source of the sound and saw two figures come into view. Behind them was a two-storey cabin with a small shack to the side.</p><p>Standing on shaking legs, Keith stumbled towards them and froze when he recognized who they were.</p><p>It was Krolia and his father and they were smiling down at a baby wrapped in red cloth in Krolia’s arms.</p><p>“We’ll name him… Yorak,” Krolia said.</p><p>Kevin grimaced before quickly schooling his features into a fond smile.</p><p>“How about Keith?” he suggested, his Texan drawl an instant balm to Keith’s frazzled nerves. It had been years since he’d heard his father’s voice, had seen him standing there in his dust-covered jeans and brown leather jacket, right eyebrow spliced by a scar from a firefighting accident during his training days.</p><p>Kevin “Tex” Kogane was a barrel-chested man with a heart of gold and a stubborn will of iron. His square jaw was always covered in stubble, dark shaggy hair unkempt thanks to the eternal helmet hair he’d adopted once he started training as a fireman. At first glance, Kevin could seem intimidating, however, once you got to know him, you’d find out he had an amazing sense of humour with a booming laugh to match. He eats sushi with a fork because he simply cannot operate chopsticks and loves going for hikes every weekend, whether it be up a mountain in a woodsy area like the one he grew up in or the canyons that surrounded his little plot of land out in the scorching Arizona desert.</p><p>He was kind and considerate, a little rough around the edges. But most importantly, he was Keith’s dad.</p><p>Keith watched now as Kevin casually slung his arm around Krolia’s waist, inching her closer so he could rest his head on her shoulder, pulling a face at the baby in Krolia’s arms and eliciting a giggle in response.</p><p>“Keith…” Krolia whispered, smiling down at the wiggling bundle in her arms. “I like that.”</p><p>Keith opened his mouth, about to try calling out to them when the white nothingness all around them became shrouded in darkness. He watched as the image of his parents faded away, squinting against the darkness to try make out where he was.</p><p>“Hello, Keith.”</p><p>Keith startled, whirling round on the spot to see Shiro standing behind him. Only it didn’t look like any Shiro he could easily recognize. They were something off about him. Something cold and dark and just plain <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, Keith was bombarded by bright flashes of light, voices and whispers layering over one another as he heard his own voice cry out, “It’s okay, you’ll be okay, we just need to get you back to the Castle!”</p><p>Shiro’s voice was ice-cold as he said, “We are not going anywhere!”</p><p>Keith blinked and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in the Abyss with Krolia. He looked about, panting wildly as he took in his surroundings.</p><p>“Wh-what was that?” he gasped. “Were those visions real?”</p><p>Krolia considered him a moment. She must have deemed him alright as she stood up, releasing her protective grip on him.</p><p>“Time collapses this close to dark stars,” she explained, “Going through the light triggers glimpses of the past and the future.”</p><p>“S-so you saw that too?” Keith asked, still trying to grasp what Krolia had just said.</p><p>Krolia nodded. “We’ll most likely be sharing memories with one another throughout this trip. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Keith growled, standing as well. “Why didn’t you say this would happen?”</p><p>“It was only a theory,” Krolia said. “I didn’t know if it would actually happen. Now we know.”</p><p>Keith’s fists clenched and unclenched, nervous energy wracking through his body. He’d wanted answers from Krolia but he’d wanted them on his own terms. This… this might be too much. However, there wasn’t any way to escape the situation. They had a mission and the sooner they completed it, the sooner they could leave.</p><p>Krolia must have come to the same conclusion as she softly said, “Come on. Let’s keep going.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for a reply, starting up her jetpack and continuing along the border in a path Keith couldn’t quite decipher.</p><p>With a frustrated sigh, he started his jetpack as well, following her.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I will learn your secrets! Victory or death!”</em>
</p><p>Adam hit the rewind button on his datapad, starting the recording from the beginning.</p><p>Lotor may have noticed Adam planting the microphone on him from the beginning, but what he didn’t know was that Adam had also had a record setting on, meaning he could listen to everything Lotor had ever said between the exchange with Zarkon up to the moment he’d given the microphone back to Adam. This included his trail in Oriande.</p><p>From what Adam could gather, Lotor had fought with the white lion Allura had described and he himself had dreamed of, however, rather than giving himself over to it peacefully, Lotor had killed it and been expelled from Oriande in retaliation. At this point, Adam could easily recognize the sound of a sword slicing through flesh, Lotor’s rampant yell of “No!” in response to being cast out.</p><p>He pressed the pause button on his datapad with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. He was currently holed up in the library, as he’d been most of the past week. He’d been listening to Lotor’s recordings on repeat, trying to gather clues. He had been wanting to talk to Allura about it all, not just Lotor but the mythology book as well, however, Lotor had her working nearly 24/7 on his ship which made it rather difficult to get any alone time with her.</p><p>Reaching blindly for his mug, Adam made to take a sip of his coffee only to realise it was empty.</p><p>Grumbling, Adam shut his datapad off and pushed back his chair, starting for the door. He was desperate to get a refill with anything that contained caffein in it when he stopped.</p><p>He didn’t know why he stopped. Something just… <em>made</em> him do it.</p><p>Slowly, he angled his head until he was looking directly at a bookshelf. At eye-level right in front of his nose was a datapad labelled <em>Clone Theory – The Immorality of Making A Copy of Life</em>.</p><p>He was reaching for the datapad when Coran’s voice came blaring through the intercoms crying, <em>“Adam, we’re not eating breakfast until you join us!”</em></p><p>Adam clucked his tongue. He withdrew his hand, promising himself he’d come back for the datapad once breakfast was over before storming out of the library.</p><p>Either way, at least he was getting more coffee.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone else having weird dreams lately?” Pidge said with a yawn as they all sat down for breakfast.</p><p>Adam watched with interest as Lance stiffened, his shoulders hunching up to his ears. “What kinda dreams, Pidgeon?” he said, voice wavering.</p><p>Pidge shrugged. “I don’t know. They’re kinda fuzzy, but it’s usually with us as a team? But all of us, as in Keith’s back. Like, stuff that’s happened before or future missions we haven’t gone on yet.”</p><p>Coran hummed. “Now that you mention it, I’ve had one or two of those myself.”</p><p>Hunk nodded enthusiastically, swallowing his mouthful of food goo. “Yeah, I’ve also been getting those!”</p><p>Adam pursed his lips in thought, thinking back to the dream he’d had a few nights ago. It was the first time Shiro had introduced Keith to him. It had gone just as spectacularly horrible as the first time, the details immaculate as if someone were pressing play-back on a recording.</p><p>Lance sat down next to Adam, bowl slamming onto the tabletop. “Nope, nuh-uh, can’t say I have,” he said, digging into his food goo before anyone could ask him any more questions.</p><p>Pidge and Hunk shared a quizzical look, so similar they almost looked identical. It was kind of freaky how in-synch the two had become over the months they’d started working together.</p><p>“Strange that everyone else is having them except you,” Pidge remarked lightly, staring Lance down over the rims of her glasses.</p><p>Hunk rested his forearms on the table, leaning forward as he pursed his lips in a thoughtful pout. “Yeah. You sure you haven’t had any weird dreams lately, man?”</p><p>Lance’s spoon froze halfway to his mouth, eyes darting between Hunk and Pidge. He looked to Adam, pleading for backup, but Adam simply sipped on his coffee, eyeing Lance expectantly.</p><p>Lance groaned, spoon clattering against the ceramic of his bowl. “Okay, yeah, I’ve had some of those weird dreams too.”</p><p>“Knew it!” Pidge cried, offering her hand up and receiving a high five from Hunk.</p><p>“But I’ve had other ones as well which are… weirder,” Lance muttered. He swirled his spoon around his bowl of food goo, eyebrows pinched tightly.</p><p>Pidge and Hunk shared another look before both turning to Adam.</p><p>Adam arched a brow, silently asking <em>What do you want me to do?</em></p><p>Pidge jutted her chin to Lance, widening her eyes slightly as if to say <em>Talk to him!</em></p><p>Adam rolled his eyes, taking a noisy sip of coffee before plonking his mug down.</p><p><em>“Something on your mind, Mouse?”</em> he asked in Spanish. Pidge and Hunk looked a little peeved at being left out but didn’t say anything more, both digging into their breakfast.</p><p>Lance continued his mindless swirling of his spoon, more playing with his food than eating it at this point.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve had dreams like Hunk and Pidge talked about but I’ve also been having these… super intimate ones that kinda freak me out.”</em>
</p><p>Adam’s eyes widened in surprised. He looked about the room, making sure no one else was paying attention.</p><p>He cleared his throat, unable to believe he was about to ask this. <em>“Ummm… do you mean, like, sexual dreams?”</em></p><p>Lance stiffened, a blush rushing from his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears.</p><p><em>Well that answers that,</em> Adam thought in mild surprise.</p><p><em>“I-it’s not always like that!”</em> Lance stammered. <em>“Like, yeah okay maybe once or twice but most of the time they’re intimate in like, it’s just me and Keith and we’re doing very not ‘just friends’ things like… holding hands or sleeping together or ki–”</em> Lance faltered on the last word, pitching his voice low to say, <em>“Kissing. It’s – it’s so weird but also not because it feels right? Like it’s normal, almost familiar. Like we’ve always been like that, but we haven’t. Does that make any sense?”</em></p><p>By this point, Lance had abandoned his bowl, turning in his seat to face Adam with one arm slung over the back of his chair and a knee hugged close to his chest. He seemed a little jittery, eyes darting about to the rest of the table who were all politely pretending not to listen even though none of them could understand Spanish.</p><p>Adam turned his mug around in his hands if only to give himself something to do as he thought on what Lance had just admitted.</p><p>The common denominator of everyone’s dreams seemed to be Keith – he was always in them, whether they were memories or images of future events. It was highly intriguing but also extremely frustrating to try to wrap his head around how this phenomenon could possibly be occurring.</p><p>“Adam? Adam!”</p><p>Adam startled, finding Lance trying to catch his attention by snapping his fingers in his face.</p><p>“Sorry, you were zoning out there,” Lance said with a guilty tilt to his lips.</p><p>“It’s fine, just thinking,” Adam murmured. He cleared his throat, getting back to the conversation at hand. <em>“Listen. About the intimate dreams. Sexual or otherwise, it’s normal to have fantasies about the person you like.”</em></p><p>Lance spluttered, blush deepening exponentially. <em>“I – who said anything about –?”</em></p><p>Adam raised a hand, stopping him. <em>“I’ve seen this coming for a while, Mouse. And you need to know that it’s okay.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“It… it is?”</em>
</p><p><em>“More than, okay.” In fact, quiznacking brilliant because my ship might finally sail!</em> Adam thought but didn’t add.</p><p><em>“Shiro said you guys had a talk. He didn’t give me any details, that’s between you two,”</em> Adam assured him. <em>“Just know if you need someone to rant to or ask questions, I’m here and so is Shiro.”</em></p><p>Lance nodded slowly, a shaky hand brushing a stray curl behind his ear. <em>“Thanks, Adam. I really appreciate it.”</em></p><p><em>“Anytime, Mouse,”</em> Adam replied with a wink, sipping on the final dregs of his coffee. He eyed Pidge and Hunk over the rim of his cup. They both instantly pretended to be very occupied, Pidge cleaning her glasses and Hunk eating a non-existent spoonful of food goo, rather than listening very intently to their conversation.</p><p>Pushing back from his chair, Adam stood eyeing the table. He frowned when he realised for the first time that two certain someones were missing.</p><p>“Where’s Shiro and Allura?”</p><p>“Allura had breakfast with Lotor at like, the ass crack of dawn so they could start working on the ship earlier,” Pidge replied. “Hunk and I are gonna go offer some assistance once we’re done.”</p><p>“And Shiro?”</p><p>The table turned abruptly silent, everyone eyeing their bowls rather than meeting Adam’s gaze.</p><p>Adam huffed in irritation.</p><p>Ever since Shiro’s episode, everyone had been tiptoeing around him. Like he’d promised he would, they sat down with the team and explained everything – his disease and how it was suddenly cured, the problems with his memories and what really happened at the omega shield last week – and whilst the team had all listened attentively and given nothing but their full support, there had also been a hesitation since then. Like they didn’t know how to act around Shiro anymore.</p><p>Adam grabbed a clean bowl and spoon, pouring in a healthy portion of food goo before muttering, “See you later” and starting for the sleeping quarters.</p><p>Shiro had still been sound asleep when Adam got up in the early hours. It was unprecedented as Adam was not a morning person but lately sleep seemed to be evading him and he’d end waking up as early as four or five am earth time, unable to fall back asleep again. He figured he could use the time to do more research, though the extra hours seemed to do nothing but add to the discounted pile of books and articles.</p><p>Adam arrived at Shiro’s room only to find his bed empty. It was perfectly made up, Aslan the lion toy sitting atop the covers.</p><p>“Where in the heck –” Adam muttered as he backed out of the room. He ambled down one hallway after another, searching for Shiro when he passed the training room.</p><p>The doorway had been left open, allowing Adam to peek in and find Shiro hard at work. He was in nothing but a tank top and sweatpants, his hair gathered up in a messy bun as he ran through a few sparring sequences. He used controlled breathing, punching and retracting his fists and practising a few well-angled kicks. It was only when Adam blocked his right foot during a roundhouse kick that Shiro noticed his presence.</p><p>“Adam,” he said in surprise, retracting his foot.</p><p>Adam grinned, offering the bowl and spoon to Shiro. “Good morning.”</p><p>Shiro quickly grabbed a hand towel and water bottle, wiping off stray sweet and gulping down a few sips of water before gladly taking the proffered breakfast bowl.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t realize what time it was,” he said sheepishly. He dug right in, making a proper mess like he usually did when he wasn’t paying attention to his manners.</p><p>“Slowly, or you might choke,” Adam chastised, unable to hide his amused grin.</p><p>Shiro froze, sending Adam an embarrassed smile. “Whoops. Didn’t realise how hungry I was, either.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Adam said. He reached up, wiping away a glob of food goo from the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “Where did all those manners I hammered into you go?”</p><p>Shiro’s embarrassed smile turned cheeky. “What are you talking about? I am the prime example of princely manners.”</p><p>“Prince of the pigs perhaps,” Adam jibed.</p><p>Shiro mock-gasped, taking another bite. He scraped his bowl clean, using his fingers like the heathen he was to get the last few bits out of the bowl and into his mouth.</p><p>Adam shook his head, tsking under his breath. “And to think I willingly kiss that mouth.”</p><p>Shiro grinned around his finger, wiping it on his sweatpants and placing his bowl to the side before sidling up close to Adam. He wrapped a strong arm around Adam’s waist, bringing him impossibly closer.</p><p>“That you do,” he purred.</p><p>Adam continued shaking his head in mock admonishment even as he leaned in and sealed their lips together.</p><p>It felt good to be able to touch Shiro again without worrying about all the lies. They were on the same page, had talked through everything to try to get a clearer picture of what was going on as of late. There were still a lot of things they didn’t know, but at least they were no longer harbouring any secrets between them.</p><p>Adam pulled back, Shiro attempting to chase his lips. Adam placed a finger between them, stopping Shiro in his tracks.</p><p>“How come you didn’t join us for breakfast?”</p><p>Shiro sighed, tilting his head back. “It’s been… a little awkward lately, with the team.”</p><p>Adam nodded with a sigh of his own. “Yeah… I could talk to them?”</p><p>“No,” Shiro said, shaking his head. “No, they’ll come around. It’s probably just a lot to take in. It’s still a lot even for me.”</p><p>“And how are you doing?” Adam asked hesitantly. “Anymore…” he wiggled his fingers up by his temple in question.</p><p>Shiro shook his head. “No. I’m thinking maybe it was a one-time thing?”</p><p>“Well don’t go jinxing it now,” Adam said, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>It didn’t quite hit the mark, Shiro’s face still pinched.</p><p>Adam placed a hand over Shiro’s heart, listening to his calm heartbeat flutter under his fingertips. “Whatever happens next, I’ll be here for you. And so will the rest of the team.”</p><p>Shiro opened his mouth, about to argue when Adam continued, “I won’t saying anything. But I know above everything else, they’re also worried about you and want to help in whatever way they can.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Shiro sighed, resting his forehead against Adam’s.</p><p>“You know it,” Adam purred. He leaned in, capturing Shiro’s lips with his own. Shiro hummed, hands flattening against the small of Adam’s back and pulling him in closer.</p><p>Adam really wouldn’t mind letting this continue but that datapad was still niggling in the back of his mind so, very reluctantly, he pulled away.</p><p>“I have to get back to work and you need a shower,” he said, poking Shiro in the chest.</p><p>Shiro snorted but didn’t argue, kissing Adam quickly on the cheek with a “See you later” before gathering his things and heading out the door.</p><p>Adam headed back for the library, had just swung around the corner of the bookshelf with the awaiting datapad when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Then buzzed again. And again.</p><p>
  <em>Repeatedly. </em>
</p><p>With a grumble, he unearthed it from his jeans pocket to find a new message from Pidge.</p><p>
  <b>3 Unread Messages From Gremlin</b>
</p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> Emergency, Lance is in a really bad slump and we can’t shake him out of it</p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> Adam?</p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> Helloooooooo</p><p><b>Grmelin:</b> Earth to Adam</p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> Stop sucking face with Shiro and get your ass to my office!</p><p>Adam hung his head back, looking up to the ceiling with great disdain.</p><p>“First you very evidently point me towards a rather strange but intriguing piece of information, then you repeatedly put obstacles between me and said information. Make up your mind!”</p><p>Of course, the ceiling being the ceiling, it had no response to Adam’s woes.</p><p>With a huff, Adam spun around on his heel and stomped out of the library, heading towards Green’s hangar instead.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The ship was coming along much faster than Allura had expected. Most of the skeleton had now been covered, layered in metal panels forged from the ore of the trans-reality comet and giving the ship a proper form. It resembled what the earthlings called a fish, with a thick, flat nose and almost feathered tail protrusions at the back.</p><p>At the moment it was just Allura and Lotor in the workshop, Lotor having excused the labour sentries so Allura could focus on using her Altean Alchemy without distraction.</p><p>Ever since she helped Lance, she’d found it much easier to tap into her gift from Oriande. She did not know the exact technique her father had used all those millennia ago to create the Voltron Lions, but perhaps each Altean Alchemist had their own way of using their skills.</p><p>It was slow-going, but for now, Allura found it easiest to place her hands on small parts of the ship and infuse it with her alchemy one panel at a time. Lotor had predicted that if they maintained the pace they had established they could be finished with the ship in less than two months.</p><p>Two months until the key to peace was finally obtained.</p><p>Allura smiled quietly to herself at the prospect, the blue glow around her hands brightening a smidge at the change in her emotions. That was another thing she had recently discovered – Altean Alchemy, or at least Allura’s version of it, tapped into and sometimes even reflected her emotions. If she was in a good mood, the fluttering in her chest would sing. If she was in a dourer mood it seemed to rumble and sometimes even writhe a little uncomfortably. Allura figured that with time and practice, she could hone her powers so they weren’t so easily swayed by her emotions. She wouldn’t want her temper, rare as it flamed up, to cause an unwanted accident.</p><p>Allura stole a glance over her shoulder, eyeing Lotor. He stood by her side as he often did these days, reading the ship’s levels on his gauntlet screen. He sported a pleased grin at the results he was seeing.</p><p>“Alfor was quite the gifted Alchemist whose unique ability allowed him to infuse the Voltron ore with Altean energy, granting it and the Paladins access to the quintessence field.” He closed the screen, looking up and catching Allura watching him.</p><p>She quickly turned back to face the ship, the tips of her ears burning in embarrassment.</p><p>Lotor didn’t seem to mind, continuing talking in his soothing tone. “Now you, Princess, possess that same gift.”</p><p>Allura finished up with the panel she’d been working on, the blue glow around her hands dissipating as she stepped back. She hoped her ears weren’t as visibly red as they felt as she faced Lotor properly.</p><p>“Our visit to Oriande has taught me more than I ever thought possible. Thank you.”</p><p>That small, private smile Allura had grown rather fond of graced Lotor’s lips now.</p><p>“No, thank you, Princess.”</p><p>“Allura.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“You may call me Allura,” Allura replied, tucking a stray silver curl behind her reddening ears. “We are partners, after all, I think we can drop the titles, don’t you?”</p><p>Lotor’s smile broadened, lake-blue eyes glittering. “Very well. Then, thank you, <em>Allura</em>.”</p><p>Lotor practically purred her name, the roll of the R sounding delicious and delicate to Allura’s ears.</p><p>“With your help, we can finally supply the empire with quintessence,” Lotor continued. “You are the key to bringing peace to the universe.”</p><p>“Peace… My father wanted the same thing when he built the Lions. It is an honour to follow in his footsteps and continue his work.” Allura hesitated a moment, gathering her courage before tilting her head up to meet Lotor’s gaze dead-on.</p><p>“And to do so alongside you.”</p><p>Lotor seemed surprised at her response, looking a little hesitant himself before he stepped closer, closing the gap between them so they were barely a breath apart. Slowly, he placed a gentle hand on Allura’s forearm, his touch somehow scorching even through her Paladin armour.</p><p>“Like the days of long ago,” Lotor whispered, words just loud enough for the two of them, “our royal alliance will inspire others.”</p><p>He started to lean in, Allura’s eyes fluttering shut when there was a loud, unimpressed cough.</p><p>Allura startled, jumping away from Lotor to see Pidge, Hunk and Lance all standing down below, looking up at them with varying expressions of confusion and interest.</p><p>“How goes the building?” Pidge asked a slyness to her tone.</p><p>Allura’s eyes darted to Lotor. He had taken up his usual regal air again now that they were no longer alone.</p><p>“Well, very well!” Allura spoke up, voice shaking slightly. “There are still a few problems to fix –”</p><p>Hunk placed his hands on his hips, head cocked to one side. “And you didn’t think to call the engineers before you started working on your inter-reality quintessence field magical Altean Alchemy super ship?”</p><p>Lance chuckled, though it sounded strained. “Right, you didn’t think to call the engineers… and me?” He attempted to lean his hand coolly against the work tray at his side, however, this only resulted in him tipping over the tray and causing all of the tools it contained to clatter to the floor. He fumbled with a wrench, trying to stop it from falling as well but it was inevitable.</p><p>Pidge and Hunk both had pained expressions on their faces watching Lance’s fumbling but still, Lance tried to play it cool by placing a hand on his hip, the other waving away his mistake as he said, “What?”</p><p>Allura’s eyes darted to Lotor once again to find a slightly amused tilt to his lips.</p><p>“I appreciate that you want to help. Unfortunately, there’s not a lot for you to do at the moment,” said Allura, trying to push the conversation away from the sudden wave of second-hand embarrassment Lance’s accident had caused.</p><p>“Infusing the comet ore with Altean Alchemy is quite different than simply building a ship,” Lotor added.</p><p>Hunk and Pidge shared a look, simultaneously summarizing their answer with, “Magic.”</p><p>“We’ll certainly call you if we require your assistance,” Allura added quickly. Whilst she enjoyed spending time with her friends, she really wouldn’t mind having her alone time with Lotor back. Perhaps they could continue where they left off…</p><p>“Hmm, oh well,” Hunk said with a shrug. “More time to try to integrate those Galra shields with our Altean tech.”</p><p>Turning sharply on his heel, he started for the exit, Pidge not far behind as she replied, “There’s gotta be a way to do it.”</p><p>Lance, however, lingered. His mouth opened and shut, no real words coming out. His usual charisma and suaveness were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he seemed awkward and small in the large, empty space of the workshop.</p><p>“Lance, come on!” Pidge called.</p><p>Lance wilted, mumbling, “Coming,” as he followed after Pidge and Hunk.</p><p>A flash of worry crossed Allura’s mind, her curiosity starting to get the better of her when Lotor pulled up his gauntlet screen once more.</p><p>“Allura, could I get your opinion on this?” Lotor asked. The use of her name on his lips sent a little shiver down her spine.</p><p>She looked up, but Lance was long gone. Figuring that Pidge and Hunk would keep him company, Allura returned her focus back to the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Adam entered Green’s hangar to find Hunk and Pidge playing around with some Galra tech together at one workbench while Lance sat slumped at the other.</p><p>“Hello munchkins,” Adam greeted, putting on a smile as he dragged out a free chair and plopped down across from Lance.</p><p>Lance looked up a moment to see who it was, only for his head to slump down again, gaze fixed to the tabletop.</p><p>Adam looked over Lance’s shoulder to where Pidge and Hunk sat, both with worried furrows to their brows.</p><p>Adam’s phone buzzed and he took it out to see a new message from Pidge.</p><p> </p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> He’s been like this since we saw Allura and Lotor together</p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> Is it maybe jealousy?</p><p> </p><p>Adam raised a brow in question before quickly typing his reply.</p><p> </p><p><b>ADAMN:</b> He’s been over Allura for a while already, Pidgeon</p><p> </p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> Kay to be fair I’m gay, ace and am terrible with people</p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> I’ve never really paid attention to stuff like that before</p><p> </p><p><b>ADAMN:</b> Smh you are such a disaster gayce it’s not even funny</p><p> </p><p><b>Gremlin:</b> HEY! I am at least a semi-functional gay!</p><p> </p><p><b>ADAMN:</b> More like a disaster gay with the occasional enlightenment</p><p> </p><p>A loud, heavy sigh interrupted their conversation, everyone’s gaze turning back to the slumped form that was Lance. He’d completely drooped so his forehead was pressed against the tabletop, his arms hanging listlessly at his sides.</p><p>Tucking his phone away, Adam turned back to the task at hand.</p><p>He poked Lance’s forehead, murmuring, “Hey, Mouse. You alive?”</p><p>“Barely,” Lance muttered with a pout.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>“You don’t have a penny.”</p><p>Adam scoffed, digging out his wallet and plonking a penny directly in front of Lance’s nose on the tabletop.</p><p>Lance sat up, picking up the penny and inspecting it. “Huh.”</p><p>“So?” Adam asked. He leaned back in his chair; his ankle hooked over his knee in an easy pose. “Penny. Thoughts. Go.”</p><p>Lance sighed again, though he sounded fractionally less miserable than before. And at least he was sitting mostly upright again.</p><p>“I dunno, man. Things are weird lately. Like, I get it we’re working with the empire to save the universe of whatever, but I still think Lotor’s plan is too…” Lance placed either hand up to his eyes as if they were blinkers, the word obviously escaping him.</p><p>“Narrow-minded?” Hunk supplied.</p><p>Lance snapped a finger, pointing it in Hunk’s direction. “Yeah, that!”</p><p>Pidge took her glasses off, rubbing them clean with the hem of her T-shirt as she spoke. “I get what you mean, but it is still probably the best long-term plan. Give the Galra an infinite amount of the resource they use most and then the rest of the dominoes will fall into place.”</p><p>Lance crossed his arms with a huff, slouching low in his seat. “I guess… still think my idea’s better.”</p><p>Hunk nodded. “It’s a pretty solid plan, one I’d probably go with first if Lotor hadn’t suggested the inter-reality ship thingie.”</p><p>“You told them?” Adam asked in surprise.</p><p>Lance shrugged, sitting up again. “Yeah, we had an impromptu sleepover the other night and I needed to rant.”</p><p>Relief washed over Adam in waves. Lance, Hunk and Pidge seemed to be spending more time together again, that was at least one good thing during this frankly messy phase they found themselves in.</p><p>“Yeah, it was pretty nice. Hunk made snacks and Lance painted my nails for me,” Pidge added, showing her green and black nails. If Adam squinted, he could see two yellow and green blodges that were perhaps supposed to represent the caterpillars on either thumb.</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me,” Adam said as he dug through his cardigan pockets, “I hope you don’t mind, Lance, but I swung by your room and brought some options.”</p><p>Adam unveiled three different coloured bottles of nail polish, spreading his hands out in a ta-da motion. “Take your pick.”</p><p>“Do I have a say in this?” Lance grumbled though he was eyeing the nail polishes with open interest.</p><p>“Nope,” Adam said, popping the p.</p><p>“Fiiiiiine,” Lance groaned. He cupped his chin, taking his colour choice into great consideration.</p><p>Adam had given him an option between ruby red, ocean blue and a dark plum purple.</p><p>Lance’s gaze flicked a moment to Adam’s, thin brow arching in an <em>I know what you’re doing</em> way.</p><p>Adam played as innocent as he could manage, shooting Lance a cheeky grin before tapping his imaginary watch.</p><p>“Tick tock.”</p><p>Lance’s finger hovered a moment before pointing out his choice. “This one.”</p><p>“An excellent choice,” Adam said, pushing the blue and purple bottles away and uncapping the red one.</p><p>Lance placed his hands flat against the table, already knowing how this worked. “You any good at this?”</p><p>“I know a thing or two,” Adam said, starting with Lance’s left thumb.</p><p>Adam had often painted his nails during times where he was anxious or was in need of a distraction. The Garrison had a very strict dress code, however, which meant Adam would have to take off the colours sooner than he liked. Nine times out of ten, his room would end up smelling like nail polish remover during stressful times like exams or when Shiro had done something extremely kiss-worthy which Adam needed to promptly distract himself from or risk losing the only real friendship he had.</p><p>Ah, the joys of teenage angst.</p><p>“Hey, Adam,” Lance said.</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>“Have you gotten any messages from Keith lately?”</p><p>Adam paused, brush hovering over Lance’s pinkie as he met Lance’s eyes.</p><p>The poor boy looked a little lost but also a tad bit hopeful.</p><p>“Sorry, Mouse, same as you. Radio silence.”</p><p>The hope dried up and Lance looked away. “Right… yeah.”</p><p>“I still send him messages sometimes,” Adam admitted. “For when he’s got connection again. So he knows I was thinking about him.”</p><p>“Heh, me too,” Lance replied with the ghost of a laugh. “He’s gonna have sooooo many unread messages when he gets back.”</p><p><em>When, not if</em> Adam noted which was a good sign.</p><p>Adam stole another glance at Pidge and Hunk over Lance’s shoulder. The two were half-heartedly working on whatever project they’d started but mostly seemed to be listening as their friend finally admitted what was eating at him.</p><p>“I miss him so much,” Lance murmured, barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I miss him too,” Adam said without hesitation.</p><p>They settled into a semi-comfortable silence as he started on the second layer, the red bright and shiny in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the hangar. It was a near-perfect replica of the Red Lion’s rich, fiery hue.</p><p>“Adam, about what we talked about at breakfast,” Lance suddenly said, voice pitched low so only Adam could hear.</p><p>Adam tilted his head in interest, showing he was listening.</p><p>“Should I tell him? When he gets back?”</p><p>Adam had to contain his glee as he did the final layer on Lance’s right pinkie, capping the polish and meeting Lance’s two-toned eyes.</p><p>“That’s up to you to decide,” he said, putting on a sagely voice. “But if it’s anything like the night I confessed to Shiro and you feel like it’s the right moment, then I say go for it.”</p><p>Lance brightened at this, his lips ticking up in a tiny smile for the first time since Adam arrived.</p><p>“Right, I’m done!”</p><p>“Ooh, let me see!” Pidge cried, pushing her wheelie chair over to their table and eyeing Lance’s newly painted nails. “I like it! Nice change from all the blue.”</p><p>Hunk peeked over Lance’s shoulder, a hand scrubbing through Lance’s curls affectionately. “Looks good man! Nicely done, Adam.”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you,” Adam said with a bow.</p><p>Lance flexed his hand, admiring the colour with a wobbly smile. “Wish I had my sweater. It would match perfectly.”</p><p>“The red one?” Hunk asked. When Lance nodded, he continued, “Where did it go?”</p><p>“Keith,” was Lance’s only answer, wobbly smile growing into something surer, warmer. Tender, perhaps even loving, one could say.</p><p>Adam grinned to himself, thinking back to when he’d helped Keith pack his bag. He may or may not have slipped in a little something extra when Keith wasn’t looking – besides the phone he’d gifted Keith that is.</p><p>With a clap of his hands, Adam rose, proclaiming. “Alright, since I wasn’t invited to this very important sleepover I’ve been hearing about, I demand some Hunk snacks as payment.”</p><p>“Ooooh please make those nacho-things again!” Pidge cried.</p><p>“One Not-quite-nachos-but-close-enough coming right up!” Hunk replied with a grin.</p><p>“Hermanito, you coming?” Adam asked as they all got ready to leave.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lance said, still smiling fondly at his nails. “Yeah, I could eat.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Keith started to lose his grip on time the further they picked their away across the borders of the abyss.</p><p>He’d started singing songs in his head at one point in an attempt to keep track of how much time had passed. Quickly one song had blended into another until all he could think to sing was Lance’s version of “Hey There Delilah”, the little edits Lance made so it suited their story bringing a smile to his face.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why when he made his next leap he didn’t notice a large piece of debris heading straight towards him.</p><p>“Keith!” Krolia cried as the rock collided with Keith, breaking in clouds of dust and rubble while causing Keith to lose his trajectory and start falling closer towards the gravity wells of the abyss.</p><p>“Keith, use your thrusters!” Krolia said, panic lacing her voice.</p><p>“I’m trying!” Keith cried out, feeling himself being tugged closer and closer towards where matter started to stretch into nothingness.</p><p>In a last-ditch attempt to save himself, Keith flung his blade out towards the nearest asteroid. The blade sunk into it, a secure anchor. Krolia jetpacked to it, clutching the chord connecting Keith to his blade and giving it a hard tug to pull him away from the force of gravity still trying to suck him in.</p><p>Keith began spiralling out of control from Krolia’s frantic tugging on the rope.</p><p>Krolia clung to the asteroid with one hand, the other reaching out to where Keith was starting to float towards.</p><p>“Grab my hand!”</p><p>He stretched as far as he could, breathing a sigh of relief as he and Krolia grabbed onto one another by the hand, holding fast.</p><p>Just then, the light appeared again, washing everything in its golden glow. Including them.</p><p>A little more prepared this time, Keith didn’t feel so disorientated as he entered what seemed to be another of Krolia’s memories.</p><p>He was met with the sight of Earth. It was beautiful seeing the big blue orb he’d once called home intact and thriving.</p><p>A red holo screen popped up and Keith realised he was standing with Krolia in the cockpit of a Galra fighter jet.</p><p>Her armour was slightly different to what it was now in the present, so it must have been before she’s risen in the ranks of Ranveig’s faction.</p><p>A video screen popped up to Krolia’s right, revealing the face of the second pilot not too far off.</p><p><em>“Is it possible? The signature is nearly identical to the Red Lion’s,”</em> he said.</p><p>“We should obtain visual confirmation before we call it in,” Krolia stated, not giving anything away though Keith could tell she was nervous, watching her thumb rub along her index finger out of sight of the camera.</p><p><em>“Negative. We’ve never received another reading like this before,”</em> the solider argued. <em>“There’s a Voltron Lion on this planet. I’m sure of it. Call it in immediately. That’s an order.”</em></p><p>Krolia hesitated, her superior’s patience waning thin as he growled, <em>“I said, call it in.”</em></p><p>Keith saw the moment her mind had been made up.</p><p>“Vrepit Sa,” Krolia replied before activating her accelerator. Her ship flew backwards, providing enough space between the two ships so she could open fire on the soldier.</p><p>He dodged and swerved, gritting out, <em>“You think you can take all the glory for yourself!”</em></p><p>“I’m not looking for glory,” Krolia replied, unconcerned by the Mexican stand-off she now found herself in.</p><p>The two ships kept circling until they were facing one other, both shooting to kill.</p><p>The Galra soldier managed to nick to Krolia’s wing and deal a damaging blow to the engine.</p><p>Alarms were blaring, Krolia nearly knocked out of her seat from all the action. With a grunt, she took one final shot with her laser gun, decimating her superior before she began to lose altitude and fall down to Earth.</p><p>Krolia tried to keep control of her ship, but it was only picking up speed and becoming more and more difficult to keep a handle on.</p><p>Outside the windshield was the view of endless blue sand dunes and rocky terrain. It neared, closer and closer until the ship finally connected, crashing into a heap of sand.</p><p>Black smoke quickly filled the cockpit. Krolia groaned, unable to shift without everything hurting. She’d managed to smack her head on her console in the crash, the glass of her helmet taking most of the brunt but that also meant no protection from the smoke.</p><p>She shut her eyes, preparing herself for the inevitable. At least she would die having done her duty.</p><p>However, just as she’d accepted her fate, the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the cockpit.</p><p>
  <em>Clang! Clang! Clang!</em>
</p><p>There was a horrible creaking sound and then a light. Krolia’s eyes fluttered opened as she breathed in the fresh, cool night air. Moonlight leaked through the opening that had been torn into the side of her ship and there, silhouetted by the moon, was a figure.</p><p>Krolia couldn’t help but notice it was a rather attractive one at that before passing out.</p><p>Keith shuddered, opening his eyes to find himself back in the abyss.</p><p>Krolia was staring at him intently, lips a thin line.</p><p>She tugged on his arm, Keith landing alongside her on the asteroid with a shaky breath. While Keith composed himself, Krolia dislodged his blade, wrapping the cord up methodically. She was scarily silent.</p><p>“That’s how you and dad met,” Keith murmured.</p><p>Krolia said nothing. It technically wasn’t a question.</p><p>Keith changed tactics, asking, “How did you know to look for the Blue Lion on Earth?”</p><p>“We didn’t,” Krolia said. “After Sendak found the Red Lion, the Galra engineered a way to pick up on the Lions’ signatures from close range. Zarkon had thousands of scouts searching for them. The Blade of Marmora made sure to embed agents in as many of those scout teams as possible, in an effort to prevent the Galra from obtaining any more Lions.”</p><p>Krolia turned, offering up Keith’s blade to him. “I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”</p><p>Keith reached out just before there was another low rumbling. He dropped his hand, facing the dark star at the center of the abyss again as the light grew bigger once more.</p><p>“Hold on,” Krolia cried as the light wave hit them, sending Keith tumbling into another one of her memories.</p><p>He grunted, blinking his eyes open to see the Blue Lion in her cave back on Earth, her forcefield up and protecting her from the two figures that stood at her feet.</p><p>Keith stumbled forward, already knowing who he’d find there. He’d recognize his father’s broad shoulders anywhere.</p><p>Kevin stood there in his dusty jeans and even dustier jacket with Krolia at his side. She was wearing a faded red T-shirt with the sleeves cut off, no doubt to accommodate for her inhuman size and extremely broad shoulders, with a loose pair of jeans, what looked to be a spare pair of his father’s boots and a flannel tied at the waist.</p><p>Somehow the two complemented one another – Kevin with his dark shaggy hair and tanned skin and Krolia with her lilac complexion and purple mop of hair. Light and dark. Day and night. Ying and Yang.</p><p>“I never thought I’d see another Lion in my lifetime,” Krolia breathed, in utter awe at the sight before her.</p><p>“You’ve been telling me about this ship for months, but this is beyond words,” Kevin replied. “Are you sure you don’t want me to contact the Garrison? They could help?” This last part sounded like something that had been discussed many times before. And like the many times before, Krolia replied, “We’ve discussed this. It could put your entire civilization in jeopardy.”</p><p>Kevin seemed hesitant, almost shy as he asked, “Does this mean you’re gonna contact your people and continue your mission?”</p><p>Krolia didn’t hesitate. “My ship being destroyed was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn’t go back even if I could.”</p><p>She stepped in closer, taking Kevin’s hand in hers. It seemed almost small in comparison to her long, clawed fingertips but their fingers laced together as easily as breathing.</p><p>“I have a new mission now,” she continued softly. “I’m going to stay here and protect the Blue Lion.”</p><p>Kevin tightened his grip, capturing Krolia’s eyes with his own. He had to tilt his head up slightly to meet her gaze, Krolia having more than a couple inches on him, but his smile was inarguably full of trust and love.</p><p>“I want to help.”</p><p>Krolia returned his smile with a soft tilt of her lips. It was small but Kevin must have learned by now how to read this strange woman from the stars. The woman he rescued. The woman he loved.</p><p>The vision ended, Keith sighing as he came to in the abyss once more.</p><p>“You were stuck on earth.”</p><p>Krolia said nothing a moment before turning her head, finally meeting Keith’s gaze.</p><p>“There was no place I’d rather be. Now, come along. We need to keep going.”</p><p>Placing Keith’s blade back in his hand, Krolia started up her jetpack, flying off to the next biggest piece of debris.</p><p>Keith took a moment to look at his blade.</p><p>He was only eight when his father gifted it to him. Keith had unwrapped his birthday presents already, his new sketchbook open on the carpet and pencil in hand, ready to draw to his heart’s content, when his father cleared his throat.</p><p>Keith looked up from his spot on the carpet. He’d always lay on his stomach in the lounge area, in this lovely patch of sunlight that shone through the front window, creating four golden rectangles on the floor.</p><p>“Keith, I’ve something else for ya.”</p><p>“More presents?” Keith asked in confusion. He already had exactly what he wanted, what else could his dad possibly have to give?</p><p>“Come here,” his dad said, beckoning to him. Keith got up, coming to stand in front of his father as he kneeled down so they were eye to eye. He was holding something behind his back. Keith tried to take a peek over his father’s shoulder, but his father only chuckled, adjusting whatever it was he was hiding so Keith couldn’t see.</p><p>“I considered only giving this to ya when you were a little older, but I think you’re grown up enough now to have it.”</p><p>“What is it Pop?” Keith asked, unable to withhold his curiosity.</p><p>Kevin hesitated a second before finally unveiling what he’d been hiding. In his open palms laid a knife. Keith noted that it was unlike his father’s survival knife he sometimes used when they went out camping. The edge was clean and sharp with no jagged teeth and the handle was made out of some kind of metal Keith couldn’t identify. On the hilt was a strange symbol that glowed a pretty indigo colour.</p><p>He looked up at his father, jaw dropped. “Is this really for me?”</p><p>“Mhm. From someone very special. You only met them when you were a baby, so you probably won’t remember but I promise when you’re a little older, I’ll tell you all about them.” Kevin got a little glassy-eyed then, a younger Keith not understanding what was causing his father to look the way he did. Keith now realised it was love and longing – Kevin still pining, still hoping for Krolia’s return.</p><p>After taking a moment to compose himself, Kevin gently whispered, “Go on, take it.”</p><p>Carefully, Keith took hold of the knife’s handle, shifting it so he was holding it as his father was in the palms of his hands. It was lightweight and cool to the touch but when he ran his thumb over the strange symbol he swore it warmed up and pulsed, just for a second.</p><p>“I’ll take good care of it, Pop, I promise!” Keith said, smiling shyly up at his father with a quickly added, “Thank you.”</p><p>A large, calloused hand landed on his head, messing up his already messy mop of hair.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Keith.”</p><p>Keith released a slow, shaky breath, coming back to the present. He wondered that if they stayed out here long enough if Krolia would get to see that memory. If Keith would get to relive it and all its precious details time and grief had chipped away.</p><p>Sheathing his blade and tucking the chord away, Keith activated his jetpack, blinking back the scant tears that refused to stay away.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Allura’s head was beginning to ache.</p><p>Working non-stop, whilst pushing them closer towards this goal, was starting to take its toll.</p><p>Allura exhaled, dropping her hands as her knees gave out from under her.</p><p>“Allura!”</p><p>Strong arms embraced her, pillowing her fall. Allura blinked up at a worried Lotor, her head in his lap, his hands carefully cradling her. His hair fell around them as he leaned over her, creating a silvery-white curtain that cut them off from the rest of the world.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Lotor asked.</p><p>“I-I’m fine. Just tired,” Allura admitted.</p><p>“I’ve been working you too hard,” Lotor murmured, berating himself.</p><p>Allura shook her head, saying, “No, I wanted to do this. I think I’ve just been pushing myself a little too hard.” <em>From wanting to impress you.</em></p><p>Lotor’s right hand lifted, reaching forward, about to cup her cheek, perhaps, but retracted at the last second.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Lotor asked, avoiding her eye. If she squinted, she could see a plum-purple blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“I think so,” she replied.</p><p>With Lotor’s help, Allura shuffled to her feet, Lotor’s hands remaining lightly on her shoulders in case her knees gave way again.</p><p>“You’ve done much work today, Prin- ah, Allura. You need your rest. We can continue tomorrow.”</p><p>Allura sighed, offering Lotor an encouraging smile. “There’s still a long way to go, but I’m proud of what we’ve accomplished together.”</p><p>Gently, slowly, so she could refuse him if she wished, Lotor took her hands in his. Allura squeezed them, Lotor’s thumbs dancing along her knuckles.</p><p>“None of this would be possible… without you,” he whispered.</p><p>Before Allura could think of a reply Lotor stepped away, clearing his throat. “Do you need help getting back to your ship? If it’s too far I could have a guest room made up for you?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Allura said, biting her bottom lip and holding back a giddy smile. “But I think I’m alright now. I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Lotor smiled, his plum blush deepening. “Until then, Allura.”</p><p>Allura felt like she was walking on clouds as she entered the Castle. She was still sore from the long hours of standing she’d endured but it was a good ache, the kind you had after a hard workout or a successful mission.</p><p>Before she could disappear down the hallway that would lead her to her bed chambers, she was stopped by the mice.</p><p>“Hello, everyone,” she said, kneeling down to speak to her friends. She stroked Chulatt’s velvety ears, receiving waves and squeaky greetings in return.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Allura asked.</p><p>Platt answered her, Allura frowning. “What’s he doing there alone?”</p><p>Chuchule jumped up and down, squeaking out another answer.</p><p>“Well, that simply won’t do. Come along.”</p><p>Opening up her hands, the mice scurried up her arms, taking up residence on her shoulders and in her hair as she started for the common room. As the mice had said, Lance sat on the couches alone, phone in hand and Pidge’s headphones covering his ears.</p><p>Allura stepped further into the room, clearing her throat. Whatever Lance was watching had him utterly enthralled however as he chuckled softly, completely unaware of Allura.</p><p>Allura ended up having to wave a hand in front of his face to catch his attention. Lance startled, pushing the headphones off his ears as he blinked up at Allura in surprise.</p><p>“Allura! Wow, sorry, how long have you –?”</p><p>“Not long. I just thought I’d come check up on you,” Allura said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. It wasn’t very princess-like, but Lance was like family at this point, so she figured it didn’t matter too much.</p><p>Lance’s eyes narrowed as he spotted the mice hiding in Allura’s hair. “They tattled on me, didn’t they?”</p><p>Allura giggled, a velvety nose tickling her ear. “I’m afraid so. The mice are terrible gossips, but then again, so am I. May I?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure,” Lance said, scooching up a bit. Allura sat, leaning back with a sigh on the comfy cushions.</p><p>“Long day?” Lance asked.</p><p>“Very,” Allura replied with a sigh.</p><p>“You know, it’ll be extra comfy if you put your feet up on the table,” Lance suggested.</p><p>Allura eyed the coffee table longingly. Her inner princess argued against it, however. “I shouldn’t. A princess doesn’t –”</p><p>Lance waved her excuses away. “You’re off duty. Live a little.”</p><p>Allura didn’t need to be told twice. Kicking her feet up, she crossed her ankles, sinking a little lower in her seat with a happy sigh.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Allura giggled again, enjoying this small bit of rebellion. “Much.”</p><p>Lance settled back at well, one arm slung over the back of the couch, the other hand still holding his phone. Allura saw that a video was playing on the screen, the sound leaking a tiny bit through the unused headphones.</p><p>“Is that your family?” she asked.</p><p>Lance nodded; eyes glued to the screen. “I was feeling a little homesick.”</p><p>“I understand the feeling,” Allura whispered.</p><p>Lance paused the video, putting his phone aside. He seemed a little nervous, that same awkward air about him from before.</p><p>“Hey, do you –”</p><p>“Are you – oh.”</p><p>They both laughed awkwardly, Lance gesturing for Allura to speak first.</p><p>“I just wanted to ask if you’re alright. You’ve seemed a little… off today.”</p><p>Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… that bit with the toolbox wasn’t my greatest moment.”</p><p>Allura giggled at the memory, trying to hide it behind her hand and failing. “I’m sorry, it was a little funny.”</p><p>“Yeah, a little bit,” Lance said, pinching two fingers together. “I’m okay. Had a little talk with Adam. He did my nails for me too.”</p><p>He held his hand up, brandishing beautifully done red nails. They matched the Red Lion perfectly.</p><p>“Oh, those are lovely!” Allura exclaimed. “Do you think he’d do mine too if I asked?”</p><p>“Is that something you guys do now? Braid each other’s hair and swap gossip?” Lance joked.</p><p>“That does sound a little off-brand for us, I’ll admit.”</p><p>“Still, I think if you asked very nicely, he’d say yes,” Lance whispered conspiratorially.</p><p>The two laughed, the tension melting away as they grew more comfortable in each other’s company. Allura couldn’t remember spending time one on one with Lance like this and it feeling so easy – except maybe when his bayard had changed into her father’s broadsword. But then, she’d sort of been in control, showing him a tip or two. This, however, placed them on equal footing, simply talking about their days and making jokes and laughing.</p><p>“Are you feeling a little better?” Allura asked.</p><p>Lance shrugged, waving his hand in a so-so gesture. “Yes and no. I just… I really miss Keith. Which is so weird to say out loud but it’s true.”</p><p>Allura was a little taken aback by that. “Keith? Your so-called rival, that Keith?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. Things change,” Lance said, lips curling up in a secret smile. “Good change, though.”</p><p>While Allura desperately wanted to ask him to elaborate Lance still hadn’t been able to ask his initial question. Allura said as much, waiting eagerly as Lance took a second. He rubbed the back of his neck again, avoiding Allura’s eyes.</p><p>“Uh… this is kinda personal and you can totally not answer. But I was just wondering if you, um, if you liked Lotor?”</p><p>At Allura’s silence, Lance started to panic, words running into each other as he spluttered, “I’m not, like, jealous, I promise. Like, I don’t really have a crush on you anymore? No offense? But, uh, I’m just – I guess I’m just wanting to look out for you. You’re kinda like a sister to me at this point, ya know, and I just really want you to be happy, you know?”</p><p>Allura’s lips curled into a fond grin the longer Lance talked. She reached out, grabbing Lance’s hands to stop their wild gesturing.</p><p>“Lance, it’s alright. I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Which part?” Lance asked.</p><p>“All of it,” Allura replied. “You’re like a brother to me as well. I – I care for you deeply, just as I care for the rest of the team. We’re like family.”</p><p>Lance nodded slowly, nervousness dissipating. “Yeah, yeah exactly.”</p><p>Allura squeezed his hands before dropping them, folding them neatly in her lap. “In regards to Lotor… I do think there is some affection there. Whether it will grow into something more remains to be seen.”</p><p>“That’s… wow, okay, it’s a little weird, I’ll be honest,” Lance replied, offering Allura a rueful smile.</p><p>“It is… strange. At one point we were enemies and now…”</p><p>“Boyfriend material,” Lance finished for her.</p><p>Allura’s cheeks reddened, tips of her ears burning as she murmured. “Perhaps.”</p><p>Lance went quiet, hands fidgeting in his lap. “It’s weird, seeing someone who you thought you had all figured out suddenly in this new light. And you’re kinda scared but you also really, really prefer this new person to the one you thought you knew.”</p><p>Lance spoke softly, voice tinged with a fondness that made Allura realise that perhaps he wasn’t speaking about Lotor anymore.</p><p>This was certainly quite the development if Allura was connecting the dots correctly.</p><p>“It can be scary, but also so exciting, getting to know them like no one else knows them,” she finally said.</p><p>Lance tore his gaze away from his fidgeting fingers, looking to Allura with those lovely two-toned eyes, freckles stark against the rosy blush decorating his cheeks.</p><p>He chuckled, hand scrubbing through his wayward curls. “We’re both goners, aren’t we?”</p><p>Allura giggled, not hiding her mirth as she agreed. “Yes, yes I think we are.”</p><p>After their laughter had died down, the conversation coming to a natural end, Allura yawned, her tiredness catching up with her once more.</p><p>“I think I’ll retire early tonight. Could you tell the others?” she asked as she stood, stretching and relishing the little <em>pop</em> her spine made.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem,” Lance said. His phone was back in his hand, fingers already selecting a new video.</p><p>Allura was about to walk through the doorway when Lance called after her.</p><p>“Oh, Allura?’</p><p>“Yes, Lance?”</p><p>“I’m happy for you,” Lance said. It was the most genuine, the most real she had ever seen him. She rather liked this new side to Lance she’d discovered. He was sweet, a little awkward, and perhaps lovelorn for the moment. But hopefully, once all of this was done, once Keith was home and they were properly on their way to achieving peace, perhaps then he would truly embrace this side of himself and allow him to shine as brightly as he deserved.</p><p>Until then, Allura would wait patiently in the wings, awaiting his shining moment.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered. Slipping through the doorway, a quiet, happy smile graced her lips, making the fluttering feeling in her chest sing the sweetest melody she’d ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was well past over two dozen repeats of Lance’s song in his head before they took another break.</p><p>Keith landed heavily on his feet, his legs giving out and forcing him to drop into a crouch.</p><p>“At the rate we’re going, it’s going to take a lifetime to reach the end,” he said, stopping Krolia before she could jetpack away again.</p><p>“We have to keep moving, however long it takes,” she replied but even she was starting to look tired, her shoulders slouching, breathing heavy.</p><p>Keith stumbled to his feet, catching his breath. His throat was parched, lips dry and beginning to crack. “Without food and water, we’re never going to make it. We have to come up with another plan.”</p><p>Krolia considered his words, the two of them settling into a contemplative silence when another low rumbling began. At first, Keith thought it would be another wave of light, however, instead, they were graced with the vision of two strange creatures. They were ginormous, well above the size of a great whale. Emerald green in colour, their thick skins were covered in what looked like moss and foliage, their backs bearing forests of trees and mountainous landscapes.</p><p>“Wha-what are those?” Keith asked in amazement.</p><p>“I have no idea,” Krolia replied, gaping up at the space whales. “Whatever they are, they seem to know their way through the quantum abyss.”</p><p>Keith watched the strange, majestic creatures slowly make their way towards the center of the abyss, tentacles flowing behind them like ribbons in the wind.</p><p>“They’re not getting drawn into the space-time drop-offs,” Keith realised.</p><p>Krolia nodded. “It’s…”</p><p>“Amazing,” Keith finished for her, the two sharing a smile.</p><p>Their respite was swiftly broken by another wave of light. Keith braced himself, shutting his eyes against the blinding golden light.</p><p>When he opened them again, he was inside his father’s cabin, his childhood home. The room was painted in blue and purple shadows, pearlescent moonlight leaking in through the thin gauze curtains. In the distance, he could hear a cactus wren calling out its sweet song, the wind gently shifting sand about outside.</p><p>Slowly, Keith looked around the room. It was the main bedroom, exactly as he remembered it. There, on the bedside table was a portrait of Kevin and his parents when Kevin himself was only eight or nine. On the dresser were haphazard piles of books, threatening to tip over at any second. And on the mantle was a small collection of stones, some simple, regular stones you’d find in the canyons, others a little rarer. It was a smaller collection than what Keith remembered. No doubt his father hadn’t collected some of the stones he remembered yet.</p><p>Keith’s gaze was drawn to his father and Krolia on the bed, Krolia resting back against Kevin’s chest, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist, chin hooked over her shoulder to smile down at baby Keith swaddled in Krolia arms. He was feeding on a bottle of milk, Krolia and Kevin looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe.</p><p>The moment was disrupted when Krolia’s blade began to glow from its place on her bedside table, the indigo light of its Marmora sigil eerie in the darkness of the room.</p><p>Krolia stood, gently placing baby Keith in his crib before walking to the window. Outside in the sky were three purple streaks of light descending towards the desert earth.</p><p>“They’re scouts. They must’ve picked up the Blue Lion’s signal,” Krolia whispered.</p><p>Kevin came to stand by her side, hand on her shoulder as he watched the purple lights streak across the sky. Krolia relished in how much comfort even such a small action managed to provide.</p><p>“We need to stop them before they report back to command.”</p><p>“What’s the plan?” Kevin asked.</p><p>Krolia immediately leapt into action. She stripped off her casual clothes, digging out her old Galra armour and putting it on lighting fast. Kevin didn’t waste a minute either. From the trunk at the foot of the bed, he unearthed his protective firemen’s vest, donning fingerless gloves and his riding boots.</p><p>“I have explosives,” Krolia said, dumping a satchel filled with at least a dozen small circular explosive devices. “They aren’t powerful enough to destroy a fighter, but if we detonate them in the intake valves, they could stop them from taking off.”</p><p>Kevin shouldered the bag, making sure none of the explosives had dropped out before giving Krolia a nod. Krolia sheathed her blade into her thigh holster, ready for battle.</p><p>“When they’re set, use this to detonate the charges and take out the ships.” Krolia offered Kevin the detonator, showing him where the button was.</p><p>He pocketed it, asking, “What will you be doing?”</p><p>“I’m going to find out what the scouts know and get rid of them.”</p><p>Kevin grinned, scratching his stubble. “Is it weird I find that kinda hot?”</p><p>Krolia tilted her head in honest confusion. “The temperature hasn’t changed?”</p><p>Kevin shook his head, still grinning. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s do this.”</p><p>Both of them stopped a moment at Keith’s crib, watching their son sleep soundly.</p><p>“We’ll be back, I promise,” Krolia whispered and the two left the house.</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but grin upon seeing his father’s old hoverbike. It was cherry red and had seen better days, but Kevin always managed to keep her running despite every mechanic’s reservations. Keith remembered days spent sitting in front of his father, hair whipping about and sand flying everywhere as Kevin took them out for joyrides in the desert. Of course, after Kevin died, the bike was sold. Maybe that’s why when Keith ran away from the Garrison and stole Shiro’s favourite bike he’d painted it red, in remembrance of his father and brother both.</p><p>Having dropped Krolia off near the entrance to the Blue Lion’s cave, Kevin took off into the night, heading towards where the Galra scouts had parked their jets.</p><p>When Krolia found the Blue Lion, it was to find two Galra trying to break through the forcefield, without success.</p><p>Krolia gripped the handle of her blade, the weight comforting in her hand, before throwing it directly into the scout’s console they had set up. It distracted them a moment long enough for Krolia to start her charge, running straight for them.</p><p>One of the scouts had a gun and began firing at her. She easily dodged his frankly poor attempts at shooting her, sliding down along the floor and kicking his feet out from under him. The other scout rose, laser gun cocked, but Krolia was too quick.</p><p>She dislodged her blade from the console, swiping and knocking the gun from the scout’s hands. Spinning it around in her hand, she was about to deal the death blow when she heard the high-pitched whine of another gun being cocked.</p><p>She froze, eyes darting to the third scout who stood with his gun aimed right at her.</p><p>“Drop your weapon,” he ordered, looking rather smug. “I spotted her sneaking in. She was with a primitive who was setting explosives on our ships. He’s been neutralized.”</p><p>“No!” Krolia cried, her feelings overtaking her a moment. The fear that came with that statement, the heartache it was already causing, was nearly unfathomable.</p><p>Breathing in a deep, albeit shaky, breath, Krolia took a fighting stance once more. She wouldn’t be doing Keith or Kevin any good if she let her emotions overwhelm her where it mattered most.</p><p>“I said drop your weapon,” the scout repeated.</p><p>Krolia adjusted her knife, hand shaking as she tried to think her way out of this. Resignation crossed her features and then she stood, hands raised in surrender. She dropped her blade and waited.</p><p>Three seconds was all it took.</p><p>The scout lowered his gun, realizing his mistake too late as Krolia crouched low, swinging her leg round to sweep the second scout’s legs out from under him and grasp her blade mid-air. He’d already starting firing, but the blade did its job, flying through the air head over tails and destroying the scout’s gun, causing it to explode in his face.</p><p>The second scout had recovered, aiming a roundhouse kick to Krolia’s jaw. She arched backwards, dodging it cleanly and standing just in time to catch the scout’s leg in his second kick attempt. She grabbed it firmly, slamming the scout over her shoulder and hard into the ground.</p><p>She made quick of him, snapping his neck only to see the first scout she’d initially taken out scrambling to his feet and halfway out the cave already.</p><p>Krolia sprinted, picking up her knife and passing the stiffening corpse of the scout whose gun had exploded in his face without so much as a thought.</p><p>She forced her legs to go faster, to work harder, but it was no use. The scout had already reached his ship and had conducted lift-off by the time Krolia had made it to the cliff face looking down unto the valley where the ships had been stored.</p><p>She gritted her teeth, cursing under her breath as the ship took off, thrusters at full throttle. It grew smaller and smaller, nearly disappearing entirely from sight before there was an audible click.</p><p>The ship exploded in bright bursts of orange and yellow and Krolia watched as the debris began to fall from the sky, landing silently in the desert sand where they would no doubt lay unnoticed for years to come.</p><p>She looked down and there was Kevin, right shoulder bleeding through his vest, with the detonator in hand. His hand dropped, fingers going limp as he passed out from the pain.</p><p>The next few hours were a blur – getting Kevin onto his hoverbike and back to the cabin, patching him up and silently cursing herself all the while for not being there, for taking too long to get to him and putting Keith back to bed when he woke up screaming at three in the morning.</p><p>By daybreak, Krolia hadn’t slept a wink but her mind was already made on what her next step needed to be.</p><p>It was only once Kevin was properly awake, having had his usual morning cup of tea and was checking up on Keith who was still sound asleep in his crib, that Krolia broke the news to him.</p><p>Or rather, Kevin put the pieces together and read her like an open book without Krolia having to say a word.</p><p>“You’re leaving, aren’t you.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Krolia folded her arms, hands tightening their grip on her biceps as she looked upon the man she loved, bandaged to the ninth degree, and her son, asleep without a trouble in the world.</p><p>“I must go,” she said even though every word felt like a dagger.</p><p>“I thought you’d seen enough war,” Kevin murmured. It was a bit of a low blow but a justified one. They hadn’t had a wedding, they couldn’t possibly in their situation, but they had promised each other forever. And yet here Krolia was, breaking their one vow.</p><p>“If they found the Blue Lion once, they’ll find it again,” Krolia argued. “I need to report back to the Blades and stop the Galra from the inside.”</p><p>Kevin leaned his uninjured hand on the edge of the crib, shoulders stiffening into a hard line.</p><p>It broke Krolia’s heart, seeing him like this.</p><p>Kevin knew what it meant to put other’s wellbeing above his own. That was his job, after all. Diving into fiery buildings and rescuing lives because no one else was willing to die doing the right thing.</p><p>Pushing off the wall she was leaned up against, Krolia approached him, placing her hand over his gently. It was an odd yet lovely contrast, seeing her pale lilac skin and long tapering fingers in comparison to his thick fingered, callused workman’s hands.</p><p>She swiped a thumb along his wrist in soothing strokes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered.</p><p>Kevin’s hand shifted so their fingers were intertwined. He lifted them to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently like she was something to be worshipped and cherished rather than feared or hated. “I know, darlin’.”</p><p>Krolia’s bottom lip wobbled, the tears she’d been fighting back for hours brimming. “This is the best way for me to keep you both safe.”</p><p>Kevin nodded, kissing the back of her hand again and again in reassurance as the tears fell along her cheeks.</p><p>Eventually, Krolia calmed, once the tears had run dry and her reality had truly sunken in.</p><p>She looked down at her son, sleeping soundly still in his crib. He already had so much hair, thick, black and glossy compared to his father’s deep coffee-ground brown and her plum purple and magenta. She wondered what he would look like when he was older. Would he take after his father with that square chin and a barrel chest or would he be more like her – slim but toned, with a thick, messy fringe and a heart-shaped face that made her look less threatening than she’d care to admit.</p><p>She might never know what he looked like. She might never get to know her son and see where he took after his father and where he took after her. All she knew was that she needed to fight if she wanted to see him again – if she wanted to regain whatever shaky semblance of family she and Kevin had managed to cultivate together alone this desert cabin called home.</p><p>She leaned down, kissing Keith gently on the temple before whispering something in his ear. She straightened up, facing Kevin once more.</p><p>Unsheathing her blade, she offered it to him. “This is for Keith. He might need it someday.”</p><p>Kevin’s breath caught before he gently took Krolia’s blade from her, holding it delicately before sheathing it in his utility belt. He drew Krolia close with his uninjured arm, the two embracing as best they could with Kevin’s right arm in a sling.</p><p>“I love you,” Kevin whispered into Krolia’s hair, fingers playing with the longer strands at the back for the last time.</p><p>Krolia pulled back, lip wobbling and eyes brimming with tears again as she whispered, “You’re my mate.”</p><p>Kevin was taken aback at the statement. Krolia had given him minimal, simplified answers to his questions regarding the Galra that is until Kevin had started his rather poor attempts at courting and wooing Krolia. Krolia had sat him down in front of the fireplace, huddled in the sweatshirt he’d lent her as she explained the importance of mates in the Galra culture, what it meant to define someone with that label and the level of intimacy and trust it needed.</p><p>So hearing her say those words now, of course he was going to start crying as well.</p><p>They held one another close, breathing in each other’s scents and cataloguing every little detail they loved. Just in case. Just in case she wouldn’t make it back in time or if something happened to either of them.</p><p><em>Please, all stars above,</em> Krolia silently prayed, <em>let me see this man again just one more time.</em></p><p>Keith exited the memory on a shaky exhale, his own eyes starting to water slightly from the residual feelings he’d experienced.</p><p>Krolia’s head hung low, fists clenched and shaking at her sides, trying to deal with the aftermath of reliving such a painful memory.</p><p>It was Keith who eventually broke the silence.</p><p>“I finally understand why you left. You put the mission above all else.”</p><p>Krolia’s head shot up, eyes widening at Keith’s statement.</p><p>“No, that’s not true,” she breathed, pity and something unrecognizable lacing her voice. “I left to protect the person I love most. You.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Keith realised. It was love in her voice. Pity and love.</p><p>Quite the combination.</p><p>Keith swallowed thickly, trying to find the words to describe what was going on inside his head when a low rumbling began. There was a soft, echoey crooning and then they saw another one of the space whales slowly drift by.</p><p>Krolia considered it a moment before suddenly grabbing Keith’s hand and tugging him towards the creature.</p><p>“We need to get on that things back!”</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” Keith cried, activating his jetpack to jump in tune with Krolia from rock to rock.</p><p>“Unless you’ve got some magical mode of transportation hidden inside your pocket, I suggest you shut up and follow my lead!”</p><p><em>Ah great, two sassy moms</em>.</p><p>“Fuck it. Let’s chase down a space whale!”</p><p>The two took off in a sprint, leaping and jetpacking from one piece of floating debris to the next. They ended up having to run up a steep hill to gain enough momentum so that when they took that final leap, they could make it onto the creature’s back with the help of their jetpacks.</p><p>Keith let the movement carry him through his landing, rolling onto his back and up into a crouch. Krolia landed roughly at his side, rolling a bit before coming to rest on her stomach.<br/>She groaned, sitting up on her forearms.</p><p>In front of them lay the dense forest and mountainous landscape they’d seen from afar, now beckoning them to come and explore it.</p><p>“Do you really think this thing will take us through the abyss?” Keith asked, voicing his concern now before they went a step further.</p><p>Krolia groaned again, slowly rising to her feet. She looked at Keith, offering him a hand up. “Guess we’re about to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The day flew by so quickly that before Adam knew it was already nearing curfew. Allura had gone to bed early, apparently having overworked herself in enhancing Lotor’s ship. Lance seemed to be in a better mood than Adam had left him, Pidge and Hunk as chatty and lively as ever as they and Lance talked about a movie they’d been meaning to watch together. Adam had smiled down at his plate, Shiro’s hand in his own hidden under the table as he watched the teenagers be just that: teenagers.</p><p>Coran had pulled Adam into doing some deep cleaning around the Castle after lunch, meaning Adam couldn’t keep an eye on Lance nor could he go retrieve that awaiting datapad whose secret potential was becoming more and more appetizing by the minute.</p><p>After supper, everyone had a spot of free time, meaning Adam could finally nip down to the library and unearth his treasure. He was grinning from ear to ear, rubbing his hands together eagerly as he plucked the datapad off its shelf and plonked down onto his reading chair.</p><p>With a big puff of air, Adam blew away the layer of dust coating the screen before waking the datapad up. He thumbed the screen open, eyes skimming over the contents page. With a shrug, he kicked up his feet and began speed-reading, sure that this would just turn out like all the others – full of promise and no reward.</p><p>However, the longer Adam read, the more his stomach churned in knots. He was barely halfway through when he switched the screen off, placing the datapad carefully on the table before slumping back in his chair in shock.</p><p>He’d found something. He’d found something that could maybe answer a good portion of those horrible, vexatious questions that continually whizzed about rent-free in his head.</p><p>The only problem was, he really, <em>really</em> didn’t like the answer.</p><p>Adam leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the cool wood of the table and whispering a near-inaudible “Fuck,” under his breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I really liked the idea of people who feature heavily in the memories belonging to someone whose in the Quantum Abyss to re-live those memories too, at least partially, because why not *shrugs* </p><p>Also, platonic Allurance? Platonic Allurance.</p><p>As always, stay safe and I hope you all have a lovely day further!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Space Whale Chronicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Space and time works differently in the Quantum Abyss. Keith and Krolia have to learn to adapt to their new surroundings as they await passage to the next stop on their mission whilst also experiencing flashes of the past and the future. With so much time on their hands, can Keith and Krolia finally connect as mother and son or will sharing painful memories of the past only cause a greater rift to grow between them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DAY 1</b>
</p><p>Keith and Krolia didn’t waste any time standing around once they’d landed safely on the back of the space whale. They began trudging through thick patches of long grass, looking about in awe at the strange ecosystem they now found themselves in. Most of it seemed safe enough, trees branching out and creating canopies with blue and orange foliage. Stray twigs and fallen leaves crunched underneath Keith’s boot and if he listened closely, he could hear the faint cry of some sort of unrecognizable animal. Keith tilted his head back, neck craning. Above them, the sky churned in its kaleidoscopic merry-go-round of chaos, stars glittering against bright pinks mixed with emerald greens and sunshine yellows.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he murmured.</p><p>The peace and quiet were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind picking up, causing Keith’s hood to flap about his face.</p><p>
  <em>Wait…</em>
</p><p>“Was that air?” Keith asked, turning back to look at Krolia. She seemed to be having the same idea as him. Carefully, she unclasped her helmet, lifting it off her head and taking a hesitant breath in.</p><p>“It’s… it’s creating its own atmosphere,” she said in shock.</p><p>Keith banished his mask, lowering his hood as he took in a deep gulp of fresh air.</p><p>“Amazing. Where’s it coming from?”</p><p>As if in answer, another gust of wind flurried about their feet. Keith took off in a light jog, following the direction it came from. It led him near the edge of the whale’s back where he found large tubes blowing out fresh air. It sounded like trumpets were being played.</p><p>He leaned over the edge as far as he could go, chuckling as a fresh gust of air blew across his face, hair whipping about in inky ribbons. He spread his arms wide, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling for a moment. It was only when the gust stopped, did he realise how far forward he’d started to lean.</p><p>Keith gasped, pinwheeling his arms to try to catch his balance. A hand clamped him on the shoulder, pulling him back and away from the edge and causing him to land spread-eagled on the floor.</p><p>Keith huffed as he leaned up on his elbows to find Krolia grinning down at him.</p><p>“Careful now,” she said, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she started back the way they’d come.</p><p>Keith scrambled to his feet, hand brushing through the tangles in his hair as he caught up with Krolia.</p><p>She seemed to be surveying the land, eyes narrowed in interest.</p><p>“It’s an entire eco-system all on its own. If we’re lucky we might something decent to eat.”</p><p>“I’m feeling a little parched, to be honest,” Keith replied, licking his dry, cracked lips.</p><p>Krolia tugged on a lock of his hair, berating him. “Don’t do that, it’ll only make them drier.”</p><p>Keith pouted, shrugging out from under Krolia. He bit back the phrase <em>You’re not my mom</em> even as it rang childishly through his head.</p><p>“It looks like there’s some kind of mountain in the center,” Keith observed. He jogged up a small hill, looking out to the sights before them. “The terrain isn’t totally flat so we might be able to find some form of shelter if we look in the right places.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Krolia said. “Until we know our way around better, we should stick together.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Keith mumbled, skidding down the loose sand that curved underneath the hill they’d stood on, leading towards a sparser part of the glade.</p><p>They walked in awkward silence. Keith’s thumb began to rub along his index finger until he noticed Krolia was doing the same. He picked up a stick, fiddling with it to give his hands something to do.</p><p>As boredom set in, his mind began to wander, thinking to the team. He wondered what they were doing if they were having a meal together that Hunk and Adam had prepared or maybe they were busy on a mission. They could be fast asleep even. (Keith could probably check his phone to see what time it is roughly by them seeing as it was still following the Castle’s time, however, he wanted to try to save its battery life for as long as possible. Who knew how long it would take this whale to reach where they needed to go.) It was strange to think they were willingly working with Lotor now. The thought caused knots to form in his stomach. Keith clucked his tongue, using his stick to tickle along the leaves of a nearby shrub. The tinkling sound it made reminded him of wind chimes.</p><p>It was then that Krolia began to hum. It was soft, barely audible unless you knew to listen for it. The tune was familiar, soothing almost.</p><p>Keith was about to ask what it was when a new light wave hit them.</p><p>He gasped, blinking about to see where he’d been taken to this time.</p><p>Faintly, he could still hear the tune Krolia had been humming. As he walked through the white nothingness, the song grew clearer and a room began to form around him.</p><p>He was in the living room in his father’s cabin, his favourite scruffy blue carpet dipped in the moonlight that leaked through the windows. He saw a shadow move on the edge of the room and quickly took a fighting stance out of habit. He paused, however, when he realised it was Krolia.</p><p>She was wearing a light cream sweater with boxer shorts, holding a bundle of red cloth close to her chest as she swayed about the room.</p><p>
  <em>Love me tender,<br/>
Love me sweet,<br/>
Never let me go,<br/>
You have made my life complete,<br/>
And I love you so.</em>
</p><p>Keith held his breath, not moving an inch as he watched his mother rock him to sleep, dulcet tones ringing clear and true through the quiet house.</p><p>Suddenly, the image shifted, Krolia disappearing once more into the shadows, however rather than fading away entirely the vision changed.</p><p>Keith found himself in the bright hallways of the Castle of Lions. His heart instantly panged at the familiar sight. He was broken from his melancholy mood by a new voice singing the same tune.</p><p>He followed it until he found himself outside Lance’s bedroom door. He looked down and found the family portrait he’d sketched for Lance in his hands.</p><p>Oh. So, this was his memory, this time. Not Krolia’s.</p><p>Keith rubbed the rough sketch paper between his fingers, relishing in the realistic feel of it before his ears tuned back into Lance’s singing just as he had all those months ago.</p><p>
  <em>Love me tender,<br/>
Love me true,<br/>
All my dreams fulfil,<br/>
For my darlin’ I love you,<br/>
And I always will.</em>
</p><p>“That was our song.”</p><p>Keith startled, whipping round to see Krolia stood in the hallway. She wasn’t wearing her armour. Rather, like Keith, she was dressed in more casual clothes, the clothes she’d worn on Earth when she stayed with his father – red sleeveless shirt, jeans and a flannel tied at the waist.</p><p>“You… you know this song?” Keith stammered.</p><p>“I sang it to you almost every night,” she replied. Her lips formed a soft smile, her eyes flicking down to the paper in Keith’s hands.</p><p>“Is that for him?” she asked, nodding to Lance’s door.</p><p>Keith swept the drawing behind his back and out of sight, unable to meet Krolia’s eye. “It was… I never gave it to him.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Keith? What are you doing?”</p><p>Out of thin air, Adam appeared, coffee mug in hand and looking like he hadn’t slept a wink in weeks.</p><p>“Nothing,” Keith blurted, suddenly feeling embarrassed for being caught listening to Lance. Was he feeling that or was that just what his past-self had felt at the time?</p><p>“I was just –”</p><p>“Standing outside Lance’s door?” Adam questioned.</p><p>“So, his name is Lance,” Krolia remarked.</p><p>“Like you care,” Keith grumbled, not knowing if he was aiming that at past-Adam or Krolia.</p><p>Krolia opened mouth, about to reply, when the vision began to fade. Keith closed his eyes, releasing a shaky breath as they returned to the present.</p><p>“Keith…” Krolia said, tapering off, not knowing what to say.</p><p>He refused to meet Krolia’s eye as he muttered, “Let’s keep moving.”</p><p>The sky had turned dark while they were in Keith’s memories, the two of them trudging along in that awkward silence once more.</p><p>It was disrupted by a bright blue light flashing over their heads. Keith looked up, following what looked to be some kind of shining blue meteor as it flew across the sky and landed less than a kilometer away from them.</p><p>Keith and Krolia shared a look, neither saying anything as they started running towards the crash site.</p><p>Keith had been expecting perhaps another one of those strange eyeball creatures having come to finish off what it started. Instead, what they found was a small animal of some kind. As it stood up on thin, shaking legs, Keith realised it was a wolf pup. It had short, black fur with swirling blue markings around its eyes, ears and paws. Shaggy teal-blue fluff ran from the top of its head, along the ridge of its back, all the way to its long, wagging tail.</p><p>They weren’t the only ones who had noticed the strange wolf’s appearance, however.</p><p>Out of the shadows came two scuttling crab-like creatures, about as tall as Krolia with sharp pinchers and hunger in their eyes.</p><p>Keith’s blade was already elongating into its full form before he’d even realised he’d unsheathed it.</p><p>“Keith, don’t –” Krolia started.</p><p>“I’m not gonna leave it to die!”</p><p>With a battle cry, Keith leapt into the fray, slicing the nearest crab’s front two legs cleanly off. The creature screeched in pain, pinchers reaching for Keith.</p><p>Keith cut that off as well, stabbing the crab in its soft underbelly before turning, blade held aloft, ready to take on the other one when he saw Krolia had already taken care of it.</p><p>She slung her laser pistol back into its holster, shrugging at Keith’s questioning look.</p><p>A small whine broke Keith’s attention away from Krolia and back to the wolf pup. He was a small, scraggly thing, all skin and bones and fuzzy blue fur.</p><p>Keith looked back to the two slain crabs, eyeing their chopped legs and pinchers.</p><p>“I think we’ve found dinner,” he said, looking back to Krolia.</p><p>She grinned, looking at something past Keith’s shoulder. “And perhaps shelter too.”</p><p>Keith looked in the direction she was indicating and found to his surprise a rather perfect base. A hill had been hollowed out just a little ways down, creating a burrow with a sturdy-enough looking roof and more than enough space for Keith, Krolia and perhaps the wolf to move around in.</p><p>Keith approached the burrow, bending slightly at the waist to duck under the overhang. Once inside, however, he could stand up to his full height without a problem. He reached up, testing to see if the ceiling would give way. It was solid rock, sturdy and probably not going anywhere anytime soon.</p><p>“Could be nice,” Krolia said, appearing at Keith’s side. Keith noted with a small huff that the top of her head just brushed the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid short genes.</em>
</p><p>“I guess,” Keith said. He spun on the spot; arms open wide. There was plenty of space to move about. After they’d gathered a few supplies and gotten a fire going, it could maybe even start feeling like a home.</p><p>Krolia observed him a moment, lips ticking in the corner before she ducked under the overhang and headed out. “Let’s gather some wood and get supper cooked.”</p><p>Keith was, admittedly, a little rusty when it came to making a fire from scratch. He and his father had often gone camping on the weekends to get away from the desert heat and enjoy the cool shade of the small forest a good two hours’ drive outside Platt City. Back then, he’d only help gather firewood, his father handling the kindling. Out in the desert, alone for six months with nothing but a shack as a shelter that barely had working electricity, let alone a proper stove, Keith had often resorted to cooking over a campfire for his meals.</p><p>He’d stumbled across the shack during one of his solo bike rides back when he was sixteen. He’d had a petty argument with Adam and needed to blow off some steam and so ended up not taking his usual racing paths but decided to wander instead. He’d let the roaring <em>whoosh</em> of the rushing air ruffle his hair and drown out all those not-so-nice thoughts that tended to bubble up when he was alone for too long.</p><p>It was then he noticed a small silhouette in the distance. With nothing better to do, he decided to check it out and discovered what had in fact been a shack belonging to his father. Knowing what he did now about Krolia and Kevin looking after the Blue Lion, it made sense to have a shack there with the basic necessities – running water, a generator and even a toilet – with a small cot to sleep in. The only reason he knew it had belonged to his father was because of the tapes.</p><p>There’s been a cardboard box hidden in the back of the closet containing old VHS tapes. He’d recognize his father’s slanted scrawl anywhere, with simple titles like “Keith’s 1st B-day” and “Baby’s 1st Steps”. There’d been others simply with the letter “K” and a heart scribbled next to it. Unfortunately, the shack didn’t have a TV let alone a tape player. Keith was surprised his father could even manage to find VHS tapes to record on in the first place with how far technology had advanced. He’d always meant to take them into Platt City and find somewhere that could convert them into digital files, but he felt too embarrassed to ask Shiro or Adam for the money and when he’d moved into the shack having been freshly kicked to the curb by the Garrison, he’d barely had enough money for food and essentials, let alone something as costly as that. So, the box laid forgotten in the corner of the shack, collecting dust and acting as a side table for Keith’s mugs when needed.</p><p>Maybe when they finally got back to Earth he could have them converted. He had a feeling he knew what the lone K stood for now. Or should he say <em>whom.</em></p><p>Having muddled through starting a fire from scratch, Keith and Krolia cooked the meat from the slain crab creatures over the fire for supper. Krolia dug right in, chomping down on an entire leg for herself. Her fangs glinted in the firelight as she at her fill, cheeks filled up like a chipmunk’s while she chewed.</p><p>Keith scoffed lightly at the sight. Adam would have a fit if he saw her lack of manners.</p><p>A high-pitched whine caught his attention and when he looked down it was to find the wolf pup looking up at him with big yellow eyes. He pawed at Keith’s shin, eyes growing impossibly wider as he eyed the ready-cooked meat cooling off on the side.</p><p>“You hungry?” Keith asked.</p><p>He grabbed one of the smaller slices, carefully offering it up to the wolf. The pup sniffed it a moment before grabbing it out of Keith’s hand and gulping it down in less than two bites.</p><p>“Woah there, don’t just swallow it whole,” he chastised.</p><p>The pup licked his lips, tail wagging as he looked up at Keith expectantly.</p><p>“If you feed it, it’ll stay,” Krolia spoke up, mouth half-full.</p><p>“I’ll take care of him,” Keith said. He offered his hand for the wolf to sniff before gently petting him on the head. His blue tail wagged even faster, the pup giving out a happy yip as Keith scratched him behind the ears.</p><p>“Alright, but he’s your responsibility,” Krolia said, not sounding nearly as put-off as she was trying to. If anything, she almost sounded fond.</p><p>Keith coughed into his fist, grabbing another slice to offer to the wolf. “Whatever.”</p><p>Later that night, with the fire burnt down to its last embers, Keith slept soundly in the burrow, his new companion curled up in the fluffy blue ball at his back.</p><p>Krolia had attempted for perhaps an hour but when sleep didn’t come, she’d opted to stand guard instead, in case any more of those crab creatures decided to pay them a visit.</p><p>She watched Keith’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, his overgrown bangs falling into his face. Carefully, she reached out and tucked them back, revealing a rather peaceful look on her son’s face.</p><p><em>My son</em>.</p><p>It tasted funny on her tongue and yet in her heart, it was like the final puzzle piece had finally been found.</p><p>She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn’t notice when the new wave of light reached for them. One second, she was watching her son sleep and the next she was in a graveyard.</p><p>The grey slabs of stone sticking out of the patchy grass-like rotting teeth were unmistakable, the small figure standing alone at one of those graves even more so.</p><p>Krolia picked her way through the graves, hesitantly rounding the grave so she could see the figure’s face. It was Keith. He was a child, could not perhaps be more than nine or ten years old, and he was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. He did not make a sound, however. He was near-dead silent as if he did not wish to disturb the sleeping souls around him.</p><p>Krolia already knew what was on the gravestone however that still did not prepare her for seeing her mate’s name carved into the slate-grey stone before her. It read:</p><p>
  <em>Kevin Chuna Ae Kogane<br/>
2009 – 2048<br/>
A loving father, friend and protector of his community</em>
</p><p>Flowers littered the bottom of the grave, some new, some older, more withered and beginning to brown. The grave didn’t look freshly dug and Keith wasn’t wearing the customary black Kevin had once explained was used for mourning, so this must have been a little bit after the funeral service. A personal visit.</p><p>Krolia’s fingers itched to embrace her son and help him through this, to comfort him and promise him that she was here, that she would look after him now. However, before she could reach for him a voice spoke out, calling Keith’s name sharply.</p><p>“Keith! There ya are. I swear I turn mah back for one minute –”</p><p>A weathered man in his late forties appeared at Keith’s side, grabbing his hand roughly and beginning to tug him away from his father’s grave.</p><p>“If you keep doing this Imma have tah send ya back to the home, ya hear?”</p><p>Keith said nothing, keeping as much space between him and this stranger as possible as he looked back forlornly over his shoulder, watching his father’s grave grow smaller and smaller the further away they walked.</p><p>Krolia reached out for him, about to call for the man to bring him back, <em>bring my son back!</em> when the vision ended.</p><p>Krolia gasped, looking about frantically. There were no gravestones, no one around except Keith who was still sleeping soundly, curled up on his side, and a now-dead fire.</p><p>Krolia slid down the wall she was leaned up against, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>Kevin was gone. Kevin was gone and Keith was all alone for <em>years</em> and where was she? Off fighting a war because she considered it her duty, not just to herself but to her family. The ones she’d left behind to protect.</p><p>But all she’d done was hurt them in her absence.</p><p>Something pressed against her thigh. Krolia startled, looking down to see the wolf pup nudging his head against her leg.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked.</p><p>The pup whined, looking back at Keith.</p><p>Getting up on shaky legs, Krolia walked around Keith’s sleeping form so she could see his face. It was pinched, almost as if he was in pain, and a single tear had slipped down his cheek.</p><p>Krolia reached out, fingers brushing through Keith’s hair as she began to hum.</p><p>Slowly, as the tune went on, the pinched expression melted into something a little more peaceful. Keith was still crying in his sleep, but then so was Krolia. A memory like that deserved to be cried over.</p><p>
  <em>Love me tender,<br/>
Love me true,<br/>
All my dreams fulfil,<br/>
For my darlin’ I love you,<br/>
And I always will.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAY 15</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith was attempting to teach the wolf how to play fetch.</p><p>Suffice to say, it wasn’t going well.</p><p>Keith sighed as he retrieved the stick he’d just thrown and walked back to where his wolf was sitting, looking at him in confusion.</p><p>“Come on, boy, it’s easy.”</p><p>Keith kneeled down so they were eye to eye. In the last two weeks already, the wolf had grown increasingly in size. Where once he’s barely reached Keith’s knees whilst sitting, he was now halfway up his thigh.</p><p>“Look, this stick here,” Keith said, presenting his wolf’s current favourite chewing stick, “is your toy. I’m gonna throw it and I promise it’ll be fun chasing after it. All you gotta do is bring it back to me.”</p><p>The wolf tilted his head in confusion, ear flicking before he gave a quick sneeze.</p><p>Keith hung his head with a sigh. “I’m not getting through to you, am I?”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Keith jumped up with a start, spinning round to see Krolia with a fresh pile of firewood in her arms.</p><p>“Uh… trying to teach him how to play fetch?”</p><p>Krolia hummed, dumping the firewood and wiping off her hands before approaching them. “And what is the point of this ‘fetch’?”</p><p>“Um, well, it’s – I mean. I never really had pets growing up, but I sometimes saw kids with their dogs in the park when I was living at the home,” Keith started then paused, gauging Krolia’s reaction.</p><p>She gave nothing away, although her eyes did pinch for a second before she nodded for him to continue.</p><p>“And… I dunno, it just looked fun. Playing with your pet.” Keith was about to talk about Butterscotch but stopped himself. Krolia may be his biological mother, but she was still a stranger. They’d only known each other for two weeks. He didn’t owe a stranger anything.</p><p>“And what is in it for him?” Krolia asked, indicating the wolf.</p><p>“Well – I mean, dogs have a lot of energy, this is a good way to spend it?” Keith suggested, sounding a little unsure. He wasn’t an expert or anything and now that he thought about it, perhaps space wolves weren’t as close to dogs as normal wolves might be.</p><p>“I am sure with time you’ll find a game he will enjoy,” Krolia said. She leaned down, scratching the wolf behind his ears and earning a happy yip in response.</p><p>“I guess,” Keith sighed. He offered the stick, his wolf grabbing it and immediately trundling off to go chew on it peacefully.</p><p>“You’ve mentioned an Adam before,” Krolia suddenly said.</p><p>If by mentioned she meant seeing him in Keith’s memories, then sure. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Is he a friend?”</p><p>Keith opened his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue. Was Adam his friend? If anything, he was a parent figure if Keith was truly honest with himself. He and Shiro had raised Keith, cared for him, where other foster families had simply put up with him long enough to get some money from the government and when they deemed him too troublesome, sent him back to the home.</p><p>“He’s, uh…” Keith stumbled over his words, trying to think about how he could explain what Adam and Shiro meant to him when a rumbling started.</p><p>Keith sighed, raising his arms against the golden light as it hit them. By now, he was used to the transition between the present and the past.</p><p>He was surprised to find himself standing watching Shiro turn a key in a door. He looked down at Keith, offering him a quick smile before opening the door.</p><p>“Babe, I’m home!” Shiro called as he walked through the doorway. Keith hesitantly followed Shiro through the entryway where he’d peeled off his shoes and hung up his jacket and into an open plan apartment. There was a small lounge to the left with a rather comfy-looking couch and a flat-screen TV mounted to the wall. To the right was a kitchen with a nice marble counter and an island with three bar chairs. In front of that was a dining table that could fit four. Against the furthest wall was two doors, probably leading to bedrooms, and on his left, he could see the door leading to a bathroom. Picture frames were hanging above the TV that, if Keith squinted, he could see a few of them containing pictures of Shiro as well as another person he didn’t recognize.</p><p>“Kitchen!” a voice replied, turning Keith’s attention back to that side of the apartment.</p><p>Shiro had come up behind someone who was standing at the stove, wrapping his arms around their waist and kissing their cheek.</p><p>“I brought someone with for lunch,” Shiro said as he stepped back, indicating Keith.</p><p>The figure at the stove turned, revealing a tanned young man with rectangular glasses, sandy brown hair and the darkest brown eyes Keith had ever seen. They looked nearly black from this distance and it didn’t help that the man was eyeing him with a slight frown.</p><p>“And this is?” the man asked.</p><p>“K-Keith,” Keith said, tilting his chin up even as he stumbled over his own name.</p><p>The man nodded, humming to himself before asking, “Shiro, why is this small person joining us for lunch?”</p><p>Shiro chuckled nervously, looking between the two of them. “This is the kid I’ve been telling you about, remember, from Shermer Elementary?”</p><p>The man gasped. “You’re the gremlin who stole his car?” he cried, pointing a wooden spoon in Keith’s face.</p><p>Keith backed up, scowling up at the man as he pushed the spoon away with disgust. “Yeah, what of it?”</p><p>“Takashi, a word?” the man said before putting the spoon down and stomping towards a corner of the room.</p><p>Shiro sent Keith a placating smile before joining the man, the two whispering between themselves. Keith didn’t see why they bothered. The apartment was small enough that he could still make out most of their conversation.</p><p>“You invited a felon into our home for lunch?”</p><p>“He isn’t a felon,” Shiro whispered, “he’s just a kid who needs a bit of guidance. Adam, you should have seen him with the simulator, he was a natural.”</p><p>Ah, so the guy’s name was Adam.</p><p>“I don’t care if he got to level one hundred on that thing!” Adam huffed.</p><p>“It only goes up to level ten –”</p><p>“He still stole your car, Takashi! Your <em>Garrison-issued</em> car, I might add. Do you know how much trouble you’d have been in if you couldn’t get it back?”</p><p>“But I did get it back,” Shiro argued.</p><p>Adam groaned, head tilting back as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. “That’s not the point, Takashi!”</p><p>Keith’s eavesdropping was interrupted when he felt something rub along his ankle. He looked down to see a fluffy buttermilk-coloured cat blinking up at him with the prettiest golden eyes he’d ever seen.</p><p>Carefully, Keith kneeled down, letting the cat sniff his hand before it butted it against his palm. Keith chuckled softly, scratching the cat under its chin and eliciting a purr.</p><p>“Hi there,” he whispered.</p><p>The cat meowed, tail flicking as it demanded more scratches.</p><p>“You’re needy, aren’t you,” Keith berated.</p><p>Feeling brave, he scooped the cat up into his arms, the cat giving a single plaintive meow before settling in like it was always meant to be there.</p><p>“Butterscotch doesn’t like being picked up –” Adam started then tapered off when he saw how the cat had made itself rather at home in Keith’s arms. It laid on its back, letting Keith rub its belly freely as it purred in happiness.</p><p>Adam cocked his hip, fist on hip as he looked back at Shiro for a second, who simply shrugged with a knowing smile, before turning his attention back to Keith.</p><p>“Huh…”</p><p>“What?” Keith asked, feeling a little nervous under Adam’s close scrutiny.</p><p>“Nothing just… I take Butterscotch’s opinion on people very seriously.”</p><p>Keith arched a brow, looking back down at the cat who was practically limp at this point, still purring to its heart’s content.</p><p>“You take your cat’s opinion on people seriously?” Keith asked in disbelief.</p><p>Adam sniffed, nose haughtily lifted in the air as he said, “She’s a very good judge of character. So, I <em>suppose</em>, you can stay for lunch.”</p><p>Keith looked over Adam’s shoulder to see Shiro offering him a thumbs up and a wink. Looks like he’d made a good impression.</p><p>That was a first.</p><p>“Depends,” Keith said, stroking Butterscotch with a grin, “What are we having?”</p><p>Adam’s eyes narrowed, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips. “Oh, you are going to be so much trouble, aren’t you?”</p><p>Keith had heard that phrase far too many times, always with great disdain in his new caretaker’s tone. Never had heard it like it was a compliment.</p><p>Adam didn’t seem to need a reply from Keith, spinning on his heel and heading back to the stove.</p><p>“We’re having chicken tikka masala,” he said, sending Keith a wicked smirk over his shoulder. “Hopefully you can handle a bit of spice?”</p><p>To his surprise, Keith found a smile beginning to spread across his lips. “I’ve never had it.”</p><p>Adam gasped dramatically as he began to fill three bowls with a generous portion of rice and chicken pieces in a bright orange sauce.</p><p>“Well, why didn’t you start with that? You have been severely deprived if you have not yet had the bread and butter of Indian cooking.”</p><p>Shiro chuckled, taking a seat at the head of the dining table, though not before taking the chair out to his left and offering it to Keith.</p><p>Butterscotch mewled in protest as Keith put her down, hesitantly sitting down at the table. Keith was twelve, but unfortunately being smaller than the average boy his age, his feet just barely touched the floor.</p><p>He offered Shiro a nervous “Thanks,” to which Shiro replied with a warm smile, “No problem.”</p><p>Adam plonked a steaming bowl of chicken masala in front of Keith, the rich spices instantly filling his nose and causing his stomach to grumble.</p><p>“Someone’s hungry,” Adam remarked as he settled down on Shiro’s right, fork already in hand.</p><p>Keith’s meagre breakfast had been stolen by one of his older foster brothers that morning. It was still a new home meaning he was trying his best not to get into fights but that also often meant forgoing meals. It was getting harder and harder not to sock his foster brother in the gut and enjoy his meals in peace so having such a delicious-looking dish placed in front of him and no one to try and steal it from him was a bit of a blessing.</p><p>“Scotch, no,” Adam berated as a pink nose appeared over the edge of the table and sniffed interestedly at Adam’s bowl.</p><p>Butterscotch meowed in protest as Adam plucked her off his lap and placed her on the floor. Keith heard the light patter of paws on wood and then felt a weight settle in his own lap.</p><p>“You can push her off,” Adam started but Keith shook his head, smiling down at the cat as she curled up in his lap and began to purr.</p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Head resting in his hand, Adam eyed Keith up and down, taking a small bite of his chicken masala.</p><p>“You’re rather interesting, Keith.”</p><p>Keith paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth, frowning. “Thanks?”</p><p>“It’s a good thing,” Shiro whispered conspiratorially.</p><p>Adam playfully slapped him on the bicep. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”</p><p>Shiro rolled his eyes fondly, swallowing before singing, “Yes, dear.”</p><p>“Do you see what I have to put up with?” Adam asked, grinning around his spoon.</p><p>Keith simply nodded before taking his first proper bite of his chicken masala. He had to hold back a moan. The flavours were bursting along his tongue, spices overwhelming his pallet and causing him to shut his eyes a moment to just enjoy the taste of the first good, home-cooked meal he’d had in a very long time.</p><p>Withholding the want to just scoff it all down at once, Keith took another bite, savouring it as best he could. Who knew when he’d get the chance to eat like this again?</p><p>“Good?” Shiro asked.</p><p>Keith nodded enthusiastically; mouth too full to speak.</p><p>“Just good?” Adam teased, looking at Keith expectantly.</p><p>Keith shrugged, lips ticking in the corner. “I guess it’s okay.”</p><p>“Oh, you are such a little shit. I like that,” Adam remarked.</p><p>Keith allowed himself a proper smile as he finished his meal, enjoying the moment while it lasted.</p><p>The memory faded, taking with it the smell of curry spices and the feeling of Butterscotch curled up in his lap.</p><p>They were quiet a moment, Krolia looking thoughtful as she considered Keith.</p><p>“They were your caretakers?” she finally asked.</p><p>Keith nodded, not seeing the point in keeping it a secret any longer. In the abyss, keeping secrets was sort of pointless. Sooner or later, you’d learn the truth through the memories that were replayed.</p><p>“Yeah. I’d come over once or twice a week after that and eventually, Shiro asked if I’d like to stay with them permanently and join the Garrison.”</p><p>“And you said yes?”</p><p><em>Obviously</em> Keith wanted to say. Why would he give up the chance to stay with the two people who seemed to genuinely care about him more than the thirteen foster homes he’d experienced combined.</p><p>Sure, he and Adam’s relationship had a rocky start the first few months Keith stayed with them, but as the months turned into years, a sort of understanding had developed between them. Adam learned that words weren’t Keith’s forte, so he offered to take him for dairy-free ice-cream instead when he was feeling down. He knew when to hand him off to Shiro so Shiro could offer his big-brotherly advice and when to just let Keith sulk in his room a bit and cool down before Keith would reluctantly apologize for whatever he’d done.</p><p>Adam would always reply, “You’re forgiven,” and then the subject would be dropped, Keith given another chance where he thought he’d finally fucked things up for good and would be sent packing back to the home again.</p><p>Shiro and Adam had given him a home, a place to belong when the rest of the world felt like one massive rejection letter.</p><p>He could never repay them for the love he’d given him where he thought love no longer applied to him. It seemed Krolia had come to the same conclusion as she slowly nodded, whispering, “I’m glad you found your pack.”</p><p>Keith gave a single, brisk nod, coughing awkwardly into his fist. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Right… shall we get the fire going?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAY 36</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was raining heavily which was great because they were in need of fresh water but also meant they were stuck inside for the day. Keith sat with his back against the wall, his wolf’s head in his lap as he idly stroked his fluffy blue fur. He was on his phone, reading over his messages with Lance, both due to a lack of things to do and because it had been a while since he last looked at them. Today wasn’t a great day and he needed some comfort. Usually, he’d be able to message Lance and for a distraction, Lance telling him a silly story, or they’d video call and Lance would strum at his guitar while they chatted about nothing in particular. With there being no cell service, Keith had resorted to scrolling through their chat instead, occasionally chuckling when he read something funny Lance had said.</p><p>Krolia sat against the opposite wall, using Keith’s blade to sharpen sticks of charcoal.</p><p>Keith had been taken aback upon learning Krolia liked to draw. He’d come back from a walk with his wolf one day to find Krolia sitting sifting through a large pile of long thin leaves.</p><p>“What are doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Making paper,” Krolia replied to his surprise.</p><p>Keith sat down, watching as she sorted through her collection of leaves. Upon a closer look, he saw the large bowl he’d carved from a tree stump filled with water and what looked like a wooden frame roughly put together with an especially sticky tree sap they’d found acting as wood glue.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To draw,” Krolia said. She paused a moment, eyeing Keith. “I like to draw.”</p><p>“Me too,” Keith admitted a little dumbly.</p><p>Krolia hummed, going back to her sorting. “Then you can help me.”</p><p>And that’s how Keith had ended up spending the rest of his afternoon learning how to make paper. It was a long, drawn-out process but was rather rewarding when they’d managed to make a rather sizeable pile of rough, tawny-brown paper.</p><p>It was great to sketch on, especially using charcoal which was the only drawing medium they had on hand. Krolia was rather good, too. Her shading was impeccable, and Keith had even asked for some tips to which she complied. She was a good teacher, strict put patient.</p><p>A few of his drawings decorated the walls of their burrow, some being portraits of Keith’s father and the team, others being random things Keith missed like the shack in the desert at night, reading in the Castle’s lounge, the Red Lion.</p><p>After re-living the memory of being told his father had died, Krolia had left the burrow, tears in her eyes and a broken sob escaping her lips. Keith had spent the time she was away drawing something he hoped could help. When she returned, eyes red-rimmed and throat raspy, Keith had offered the sketch, looking awkwardly at the floor as he murmured, “Here. I thought you could use this.”</p><p>With shaking hands, Krolia had taken the portrait Keith had drawn. It was a sketch of Kevin and Krolia curled up together on a couch, a book in Kevin’s hand as he leaned on Krolia’s shoulder, reading. Keith had based it on a memory they’d seen the day before, trying to capture the moment as best he could.</p><p>That was the first time Krolia hugged him. It was awkward and a little stiff, but it meant something as Krolia quietly whispered, “Thank you. I love it.”</p><p>Keith tried to peek at what Krolia might be sketching this time as she started laying out the first lines of charcoal on a fresh piece of paper, but she was too far away to make heads or tails of it, so he left her to her drawing and carried on reading his and Lance’s chat.</p><p>He’d been using his phone as sparingly as possible so as not to drain the battery too soon. He’d keep it completely shut off unless he was using it, often times the black screen acting as their only mirror source – not that either of them cared all that much how they looked.</p><p>Keith closed his chats with Lance, opening up the camera app instead and switching it to selfie mode. It hadn’t been too noticeable at first, but lately, a few patches of his skin had started to turn a very faint purple.</p><p>The patches had started out sparse with few and far between, but now they seemed to be popping up in more places – across the bridge of his nose, along his jawline, over the curve of one shoulder. It looked almost like vitiligo, though rather than patches of white or pink skin, it was a soft lilac. He felt a little uneasy about it. It was one thing, being half-Galra. It was another looking like it. Would the team mind? Would the meagre peace treaty he and Allura had struck about his heritage be broken? Thoughts like this swam constantly in his conscious whenever he caught his reflection in the corner of his eye.</p><p>With a sigh, Keith shut his phone off entirely, though not before checking how much battery he had left and the date. 76% battery. July 6th, 2058.</p><p>He’d been gone well over a month. Was Lance still anxiously awaiting his return, or had he gotten over Keith, gotten used to his absence, his silence, and forgotten him already?</p><p>Before he could become too lost in his spiralling thoughts, he found a piece of paper being waved in front of his face.</p><p>“Here,” Krolia said.</p><p>Hesitantly, Keith took the drawing, looking down to see what Krolia had sketched.</p><p>He gasped upon seeing it was him and his wolf, just as they were. Keith with his back against the wall, ankles crossed, and one hand lost in the fur of his wolf, the other holding his phone and smiling fondly down at it. His hair was a mess of ink-black waves, a few smudged spots along his cheekbones indicating the purple patches starting to show there. They almost looked like freckles. The light of the fire allowed for stark shadows, creating depth and life in the drawing.</p><p>“K-Krolia, this –”</p><p>“I thought you might need it,” Krolia replied, offering a tiny, barely-there smile.</p><p>Keith carefully put the paper aside, dislodging his wolf from the pillow of Keith’s thigh to stand up and embrace Krolia.</p><p>She stiffened a moment then relaxed, hands encircling Keith’s back. Her fingers combed through the longer strands of hair at the nape of his neck. It was soothing, Keith humming in the crook of Krolia’s shoulder.</p><p>“Your hair’s getting long. Do you want to cut it or?”</p><p>“I’d like to keep it long if that’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s your hair. You can do what you like.”</p><p>They were quiet a moment, settling into one another’s warmth.</p><p>“Thanks,” Keith murmured. “For the drawing.”</p><p>Krolia squeezed him a little closer. “You’re welcome, Keith.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAY 72</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“The wolf can teleport.”</p><p>Krolia looked up from the drawing she’d been working on, brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“The wolf,” Keith stuttered, “can teleport.”</p><p>“Huh… Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAY 112</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith blocked Krolia’s roundhouse kick with his elbow, grasping her ankle and calf and attempting to throw her over his shoulder.</p><p>However, Krolia managed to wrap both legs around Keith’s neck, bringing them both toppling to the floor, hard.</p><p>She tightened her thigh’s grip around his neck, Keith tapping her shin in surrender.</p><p>She released him, Keith gasping as he shuffled out from under her.</p><p>“I think that’s enough training for today,” she said, looking rather smug with herself as she stood up and dusted off her armour.</p><p>Keith grumbled but didn’t argue, instead trudgingover to their water tank and pouring himself a cup of water. He gulped it down greedily, combing back his sweat-slick bangs.</p><p>Krolia joined him, not looking the least bit out of breath as she poured herself a cup as well. She grinned over the rim as she drank.</p><p>Keith wiped his mouth clean, slamming his cup down before stomping off to the burrow.</p><p>He wasn’t angry, per-say, but it did kind of suck when your mom kept kicking your ass in your sparring sessions. Every. Time.</p><p>Keith shook the thought away, slumping against the wall and sliding down it with a sigh as he hugged his knees to his chest. As if sensing his owner’s distress, Keith’s wolf appeared out of thin air, landing heavily against Keith and causing him to fall flat on his back, wheezing under his wolf’s incredible weight.</p><p>“Hey, boy,” he said, shuffling as best he could to make himself comfortable. Once his wolf had him flat like this, there was no dislodging him. Keith had learned to live with the crushing weight a one-hundred-and-twenty pound wolf provided whilst cuddling.</p><p>The wolf yipped cheerily in greeting, giving Keith’s cheek a lick.</p><p>“Hello to you too,” he chuckled.</p><p>He’d just laid his head back, shutting his eyes and preparing to relax when the light hit him.</p><p>The first thing Keith noticed was the smell of salt in the air and the feeling of wet sand beneath his feet.</p><p>Keith looked down just in time to watch a wave of seafoam lap at his ankles. He gasped, looking up to find an endless expanse of ocean before him. He’d never seen the ocean before, only knew what it was supposed to sound like, and smell like through the books he’d read. The sun was warm, beating down upon him and glittering along the surface of the sapphire water.</p><p>“It’s pretty, huh?”</p><p>Keith startled, instantly recognizing that voice.</p><p>Lance was on his right, right hand holding a dripping ice cream cone. He was beautiful, skin bronzed from the sun, his freckles standing out more than usual, and his two-toned eyes set directly on Keith. Only looking at Keith.</p><p>Keith felt something squeeze his hand and realized his and Lance’s fingers were intertwined. It felt as natural as breathing.</p><p>“It’s breathtaking,” Keith said. He wasn’t talking about the ocean.</p><p>Lance must have noticed, a crimson blush blooming along his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” he muttered, not sounding the least bit angry. “Have some ice-cream.”</p><p>He offered the cone up to Keith. Keith looked down at it in question, arching a brow. “You know I’m lactose intolerant.”</p><p>“Which is why I got the dairy-free scoop on top. Now have at it.”</p><p>Keith grinned, leaning down so he could take a bite out of the scoop.</p><p>Lance gasped. “You monster! You <em>bit</em> it?!”</p><p>Keith licked his lips, feeling rather pleased with himself. The scoop was strawberry flavoured, his favourite.</p><p>Lance shook his head in mock admonishment, bringing the ice-cream to his own lips and licking the spot Keith had bitten into like it was nothing. “Can’t believe my boyfriend <em>bites</em> ice cream. The horror.”</p><p>Keith’s cheeks warmed at the word. <em>Boyfriend</em>. He cleared his throat, swinging their intertwined hands idly between them.</p><p>“What’s the other scoop?”</p><p>“My favourite,” Lance sang.</p><p>“Can I try?”</p><p>“That one isn’t dairy-free.”</p><p>“One lick won’t kill me.”</p><p>Lance narrowed his eyes, lips pursed as he thought on it. “You promise not to bite it?”</p><p>“I swear,” Keith said, even going so far as to draw across over his heart.</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes but conceded, offering the cone up again. “Fine. One lick, that’s it.”</p><p>Keith maintained eye-contact as he licked at the bottom scoop, relishing in the fact that Lance’s cheeks burned an even deeper crimson upon watching him.</p><p>Caramel was Keith’s first guess at the flavour of the ice cream, however, the name <em>Dulce de Leche</em> popped up on his head, correcting him.</p><p>“It’s good,” he said. “Though not as good as strawberry.”</p><p>“Blaspheme!” Lance cried. “Dolce de Leche is the ultimate ice cream flavour, you cannot change my mind otherwise!”</p><p>An idea popped into Keith’s head and before he could second-guess it, he brought the hand holding the ice cream to his lips once more, lapping up more of the strawberry ice cream and then leaning in and kissing Lance.</p><p>Lance hummed in surprise but didn’t pull away, instead leaning in closer so that they were chest to chest, legs intertwined and heartbeats matching pace.</p><p>Keith pulled back, grinning down at the spaced-out look on Lance’s face. “Now, is strawberry your favourite flavour?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Lance murmured, squeezing Keith’s hand. “I might need more convincing.”</p><p>“I think I can manage that.”</p><p>Before he could see it through, though, the vision faded, Keith drawn away from the scent of the ocean and the taste of Lance’s lips.</p><p>He opened his eyes with a gasp to find his wolf looking down at him with big, worried yellow eyes.</p><p>“Hey, bud,” he murmured, scratching his wolf behind the ear and causing his tail to thump happily.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat. Keith looked up to his right to find Krolia standing there, looking rather awkward. Keith realised with horror what that meant.</p><p>“You saw that didn’t you?”</p><p>Krolia nodded.</p><p>Keith averted his eyes, feeling rather awkward himself.</p><p>“Was that Lance?” Krolia asked.</p><p>Keith nodded. By now, Krolia had met most of the team through Keith’s memories and his sketches.</p><p>“So, he’s your mate?”</p><p>Keith groaned. “He’s not my mate.”</p><p>“Yet,” Krolia corrected.</p><p>With another groan, Keith shifted, gently pushing his wolf off his chest and standing up. “You don’t know that that’ll happen.”</p><p>“Keith, we’re literally in an abyss that shows nothing but memories, both past and future. I think it’s safe to say it’s real.”</p><p>“But what if it isn’t?” Keith yelled.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Krolia crossed her arms, hip cocking as she considered him carefully.</p><p>“It’s okay to want things, Keith.”</p><p>“I know that,” Keith grumbled, hugging his bicep close to his chest and kicking a loose pebble with his shoe.</p><p>“Do you want that to be your future?” Krolia asked.</p><p>Keith nodded, holding himself back from blurting out “Of course I do.”</p><p>Krolia smiled. “Then that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“You don’t care?” Keith suddenly asked, causing Krolia to send him a questioning look. “That I like guys?”</p><p>“Why would I have any say on who you choose to give your heart to?”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “I dunno. Cause you’re my mom?”</p><p>Krolia was taken aback at this. Keith was too. This was the first time he’d ever admitted it out loud since they first met one another.</p><p>Three and a half months together on a space whale. Three and a half months of sharing pasts and futures and small, awkward moments of caring for one another, and still Keith couldn’t say it.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>“Keith,” Krolia said, uncrossing her arms and approaching him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, ducking so they could meet eye to eye and so Keith couldn’t hide behind his bangs. “Do you love him?”</p><p>Keith faltered. Did he like Lance? Yes. Did he care for him? Of course. Would he do anything for him if he asked? One hundred percent.</p><p>But did Keith love Lance Sanchez?</p><p>Keith thought back to the memory he’d just experienced. The open affection with which Lance had talked to him, shared his ice cream with him, held his hand. How it felt like magic the moment their lips touched and how Keith felt more at home in Lance’s arms than anywhere else.</p><p>Slowly, Keith nodded, whispering, “Yes. I love him.”</p><p>Krolia nodded, squeezing his shoulder. “Then that’s all that matters.” Releasing her grip on his shoulder, she gave his hair a quick ruffle before stepping away.</p><p>“Grab your blade. We’re running low on food.”</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but think as they prepared to go out and hunt that his mom was pretty cool.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAY 467</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith sighed as he stepped into the cool waters of the lake. The day was beyond humid, Krolia and Keith even cutting their training short simply because fighting in their full-body armour proved too uncomfortable and unbearably hot.</p><p>The lake was a recent discovery during one of Keith’s walks with his wolf and he figured it provided the perfect opportunity to cool down and get away from the heat of the day.</p><p>Keith didn’t hesitate once he was waist-deep in the water, ducking his head below the surface and relishing how the cold water soothed his flushed skin. He wasn’t the strongest of swimmers, having only ever gone to a public swimming pool a few times with his father when he was younger to learn the basics. Living in the Arizona desert, you didn’t really find the need for such a skill. Rock climbing and hoverbike racing proved to be superior skills when dealing with the canyons and the endless dunes of golden sand.</p><p>Keith resurfaced, combing his hair back out of his face. It was getting rather long – long enough that he could tie it back in a proper braid at this point. He’d silently thanked Hassain for his teachings when Keith first started attempting to braid his own hair back at the Blade base. He couldn’t do anything too intricate, his hair being much shorter back then, but he understood the basics and could do enough to keep his hair out of his face without the braid coming loose.</p><p>Cupping his hands, Keith brought the water to his parched lips, drinking it down in three quick gulps.</p><p>Being out in space in ships that maintained a perfect temperature, Keith had forgotten just how much humidity could affect the body. He fell backwards, floating on his back, legs and arms occasionally swishing through the water to help keep him afloat.</p><p>Lance would love this, he thought to himself. The water, the trees, the heat. It reminded him of Cuba – or at least what he’d experienced of Cuba through the visions the abyss allowed him. By this point, he’d already seen the inside of Lance’s childhood home, had walked along the beach hand in hand with him eating garlic knots from his favourite snack shop. He’d seen glimpses of Lance’s family, Spanish echoing in his ears. Depending on how far forward in time he was, he could sometimes understand it. Other times he couldn’t understand a lick.</p><p>When he got back to the team, maybe he could ask Adam to teach him a bit.</p><p>The thought of Adam brought with him thoughts of the team and suddenly the light feeling Keith had been experiencing dropped.</p><p>He missed them. Stars, he missed them so much.</p><p>It had been well over a year at this point, at least for Keith and Krolia. For all he knew, to the team, he’d been gone no more than a week, or maybe even as short as a day or two.</p><p>How old would he be when he saw them again? Twenty? Twenty-five? Would he surpass Adam and Shiro even? That would be strange, being older than his guardians.</p><p>Keith sighed, righting himself so he could dip beneath the surface of the water once more. He floated there a moment, eyes shut, letting the cool water surround him, envelope him, hug him close. When he opened them again it was to see Lance smiling at him.</p><p>Keith smiled back, rushing to break through the surface of the water. He was no longer in the lake but rather in the ocean in Cuba. In the far distance, he could see the Sanchez house, the golden sand that connected it to the beach, and a few other figures along the sand. He could spot Adam and Shiro together under an umbrella, running along the shoreline was Pidge and Matt who seemed to be having a splashing competition. They were both as red as lobsters, the sun having brushed their pale skin with its harsh kiss. Hunk and Allura were a little further down in the water, floating on two colourful surfboards, waiting for their next wave while Coran was busy building a very intricate and highly detailed sandcastle with great precision. Lance’s family was also there. His older brother Luis busy putting sunscreen on Nadia and Sylvio, Marco kicking a well-worn soccer ball with Rachel. His parents seemed to be back inside the house, perhaps preparing lunch for them all, while Veronica laid sunbathing on a bright orange towel.</p><p>“Having fun?” Lance asked, breaking Keith’s attention away from the shore and back to the beautiful boy in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith admitted, “Thanks for the swimming lesson.”</p><p>“Thanks for coming to my birthday party,” Lance replied, grin lopsided and sweet.</p><p>He was still rather young here, couldn’t be more than eighteen, maybe nineteen if you stretched it.</p><p>“Of course,” Keith said. Because of course, he’d come to Lance’s birthday. He’d spend every day with Lance if he could if Lance allowed him.</p><p>
  <em>I will spend the rest of my life loving you if you give me the chance.</em>
</p><p>Lance ruined the moment by suddenly splashing Keith in the face, whooping with joy as Keith spluttered, sea salt riding up his nose.</p><p>“Why you little – come here!”</p><p>Keith made to grab Lance, but Lance was too kick, using his long legs to kick himself away, putting a safe distance between himself and Keith.</p><p>“Gotta catch me first, Red!”</p><p>A chase commenced, Keith awkwardly moving through the water and sending splashes towards Lance while Lance seemed to be entirely in his element. He moved smoothly, elegantly, a natural-born swimmer.</p><p>“I was swimming before I could even walk!” he crowed as he easily ducked away from Keith, hiding beneath the surface of the water and resurfacing a good meter or two away.</p><p>Keith groaned, flopping onto his back. “I give up. You win.”</p><p>“What’s this? Am I hearing correctly?” Lance joked. “Did the Keith Kogane just admit defeat?”</p><p>Keith kept his eyes shut, but could feel the small waves lapping at his sides as Lance waded closer, voice smug.</p><p>“My, my, how the mighty doth fall,” Lance crowed, voice practically in Keith’s ear.</p><p>Keith’s eyes shot open and he grinned, relishing the look of surprise on Lance’s face before he grabbed him around the waist and dunked him under the water.</p><p>Lance resurfaced, spluttering, his hair a flat against his forehead. He pouted as Keith burst into laughter.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay, you got me,” Lance said, waving a hand about lazily.</p><p>“Yeah, I did,” Keith grinned and it was then he realized how close they were. They were a breath away, noses bumping occasionally as they tried to keep themselves afloat.</p><p>Keith reached forward with a shaking hand, brushing Lance’s wet fringe back so he could see his eyes clearly. His freckles were on full display, water droplets giving them a sparkling effect as the sun shone down on them. His eyes were wide, blue iris perfectly matching the ocean’s hue around them, the hazel-brown one complimenting his skin.</p><p>“That’s better,” Keith murmured, not wanting to speak to loudly or risk breaking the moment.</p><p>Lance’s legs tangled with his, hands resting on Keith’s chest as he moved impossibly closer.</p><p>“Keith, I –”</p><p>“Boys! Lunch’s ready!”</p><p>Keith and Lance both startled, head whipping to face the shoreline where Lance’s mother was waving at them to come out.</p><p>Lance stammered, separating them as he said, “We should go. Before she pulls us out by our ears.”</p><p>“Right,” Keith murmured, trying to hold back his disappointment.</p><p>Keith blinked and the vision faded. He found himself flat on his back on the sand surrounding the lake. Panting beside him was his wolf who was sopping wet as well.</p><p>“Did you drag me out, buddy?”</p><p>His wolf yipped, tail wagging.</p><p>Keith reached up, scratching his wolf behind the years. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAY 622</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time Keith calls Krolia “Mom” is a little underwhelming.</p><p>They had a really bad run-in with a huge pack of the crab creatures. Usually, they only travel in groups of two or three, making it easy for Keith and Krolia to take them out and use them for food. This time, however, they’d managed to run into a pack of nearly a dozen of them.</p><p>Krolia was shooting left and right with her laser pistol while Keith wielded his blade, cutting them down and slashing them in their soft underbellies to bypass the hard shells that protected them.</p><p>He’d been so busy fending off two of the creatures at once that he didn’t notice a third one had come up behind him.</p><p>Krolia’s cry of “Keith, watch out!” was a second too late, the crab’s pinchers biting down hard on Keith’s right shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. He dropped his blade, cursing as the other two crabs tried to rush him while the third crab held him up, his feet no longer touching the ground.</p><p>In a rain of laser fire, Krolia was at his side, first shooting the crab that still had Keith held aloft between its pinchers before putting herself between Keith and the other two crabs. She made quick work of them as Keith dropped down, landing on his left foot at an awkward angle. He gritted his teeth against the pain, picking his blade up with his left hand and trying to balance on one foot in preparation for the next crab to attack. There was no need, however.</p><p>Krolia put herself between Keith and the rest of the crabs. There were only four of them left.</p><p>“Mom!” Keith cried, tossing his blade in the air.</p><p>Krolia caught it deftly in her left hand, arcing it through the air and cutting down crabs left and right while still using her pistol in her right hand to fend off the ones that tried to inch around her to get to Keith.</p><p>The battle was over in a matter of minutes, leaving both Krolia and Keith panting heavily.</p><p>Once all danger was gone, Krolia sheathed her weapons and rushed to Keith.</p><p>“Where are you hurt?” she asked.</p><p>Keith indicated his right shoulder, his right arm feeling completely useless as it hung limply at his side. It was most likely dislocated which did not bode well. His left ankle wasn’t any better, Keith unable to put any weight on it without pain sparking up his calf.</p><p>“Right shoulder dislocated, left ankle sprained, I think,” he gritted out. Krolia put Keith’s left arm over her shoulders, gripping him around the waist. She whistled and Keith’s wolf appeared in a shower of blue sparkles.</p><p>The wolf padded up to them, giving Keith a sniff and whining when he realised his owner was injured.</p><p>“It’s okay, boy,” Keith assured him.</p><p>“Okay, so up until now this has just been a theory,” Krolia said, “but I want us to try teleport with the wolf.”</p><p>Keith blinked up at her in surprise. “Wha- do you think that’ll work?”</p><p>“Dunno. Worth a shot. It’s a long walk back to the burrow.”</p><p>She was right, and it was already nearing nightfall. It would be dangerous being this far out and with Keith injured only Krolia would be able to fight. He’d be nothing but dead weight slowing them down.</p><p>Keith nodded. “Kay, let’s try it.”</p><p>Krolia gripped her fingers lightly in the long strands of teal-blue hair that ran along the ridge of the wolf’s back.</p><p>“Can you take us home?” she asked.</p><p>The wolf angled his head one way, then the other, then yipped.</p><p>“I think that means yes,” Keith chuckled.</p><p>“Okay, on three,” Krolia said. “One, two, three!”</p><p>One moment they were standing in a clearing filled with crab carcasses, the next Keith and Krolia were back at the burrow, landing a little awkwardly on the ground having never travelled like that before. Keith’s stomach churned a moment as if experiencing sea-sickness, his head feeling light. He blinked heavily, giving himself a little shake before smiling down at his wolf.</p><p>“Good job.”</p><p>Keith tried to step towards the burrow then immediately winced when accidentally he put too much weight on his left foot. Krolia adjusted her grip, practically taking on all of his weight as they hobbled together underneath the overhang.</p><p>Having been living here for well over a year and a half, the burrow and been improved upon. There were now wooden slats along the opening of the overhang and struts against either wall of the entrance for extra support. They’d also managed to install a fireplace with a working chimney using clay and wooden beams for support. It even had a mantle which Keith had started a new rock collection on which included the small purple gemstone encased in black rock that Keith had kept in his utility belt pocket.</p><p>“Have a seat, I’ll be with you in a second,” Krolia said as she gently laid Keith down on his bed. It wasn’t a bed so much as a reed mat, but it did the job all the same.</p><p>Keith sighed, his wolf curling up next to him and allowing Keith to lean on him. Keith leaned his head on his wolf’s strong back, fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>What he wouldn’t give for a healing pod right about now.</p><p>“Alright,” Krolia said as she kneeled in front of him. She’d gathered the few salves and wrappings they’d managed to make and perfect during their time here.</p><p>“First things first, we need to put your shoulder back in its socket,” Krolia said. “Lie down on your back.”</p><p>Keith complied, Krolia helping him as best she could. Once Keith was laid out flat, Krolia shuffled over to his right arm. She slowly guided the injured arm horizontally away from his body until it was forty-five degrees from his side. Grabbing the hand, she pulled it towards herself firmly and steadily, staying at that forty-five-degree angle. Keith breathed deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to stay as relaxed as possible so his muscles didn’t tense. Using her foot to push against Keith’s side for extra leverage, Keith’s shoulder finally shifted back into its socket, Keith groaning at the strain.</p><p>“All done,” Krolia said, releasing Keith’s hand and gently guiding it so it lay flat on the floor once more. “Did it puncture skin?” she asked.</p><p>“Dunno. I don’t see any blood coming through my suit.”</p><p>“All the same we should check.”</p><p>Keith nodded, sitting up with a hiss. He tried to reach for the button that would unclasp his suit but Krolia beat him to it, the suit splitting down from the back of the neck as if cut perfectly down the middle.</p><p>Carefully, she rolled his suit down on the right side, inspecting the wound.</p><p>“Your suit seemed to have stopped it from puncturing through your skin but it’s still a little irritated. We also need to get that ankle elevated.”</p><p>Keith whistled, his wolf’s ears perking at the sound. Keith indicated the small stool he and Krolia had carved. The wolf teleported to it, grabbing a leg between its teeth before teleporting back to Keith’s side.</p><p>Keith shuffled, placing his left ankle up on the stool while Krolia spread a salve along his shoulder.</p><p>“Where’d you get this scar?” she asked.</p><p>“The Blade trials,” Keith replied. He whistled again, his wolf helping him get a bowl of cool water and some strips of material. Keith used them as cold compresses. A lack of ice to help with the swelling might be an issue but if he rested and kept his weight off it for the next few days it should be okay.</p><p>Krolia hummed, fingers lightly tracing the scar arcing over Keith’s right shoulder. “I got my fair share of scars from the trials myself. How many doors did you go through before you figured it out?”</p><p>“I lost count after I passed twenty,” Keith admitted.</p><p>Krolia snorted.</p><p>“How many did it take you?” Keith asked, if only for some fuel.</p><p>“Twelve.”</p><p>Keith clamped his mouth shut.</p><p>Finished with the salve, Krolia started putting their medical supplies away. Keith made himself as comfortable as possible, his wolf allowing him to rest back against his sturdy torso. Keith sighed with relief, enjoying the warmth and comfort the wolf’s long hair provided.</p><p>“Who did you meet, after you walked through the door?”</p><p>Keith watched Krolia settle down next to his left ankle, adjusting some of the wraps and replacing others with fresh, colder pieces of cloth.</p><p>“Shiro and Adam,” Keith replied. He didn’t know if it was the exhaustion or the comfiness of his wolf and the fire that made him so honest. “And Lance.”</p><p>Krolia’s eyebrows rose a second but she made no further comment.</p><p>“Who did you see?” Keith asked.</p><p>“My father.”</p><p>Keith hadn’t even considered that he might have grandparents still, his father’s parents had passed away well before he was born. There was maybe a whole other side of a family he’d never known about and would probably never meet. “I saw my dad too.”</p><p>Krolia’s ears flicked up in interest, her full attention turned to Keith now that his wraps were done.</p><p>Keith cleared his throat, sitting up a little. “Adam, Shiro and Lance tried to convince me to give up my blade. At the time, I’d been so desperate to try to figure out who I was, where I came from. When I told them no, they disappeared into this white light. I followed them and then I was in my desert shack with Pop.”</p><p>Krolia nodded but said nothing, letting Keith speak. Keith noted that her thumb was rubbing along her index finger in its usual soothing motion.</p><p>“He kept trying to tell me everything was okay. But outside, the Galra were attacking, invading Earth. He tried to keep me with him, promising to tell me about where my blade come from.” Keith paused, ducking his head to hide behind his bangs. “About you.”</p><p>Keith looked up through his eyelashes, could see Krolia’s shoulders tense.</p><p>“I had to choose between sitting and waiting with him for you to arrive, to finally get my answers, and saving the lives of the people I thought to be in danger. I chose to leave and then I woke up.”</p><p>Flicking his bangs back, Keith met Krolia’s eyes once again. Her bottom lip was trembling, her breathing shaky and shallow.</p><p>“Krolia?”</p><p>Krolia shook her head, taking in a deep, steadying breath before meeting Keith’s gaze again. “I’m sorry Keith. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me, when your father passed.”</p><p>“You couldn’t have known,” Keith muttered.</p><p>“I would have if I had just stayed –”</p><p>“You protected us by leaving.”</p><p>“I only hurt you more!” Krolia cried then flinched. She looked away, another shaky breath leaving her lips. “I can’t replace the years I wasn’t there. But I want to try and be here for you now, to support you and love you the way you deserve. I cannot thank Shiro and Adam enough for taking you under their wings and helping you grow into the amazing person I have finally had the pleasure of meeting and getting to know.”</p><p>“Krolia…”</p><p>“Will you let me try, Keith?” Krolia asked. There were tears welling in her eyes, her bottom lip still wobbling. She was usually so composed, so level-headed. But right now, she was allowing all of her emotions to overflow, the hurt and the love so evident in her voice it struck through Keith like a knife to the heart.</p><p>“Will you let me try to be the mother that you deserve?” she asked, these last words barely above a whisper.</p><p>Keith considered her a moment, considered everything that had led up to this moment. The foster homes, the Garrison, being a Paladin and then a Blade. Kolivan must have known what he was doing when he sent Keith to retrieve Krolia from Ranveig’s base, though Keith highly doubted he could foresee such a major detour in their mission.</p><p>But still. Keith had found his mom. He’d finally found the person he’d never been able to put a face to the phrase “My Mom.” Growing up as an orphan, people would always ask what his mother was like and Keith would grip the straps of his backpack or the hem of his shirt nervously, would look down and mumble, “I never knew her.”</p><p>But now he could if he wanted to. If he let her.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Keith edged his ankle off the stool.</p><p>Krolia scrubbed at her eyes, sniffling as she started to say, “Keith, you need to keep that elevated or –” but Keith had shuffled up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Krolia’s shoulders, bringing her into a firm embrace before she could finish her sentence.</p><p>“You’re right. You can’t fix the past,” Keith said. Krolia stiffened, breath held, waiting.</p><p>“But you’re here now,” Keith continued. “And I wanna try if you do.”</p><p>Krolia’s hands clung to Keith’s back, her voice hoarse she whispered, “I do. Of course, I do.”</p><p>Keith nodded, smiling softly as he said, “It’s nice to meet you, Mom.”</p><p>Krolia chuckled wetly, pulling back so she could meet Keith eye to eye. She was smiling too, looking as happy as used to when she’d sing him to sleep all those years ago. “It’s nice to meet you, too, son.”</p><p>The first time Keith called Krolia “Mom” was underwhelming.</p><p>The second time he called Krolia “Mom” meant everything.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAY 732</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Krolia was the first to realise they’d finally made it past the abyss.</p><p>It was just like any other day. Keith had gotten up early, eaten breakfast, trained with his mother and now that his ankle was healed up, he could finally take his wolf on his usual walks again.</p><p>He’d only just returned, kneeled at his wolf’s side to give him a few scratches behind the ears when Krolia said, “Keith, I think we’ve made it.”</p><p>Keith stood, looking out to the horizon where Krolia was indicating. The space he thought to be occupied by a dark star actually turned out to be a giant gaping hole, the thick ring of golden light where the waves that brought on memories came from framing it.</p><p>“It’s been two years,” he said as he stood. “We can finally complete our mission…”</p><p>It was strange, but for a moment he felt a pang of sadness at the loss of familiarity, of routine and the home they’d forged for themselves here. But it was quickly replaced with hope. Hope upon finally figuring out where that strange strain of quintessence came from, upon finally being able to go home to the Castle, to his family. To Lance.</p><p>They didn’t have much to pack. Keith swept his rock collection into the largest pocket of his utility belt, choosing his favourite sketches and folding them up to join the rocks. He checked the sheath at his lower back for his blade, which was there, and that was it.</p><p>Two years and this was all he had to take with him to remind him of the place they’d call home, just for a little while.</p><p>“Come on, Keith,” Krolia called.</p><p>Keith sighed, turning around on the spot to take in the burrow for the last time and then, without further fanfare, ducked below the overhang, choosing not to look back as he followed his mother towards the end of their mission.</p><p>As if sensing their urgency, the space whale they rode on began to speed up, passing through the center of the abyss and travelling nearly at light-speed towards whatever awaited them on the other side.</p><p>They were met by an eerie-looking red planet, swirling white clouds mottling its surface.</p><p>Krolia brought up her gauntlet screen, eyebrows rising upon seeing what it said. “I’m picking up some readings similar to those of the quintessence Ranveig found.”</p><p>“Then that’s where we’re headed,” Keith said.</p><p>It was slow going, having to wait for the space whale to get as close to the planet as possible. Keith had feared it might bypass the planet entirely and they’d have to enter the atmosphere using only their jetpacks, but eventually, the whale ended up landing there, taking rest from its long journey.</p><p>Keith and Krolia slid over the edge of the whale’s back, using their jetpacks to land safely on the surface of the planet. Keith’s wolf met them there by transporting, his ears perking as he sniffed around their new surroundings.</p><p>Krolia kept her gauntlet up, following the indicator that beeped as they neared the source of the quintessence.</p><p>“This way,” she said.</p><p>They walked for a good couple hours but eventually, they saw something appear in the distance. As they neared it, Keith realised it was a building. It was instantly recognizable as Galra architecture, appearing dome-shaped with the usual purple Galra markings.</p><p>“This is the source of the reading,” Krolia said, closing her gauntlet. “Let’s go check it out.”</p><p>Having arrived at the dome, the three of them found an entrance gate, however, the doors were sealed shut with no easy way of prying them open.</p><p>Keith and Krolia shared a look, the two of them grinning.</p><p>Flying up to where the dome began to curve, just near the entrance, was a shaft panel. Keith took out his blade, using it to wiggle the panel loose. He kicked it in once it was loose, the panel falling to the floor below with a metallic <em>thunk!</em></p><p>Keith and Krolia lowered themselves through the opening using their jetpacks, Keith’s wolf teleporting and meeting them there.</p><p>It didn’t take them too long to find a door, Keith only having to scan his hand for the door to be opened. Keith peeked around the edge of the doorway, taken aback by what they found.</p><p>“What the…”</p><p>It was a forest, the door opening up in the middle of a beautiful pink flower field. Keith stepped through the doorway and into the soft grass, careful not to break any of the flowers. They seemed familiar, though not like any flower he’d seen on Earth.</p><p>Krolia and his wolf came to stand alongside him, the door sliding closed behind them and disappearing into the scenery around them. Above them appeared what looked like an endless expanse of blue sky, behind them now was only the flower field and in front of them a forest that looked like something straight out of a fairytale.</p><p>“What is this place?” Keith asked as he started picking his way through the flowers and towards the forest.</p><p>“I have no idea, but stay alert,” Krolia replied.</p><p>They trundled through the forest, the canopies become thicker and thicker until they could no longer see the artificial sky. Sunlight leaked through the foliage, dappling the grass in golden sunlight. In the distance, Keith could hear birdsong.</p><p>It was almost too perfect, too scenic to be real, like a suggestion of a forest rather than a forest itself. But Keith could feel the sunlight as it trickled through the leaves, could feel the roughness of the bark under his gloved fingertips and the grass and twigs crunching beneath his heel.</p><p>Whatever this place was, it was obviously made to feel real but was undoubtedly artificial in every aspect.</p><p>Keith had lowered his mask by now, breathing in the fresh air, or at least what appeared to be air.</p><p>The peacefulness around them was disturbed, however, when Keith heard the sound of someone humming. It was idle, carefree. A tune you’d only sing to yourself when you thought you were alone.</p><p>Keith looked back at Krolia, putting a finger to his lips as he unsheathed his blade and started following the sound to its origins.</p><p>Keith pressed his back firmly to the trunk of the nearest tree, peeking around the edge to see who it was that was humming. He found a glittering stream, and at its edges, a woman was kneeled, a basket of washing at her side.</p><p>She had long blonde pigtails that fell along her back, her tunic pink and white with a purple belt.</p><p>Keith tried to get a closer look but managed to snap a twig under his foot in the process.</p><p>The woman stopped her humming, face turning to look back over her shoulder at the source of the noise.</p><p>Keith gasped upon seeing the woman’s features.</p><p>She had long, elfin ears, purple irises with pink pupils and a turquoise crescent marking under either eye.</p><p>“You’re… Altean?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Krolia singing "Love Me Tender" is inspired by <a href="https://zuspacey.tumblr.com/post/181978326370/love-me-tender"> this comic by zuspacey on Tumblr!</a></p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this little interlude, I had a lot of fun writing Keith and Krolia's journey as individuals and as mother and son. I can't say when the next chapter will be up as I have to work on my thesis paper but know that it's on its way!</p><p>Hope you're all staying safe and have a wonderful day further x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (Knock Off) Dungeons and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team take the day off to play a game of knock-off Dungeon and Dragons - Sorry, <i>Monsters and Mana</i>. Meanwhile, Adam has come at a crossroads with his new discovery and is torn about how he should proceed with the new information he's gathered and Allura and Lotor's ship is nearly ready for testing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all... I'm so sorry for the small hiatus and just wanted to say thanks to all you who left comments here and on Tumblr, they were all very sweet and highly appreciated. Hope you guys like the new chapter ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam could probably recite this book word for word by now.</p><p>He’d read it in great detail, had taken countless notes that he scribbled through, re-wrote, scribbled through again and would end up scrunching up and throwing away only to write them down again. Maybe he was hoping that if he wrote the words down enough times their meaning would somehow change.</p><p>Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.</p><p>The fact of the matter is all of the evidence was pointing towards one very probable conclusion. But Adam was still in denial.</p><p>His brain refused to try and compute a reality where the Shiro he’d spent the last few months rebuilding his relationship with wasn’t <em>his</em> Shiro.</p><p>It’s just not possible.</p><p>And yet his time out here in space has proven on multiple occasions that the seemingly impossible is very much probable. Jumping between dimensions, magic, complex alien life forms, flying Lions and weapons that can wipe out an entire planet with the click of a button.</p><p>But still, there was that tiny voice inside his head whispering reassurances, telling him it was just a coincidence, that he was overthinking it, that he should let it go.</p><p>Which is how he now found himself buried elbow deep in scrunched up notepad paper, forehead pressed to the tabletop while he gave his brain a moment to reboot.</p><p>He’s been doing this for the last month and a half.</p><p>After his initial speed-read, Adam had decided to work through the datapad’s information page by painstaking page.</p><p><em>Clone Theory – The Immorality of Making A Copy of Life</em> was a complex read. Adam had to cross-reference information and read up on multiple Altean sciences and medical discoveries just to understand the bare minimum of the science behind the cloning achieved in the book.</p><p>It was comprised of journal entries by the Altean scientist leading the experiments. Their words were concise, pure hard scientific facts that yes, sometimes had Adam’s eyes drooping and a yawn not far behind. All of it felt like something out of a Star Wars film. The aim behind the experiments was to create an endless army of cannon fodder without having to risk “real” lives. However, the early trials showed that without having a direct link to the memories of the original subject the clones were made from, the clones would always lead to dysfunctional results.</p><p>The team started to remedy this by connecting the clones to a machine much like the one Alfor’s memories had been stored in. Whilst connected to the machine and having direct access to the memories of the original subject, the clones functioned well. However, an army is rather useless if they can only work whilst being individually attached to as giant and complex a piece of machinery as the AI storage mechanism was.</p><p>A new objective was made: the team had to somehow compress the AI storage technology into something small enough that it could be mass-produced and attached to the clones without hindering their performance out in the field. They first aimed for something as small as a chip that could be implanted in the clone’s brain however despite Altea’s advanced alchemy and technology even they couldn’t achieve such a feat. The smallest they could manage to get the AI technology was roughly 25 inches in Earth measurements.</p><p>That was the average length of a human male’s arm.</p><p>Having scaled-down the AI technology as small as they did, the tech was attached to the clones in place of limbs. The tests proved usually successful, with only every 2 out of 5 clones rejecting the foreign limb. Some of the later more advanced tests showed, however, that there were still problems of memory loss, mood swings and anger management even with the AI technology’s help.</p><p>In the end, the venture had been scrapped entirely. Not only was it proving too expensive for the upkeep of the trials, but the risk factor was too great. 3 out of 5 functioning clones wasn’t successful enough and the added AI technology was just too great an expense to have to try and mass produce. The entire point of creating the clones to have as a functioning army was to save time and resources, not add to them.</p><p>Adam sighed, peeling his forehead off the table. A piece of notepad paper stuck to his forehead. He plucked it off, adding it to his pile of notes that was taking up most of the right-hand side of the desk at this point.</p><p>His vision was swimming in and out of focus, his brain feeling cotton-stuffed and slow. Sleep was becoming more and more difficult these days. If Adam wasn’t thinking back on some paragraph in the book, he was too hyper-aware of Shiro sleeping beside him. Or at least, who he thinks is Shiro.</p><p>
  <em>No, stop it. You don’t know that.</em>
</p><p>With a shake of his head, Adam stood, checking the time on his phone. He was surprised to see it was late morning. He must have pulled another all-nighter without realizing it. Shiro would probably pester him about it when he saw him next but right now, Adam needed coffee and food and to not look at another piece of lined paper for at least ten hours.</p><p>With coffee and breakfast procured, Adam had planned on taking his meal back to his room to eat and then promptly pass out. However, the blood-curdling scream coming from the common room put just a slight dent into that plan.</p><p>Without even a second thought Adam dumped the coffee and food on the floor, sprinting towards the nearest common room entrance. He was panting, chest heaving as he stumbled through the doorway, crying out, “WHO’S DEAD AND DO WE NEED TO HIDE A BODY?!”</p><p>Except rather than a body soaked in a pool of blood on the floor like he was expecting, Adam instead found Coran, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro crowded around the coffee table that was projecting a holo-map of what looked to be a small village. Platt the space mouse was sitting in the center of it happily gnawing on what looked to be a wooden figurine that vaguely resembled Shiro. Everyone had turned to stare at Adam with wide, worried eyes upon his brusque arrival.</p><p>“Did you seriously just ask if we need to hide a body?” Pidge asked.</p><p>Adam groaned, hanging his head. “I just assumed the worst, okay?”</p><p>“Well, Shiro did technically die,” Coran said, shooing the mice off of the map and picking up the Shiro figurine.</p><p>“What?” Shiro cried. “That doesn’t make any sense. The mice aren’t even playing the game!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you can just make a new character,” Coran said, patting Shiro consolingly on the shoulder.</p><p>“Ahem, yes, about that,” Adam said, gathering everyone’s attention once more. “What is so important life-threatening that I had to abandon my first coffee of the morning?”</p><p>Shiro winced, Pidge and Hunk sharing a worried look. Everyone knew that you do not, under any circumstance, try and separate Adam from his first mug of coffee. Not unless you wanted to lose a limb or end up finding glass shards in your scrambled eggs.</p><p>Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, offering Adam a nervous chuckle. “Well, technically my character did just have a life-threatening experience...”</p><p>Adam arched an unamused brow. He crossed his arms, cocking his hip as he stared the group down with a deadpan expression. “I still don’t see how that’s important enough to allow me not to have a mug of coffee in my hand as we speak.”</p><p>Shiro sighed, getting up from his seat and heading towards the entrance Adam had come through.</p><p>“Where’d you leave your mug?”</p><p>“Two lefts and a right and you should find it,” Adam said, pretending to check his nails. He still caught the slight curl to Shiro’s lips. His boyfriend leaned in, giving Adam’s cheek a quick peck before heading out in search of Adam’s abandoned coffee.</p><p>Adam’s chest warmed and stomach sank at the same time. It was moments like these that had him constantly second-guessing his hypothesis.</p><p>“Number One! Would you like to join us on the couch?” Coran asked, patting the empty spot now available beside him.</p><p>Adam took him up on that offer, sitting down with a relieved sigh. Having sat all night in the uncomfortable hard metal chair the library offered, this felt like sitting on a cloud in comparison.</p><p>“Long night?” Pidge asked.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Adam replied.</p><p>Pidge snickered. “Your eye bags have eye bags.”</p><p>Adam aimed a well-placed kick to her shin. Pidge stuck her tongue out in retaliation.</p><p>It was then Shiro reappeared with Adam’s abandoned breakfast.</p><p>Adam made grabby hands for his mug, taking his first proper sip. “Ahhh… that’s the good stuff.”</p><p>Shiro sat beside him and picked up his figurine (now sporting teeth marks). He turned to speak to Coran over Adam’s lap.</p><p>“I’m going to be a paladin again,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, come now!” Coran protested. “Do you really want to play as a paladin again when there’s so many other options to choose from!” He started counting them off on his gloved fingers. “A maven, a mage, a cleric, a klazgool, a bard –”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s more fulfilling than being a paladin,” Shiro argued, crossing his arms with a pout.</p><p>Adam snorted. “Babe, you’re already a paladin.”</p><p>Hunk shook his head with a tired look on his face. “Don’t bother Adam, we’ve tried.”</p><p>The door opened again, this time revealing Allura and Lance.</p><p>“We heard a scream, everyone okay?” Allura asked.</p><p>“False alarm,” Adam said, waving his hand about. “No body to hide this time thankfully.”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>this time</em>?!” Hunk cried with panic in his eyes.</p><p>Adam only grinned, taking a noisy sip of his coffee.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Lance asked, entering the room and peering over everyone’s heads to eye the holo-map.</p><p>“We’re playing Monsters and Mana,” Coran answered.</p><p>Lance frowned. “Monsters and what now?”</p><p>“It’s a game!” Coran said. He produced a hardcover book from his lap, covered in intricate gold detailing and the words “Monsters and Mana” written in Altean on the cover.</p><p>Lance leaned in closely, eyeing the book with suspicion. “I dunno. How can a game that needs a book be fun?”</p><p>Coran replaced the book with his face, nearly nose-to-nose with Lance as he grinned excitedly. “You ought to read it and find out!”</p><p>Lance didn’t even hesitate, saying “Nah,” as he straightened up.</p><p>Coran seemed unperturbed, however. “I’ve been playing Monsters and Mana since I was a boy. My bandmates and I, the Pirate Polychoral, used to play it all the time!”</p><p>Adam nearly choked on his coffee, Shiro having to give his back a hard thump to re-start his lungs.</p><p>“I’m sorry did you just say band?” he screeched at the same time Pidge said in disbelief, “You were named Pirate Polychoral?”</p><p>Coran huffed, ignoring both questions. He puffed his chest out, preening as he proclaimed, “I was always the Lore Master.”</p><p>Allura had rounded the couches, entering the lower level to come and sit on Coran’s free side. “How do you play?”</p><p>Coran sat down; book held aloft with a smug grin sent Lance’s way. Lance groaned but conceded, sitting beside Allura to complete the circle.</p><p>“Alright, so each person has to create a fantastical character,” Coran explained. “The character is represented by a figurine on this holo-map to help them track their action.” He gestured to the map projected on the coffee table. Now that Adam was looking a little more closely, he could see that the building the characters were standing outside of was some kind of inn surrounded by copes of trees.</p><p>“But the real fun happens in the mind!” Coran said, tapping his temple with a knowing look. Adam and Lance both snorted at the same time then shared a grin.</p><p>“Each player gets a turn, and every turn they say what they want to do. The Lore Master, me, knows the difficulty of the task. The person must roll a 20-sided die to see if they can accomplish their action.”</p><p>Lance gasped. “Wait, a 20-sided die?! That thing must be huge!”</p><p>“It’s normal-sized,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses with a deadpan expression. “It just has 20 sides.”</p><p>Lance wilted slightly. “Oh… whoops.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Keith thought the same thing when Matt first tried to get him into Dungeons and Dragons,” Adam said, offering him a smile. It quickly developed an evil twist as he said, “Matt’s gonna be <em>furious</em> we played this while he’s on a mission.”</p><p>Pidge cackled. “He really is!”</p><p>“Anyway!” Coran said, gathering everyone’s attention once more. He was holding the 20-sided die pinched between two fingers. The azure Altean numbers etched onto each side glowed in the low lighting of the room. “Do you want to play?”</p><p>“Do we have the time?” Lance asked, eyeing the rest of the group in question. “I mean, shouldn’t be doing, you know, galaxy-saving stuff?”</p><p>“Hunk and I ran into a snag upgrading the Castle’s shields,” Pidge replied with a shrug. “We’re running a diagnostic, but all we can do is wait.”</p><p>“I’m trying to take a mental health day. We’ve been going really hard lately,” Shiro said. Adam reached out, taking Shiro’s flesh hand in his own and giving his knuckles a quick kiss. Shiro sent him a grateful smile.</p><p>That same warm-sinking feeling hit Adam like a freight train to the gut. He cleared his throat, turning his attention back to Lance. “I was also going to take a break today. Playing a few rounds of knock-off DnD won’t hurt.”</p><p>“Who are you calling a knock off?!” Coran cried in horror.</p><p>“I’ll also play,” Allura said, intervening before the argument could blow up. “Lotor is handling his imperial responsibilities and I’m at an impasse with the sincline ship. Plus, it sounds fun!”</p><p>Lance sighed again, slumping in his seat. “Well, I’ve got nothing better to do either. Guess I’ll play too.”</p><p>Adam sent him a worried look, asking quietly in Spanish, <em>“Do you want to talk about it?”</em></p><p>Lance mouthed <em>Later</em> with a half-smile.</p><p>That was good enough for Adam.</p><p>That settled, Coran handed the new players small datapads made of orange glass. “You can use these interfaces to create your characters,” he explained. “It’ll also help you keep track of your stats.”</p><p>Adam scrolled through the character options. Despite Coran’s protestations, the roles really were quite similar to Dungeons and Dragons, just with a few whacky additions in true Altean form.</p><p>He could see Shiro trying to take a peek at his info card. He shifted his body, making sure he couldn’t see his choices just yet.</p><p>Having completed their character creation, Coran clapped his hands together and grinned. The map changed to forest scenery.</p><p>“Alright! And so begins our heroes’ journey!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They were an unlikely trio – the barbarian, the cleric and the paladin. It sounded like the beginnings of a bad joke.</p><p>Do not let Meklavar’s small stature fool you, for whilst they are much smaller than most warriors, they also held the title of best axe-fighter in three lands. Their horned helmet was a little large for their head, armour bulky and dented from previous battles and war-paint the colour of blood smudged along either cheek.</p><p>Block, on the other hand, was a hulking man standing well above six foot and yet was rather timid in nature. Claiming to be a healer, not a fighter, Block sported a long plaited beard, a tonsure haircut and green and yellow robes. He carried with him a large wooden staff from which to cast his magic.</p><p>Takashi Shirogane’s tale was a sad one. His monastery having been burnt to the ground by a leviathan demon and master lost to the flames, Shirogane now travels these lands in search of that same demon so he may defeat it and finally consider his training complete. The knight wore shining white and gold-plated armour, a long flowing cape and a sword strapped to his back. He bore a silver circlet and a nasty scar across the bridge of his nose, wearing both with great pride.</p><p>The three had banded together in a quest to defeat the evil wizard Dakin which is how we now find our heroes traversing this winding route in the overgrown forest just outside the Wiebian Swamps. Little did our heroes know that they were being followed…</p><p>There was a rustle in the bushes to their right. Meklavar raised their hand in a signal to stop. Their ears perked, eyes narrowed in a search to try and find the source of the noise. However, the shrubbery was too thick and wild to see through with mere mortal eyes.</p><p>A quiet creak was their only warning before a silver arrow came singing right over their heads. The trio ducked out of the way just in time to see the arrow find its true mark – the small mushroom-like monster with tentacles and an orange moustache that had been creeping up on them.</p><p>The monster cried out in pain, disappearing into a puff of smoke and in its place lay a small pouch of coins.</p><p>The trio looked back up to the source of the arrow to see a pink figure perched high up in the trees. A fanfare of horns played as they gained a few points from their kill before they leapt from the great height and landed on the ground. They’d miscalculated how far the distance was, however, and ended up losing a few XP points thanks to their fall.</p><p>They straightened up to reveal a beautiful woman with dark skin and silvery hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore light-weight battle garments in soft pink, with pauldrons and a chest plate being her only armour pieces. A bow was her chosen weapon. She had a magic quality to her that spoke of the druids, however, her weapons and armour leaned more towards that of a fighter.</p><p>“I am the mystical archer Valayun, searching for the runestone of Lapham,” she said. Her serious and ethereal disposition quickly melted however as she eyed the rest of the group, asking excitedly, “What quests are you on?”</p><p>“Block’s town was turned to stone by an evil wizard,” Meklavar explained. “We’re tracking him down through his special crystals.”</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted when another puff of smoke appeared behind them right where the sack of money still lay. From the smoke emerged a slender figure with cat-like ears and a tail flicking in interest. Their red cape was tattered, clothing a mismatch of old and new – a sure sign of a rogue. A gold bracelet circled their right wrist, a headband keeping their spikey fringe out of their face.</p><p>“Woah! Where’d you come from?” Block asked in surprise.</p><p>“The name’s Pike,” the strange cat-like creature jeered. The money bag was clutched firmly in his grasp. “I was going to rob you clodhoppers of your junk, but it sounds like the bigger score is helping you jack this wizard with the crystals.”</p><p>“So you’re a thief?” Meklavar asked, not sounding the least bit impressed by Pike’s theatrics.</p><p>“I’m not a thief!” Pike yelled. He straightened up, ears flicked back and tail poofed. He struck another pose, hands held out in front of him in a fighting stance. A silver throwing star shone between his fingertips.</p><p>“I’m a ninja assassin, the silent but deadly killer.”</p><p>Pike disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind the group. He draped his arms over Meklevar and Shirogane’s shoulders in a casual pose. “My victims never know I’m coming ‘cause I don’t say a word.” Pike crept up behind Block, standing back-to-back with him as he offered a smirk. “They look around, don’t see anything, and so they drop their guard. But what they don’t realize…”</p><p>Another puff of smoke and Pike is gone again. His voice seemed to echo from all around them as he cackled, “Is that I’m lurking in the shadows, silently watching!”</p><p>Pike’s gleeful laughter was cut short, however, when another figure emerged from off the forest path. Pike was being held aloft by the scruff of his neck, legs kicking uselessly to try and escape his catcher’s hold.</p><p>He was a seemingly ordinary man dressed in a rich blue cloak with gold detailing. A heavy leather-bound book was strapped to his hip by a leather band that ran across his chest. Draped around his neck, waist and wrists were thin knotted leather cords that bore seemingly ornate glowing green crystals.</p><p>He pushed back the hood of his cloak to reveal a handsome tanned face, sandy brown hair and a smirk that spoke of limitless charisma.</p><p>“Anybody lose their cat?” he asked, eyeing Pike warily.</p><p>Pike disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing at Block’s side. “I’m not a cat!”</p><p>“The ears and tail say otherwise,” the man replied.</p><p>“Silent but deadly my ass,” Meklavar snickered.</p><p>Pike pouted, taking out his stolen pouch of money to count the silver coins inside. “I do steal things, it’s in my nature.”</p><p>“Tell me, Pike if I cast a ‘Swiper No Swiping’ spell will you cease your thieving?” the unknown man quipped.</p><p>Pike ignored the man, appearing at Meklavar’s shoulder instead. “I’m guessing by your puny size that you’re a dwarf?”</p><p>Meklavar jabs Pike in the ribs. <em>Hard</em>. “Don’t diss the dwarfism.”</p><p>“Duly noted,” Piked wheezed.</p><p>“What’s your quest?” Valayun asked Meklavar.</p><p>“I’m a dwarven miner whose precious family heirloom, the Jewel of Jitan, was stolen. I’m on a quest to retrieve it!”</p><p>Pike’s pointed ears perk at the mention of jewels. “Precious family heirloom you say?”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” Meklavar said with a glower.</p><p>“And you are?” Valayun asked, turning back to the unknown man.</p><p>He joined their small party, standing beside Shirogane still with that smirk in place.</p><p>“I am Bhurdem, a simple nomad in search of the elixir of life for my sister who lays in her deathbed.”</p><p>“Damn, that’s pretty morbid…” Block murmured.</p><p>Bhurdem simply shrugged.</p><p>“Well, you are all rather lucky I found you!” Valayun said. “I can aid you on your quest. I’ll summon a mount!” Quick as lightning, Valayun had an arrow knocked and released high into the air. A bright pink spark ignited and from a beautiful pearlescent portal, a winged creature came flying through. It was a majestic beast, with blue and azure fur and giant feathered wings. A long feathered tail plumed behind it as it did a summersault in the air before landing on the ground where they stood.</p><p>Valayun greeted the creature by name, feeding it some sugar cubes from her palm while the rest of the party began to mount the back of the creature. It was large enough to fit them all comfortably.</p><p>Bhurdem sat behind Shirogane, offering a wink and a smile as he asked, “Is it alright if hold you by the waist whilst we fly?”</p><p>Shirogane’s cheeks pinkened. He stuttered a yes much to Bhurem’s amusement.</p><p>With everyone safely situated on the creature, they took to the sky, Valayun riding at the head with her fingers tangled in the creature’s thick mane.</p><p>Meklavar yelled with glee as they soared well above the highest clouds in the sky. Pike stuck his hands up as if he were riding a rollercoaster, the breeze causing his messy hair to become even more tangled. Block, meanwhile, was trying to make sure the hem of his robe didn’t hike up in the wind in fear of revealing a little more leg than he was comfortable showing.</p><p>Shirogane remained rather quiet, though Bhurdem did notice his ears turning red when he pressed his chest to Shirogane’s back, hooking his chin over the paladin’s shoulder to offer him a cheeky smile.</p><p>Thanks to the help of Valayun’s trusty steed, the group soon found themselves arriving at their destination. From the outside, Carthian’s Lair looked like abandoned ruins carved into the mountain peak on which it resided.</p><p>Do not let its appearance fool you, however, dear reader, as Carthian’s Lair was also known across many lands for being a tomb of horrors so filled with monsters, traps and terrors that most heroes would be driven insane at the mere thought of entering.</p><p>A tomb of monsters, traps and terrors that our motley crew were attempting to enter now.</p><p>They stood at the main entrance of the pitch-black tunnels that would lead them into the Lair, the two torches of blue firelight flanking either side providing very little lighting.</p><p>“Uhhh, did anyone remember to bring torches?” Block asked.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“I think my character would have remembered a torch,” Shiro piped up.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Coran asked. “Why don’t you check your little inventory there?” The two looked at Shiro’s datapad, Shiro frowning when he realised his mistake.</p><p>“Oh, no torches, ey?” Coran said, grinning, “Then I guess you forgot to bring them!”</p><p>The rest of the group groaned in despair.</p><p>Adam read through his inventory and grinned upon finding what he was looking for.</p><p>He cleared his throat, garnering everyone’s attention. “Fear not, I think I have something,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Having revealed a bright glowing orb of light that just so happened to be in his pocket, Bhurdem led the rest of his group ahead into the pitch-black tunnels awaiting them.</p><p>Block was eyeing the walls nervously as if he expected them to grow teeth and attempt to eat him whole.</p><p>Having traversed through the darkness with little problems, the group found their first issue soon up ahead. They came to a stop outside of a giant stone entrance – only the door that should have allowed them passage was sealed shut.</p><p>“It’s just a wall,” Block murmured, eyeing the wall with a confused frown while he stroked his beard. “But this is where we’re supposed to go, right?”</p><p>Meklavar approached the wall. Placing their axe down, they gently rested their hands against the surface of the wall. Being a miner in trade, they certainly had more experience with these types of things than the rest of their group.</p><p>“Maybe there’s a secret here,” they said, running their gloves palms along the smooth stone almost reverently in their search for answers.</p><p>Pike approached the wall as well, eyeing it for a second before saying, “Maybe you just have to knock.”</p><p>He raised a fist, giving the wall a hollow knock.</p><p>A burst of bright blue light appeared where his fist had touched the stone. Pike jumped back, Meklavar as well, as they watched the stone wall light up with bright blue markings. Once the markings faded, they revealed a metal door that had not been there before.</p><p>“Well done, Pike,” Bhurdem murmured in praise.</p><p>“What can I say, I’m good at puzzles and junk,” Pike said with an easy shrug.</p><p>He laid his hands on the stone handles, about to tug the door open when Meklavar called him to stop.</p><p>“What?” he asked, tail flicking in irritation.</p><p>“There could be traps. You have to check for them,” they said.</p><p>“Why do I have to check for ‘em?” Pike questioned.</p><p>Meklavar huffed, crossing their arms as they regarded the rogue. “Because you’re the master thief. You’re the only one in the group with that skill.”</p><p>Pike looked back over his shoulder in confusion. “How do I even check for traps?!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“You roll the 20-sided die, adding your check for traps skill to the roll,” Coran instructed. “If it’s high enough, you’ll remove the trap.”</p><p>“And if it’s too low?” Lance asked, hesitation in his voice.</p><p>Coran giggled manically. “Then you’ll activate the trap!”</p><p>Lance took the die in hand, eyeing it warily.</p><p>“Mouse.”</p><p>Lance looked up, locking eyes with Adam.</p><p>Adam merely offered him a smirk and a warning of, “Don’t mess this up.”</p><p>Lance audibly gulped before rolling the die. It clinked as it hit the metal surface of the table, spinning seemingly endlessly on its point like a spinning top before coming to a stop.</p><p>Everyone leaned in to try and see what the number was. The traps were…</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Ah quiznack…”</p><p>The handles Pike’s hands had been holding sunk back into the metal door. Pike’s hands were clamped down, holding him prisoner. He grunted as the door fall backwards, Pike falling along with it to the stone floor with an “Oof!”</p><p>The stones began to crack under the door’s weight, the floor shaking and rumbling terribly beneath them. No one was quick enough to step away from the cracked flooring, the group releasing a shrill shriek in unison as they began to fall down, down, down, through an underground tunnel.</p><p>They were deposited into a room at a great height, allowing them ample time to take note of the large metal spikes awaiting them down below.</p><p>Block whipped his staff in front of him, yelling out, “Levitation!”</p><p>A bright blue light shone from the staff as the spell was cast. However, rather than say simply allowing our heroes to levitate out of harm’s way, they were each given a small yellow chicken to cling to as they flapped their wings tirelessly to guide them to safety.</p><p>Shirogane eyed the chicken but shrugged, accepting their situation with ease. “Great work, Block. Let’s keep going.”</p><p>And so, our heroes began their long, arduous quest through the perilous tunnels of Carthian’s Lair. Each of them was tested to their utter limits, having to band together and work as a team to take out each of their opponents which ranged from a giant lizard creature, a quicksand pit, a troupe of singing many-tailed fox creatures that put them under a drowsy spell, and a horde of blood-thirsty bats.</p><p>Finally, exhausted and worn out down to their very bones, our heroes trudged down the final set of stone stairs that lead to a large set of stone doors. The doors opened without anyone having to touch them.</p><p>Everyone took a minute to catch their breath, chests heaving in time to their thundering heartbeats.</p><p>Bhurdem was the first of them to raise his head and see what lay in wait next for them. His jaw dropped at the sight.</p><p>“Holy mother of fuck.”</p><p>Everyone else’s heads slowly raised one by one, and one by one their jaws dropped too.</p><p>For what lay before them was not another horde of monsters but piles upon piles of shiny gold treasure. Chests filled to the brim with glowing jewels, endless strings of pearls, crowns, swords, weapons galore, all nestled in the center of the giant spherical chamber they now found themselves in.</p><p>“This must be our reward for getting past all those traps!” Meklavar cried in glee. One could almost see tears brimming in their eyes at the sight.</p><p>Everyone scattered about the room, sifting through the treasure to find their perfect reward.</p><p>“Oh man, now this is more like it!” Pike said. He was making a snow angel in the nearest pile of coins, fingers curling around the shiny golden treasure. “We fall for traps all the time in real life, and we never get treasure!”</p><p>“Speak for yourself!” Bhurdem cried, mock-affronted at the insinuation.</p><p>“Need I remind you of May 2053?” Shirogane said, amusement tinging his voice.</p><p>“What happened in May 2053?” Pike asked.</p><p>Bhurdem glared at Shirogane, muttering, “We don’t talk about it.”</p><p>“Oh wow! A quick draw quiver with a magical creature-summoning arrow!” Valayun said. She held her prize aloft, showing off her new arrows. Rather than silver tips, these had shiny pink ones roughly carved but not any less dangerous-looking.</p><p>“Oh sweet!” Meklavar said. They were holding a set of gold-plated metal gloves that looked two sizes too large for their small hands. “Gloves of transmutation! These bad boys can transmogrify the elemental matter of any inanimate object!”</p><p>“Awesome! I got an invisibility cloak!” Pike yelled with glee. His friends looked about, trying to spot their comrade, only to see Shirogane’s circlet begin to slowly float up off his head. Bhurdem snatched it, tugging at Pike’s cloak to reveal the thief who offered a weak chuckle.</p><p>Meanwhile, Block was hugging a large golden pot to his chest like it was his new best friend. “A bowl that is never empty of food! Our days of vandalizing innkeepers’ vases are over!”</p><p>At everyone’s confused looks Meklevar sighed, saying, “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“What did you get, Bhurdem?” Shirogane asked.</p><p>Bhurdem grinned, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p>“Um, yes, that’s why I asked?”</p><p>“I – you know what never mind. Obviously flirting isn’t one of your strengths.”</p><p>Shirogane gasped. “Rude!”</p><p>“What did you get?” Bhurdem asked instead of giving a proper reply.</p><p>Shirogane held up a giant sword much like the one strapped to his back. However, at the click of his finger, the sword burst into flames.</p><p>“Blazing sword, nice,” Bhurdem said, nodding whilst he admired the flaming sword.</p><p>Bhurdem, however, spoke too soon.</p><p>One second, Shirogane was holding the sword, about to show it off to their friends, the next there a crack of red lightning and Shirogane was gone. Nothing remained except the sword he’d been holding and his silver circlet.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously! AGAIN?!”</p><p>Hunk patted Shiro on the shoulder consolingly. “Happens to the best of us, Shiro.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Meklavar’s eyes darted to the rest of the group before zeroing in on the abandoned circlet. They slowly reached for it but stopped when seeing Bhurdem sending them a glare.</p><p>“What! It’s a rare item!”</p><p>Maniacal laughter echoed around them. Everyone’s heads whipped round to the source of the laughter to find a giant hulking woman with fiery orange hair and a moustache blocking the entrance. Her hand was held out, glowing the same red as the lightning that had destroyed Shirogane.</p><p>“Fools!” the woman bellowed.</p><p>She dropped her hand, the red lightning flickering out.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Innkeeper!” Block called out, greeting the woman with a wave. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Bhurdem slapped his forehead with his palm with a groan. “Ugh, of course, it was you all along.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Block asked, eyes darting between Bhurdem and the Innkeeper.</p><p>The Innkeeper released another hearty laugh, lips tilting into a sneer. “You idiots. I only run the inn to trick foolish adventurers into gathering valuable crystals for me! Thank you for bringing them directly to my lair.”</p><p>“Uhhh, who is this lady?” Pike asked. He eyed the Innkeeper nervously, his tail flicking with agitation.</p><p>“Oooooh, so you’re Dakin?” Block said, finally putting the pieces together.</p><p>Meklavar growled, their grip on their axe tightening. “You were behind this all along!”</p><p>With another peel of maniacal laughter, the Innkeeper spun about. In a flurry of red smoke and light, the visage of the Innkeeper melted away to reveal none other than the evil wizard Dakin.</p><p>He bore flowing red robes stained with the blood of his victims, eyes glowing yellow pits and moustache perfectly trimmed. He floated up high into the air, well out of reach.</p><p>“This is where your adventure ends!”</p><p>The treasure melted away, leaving nothing but cold hard stone. The chamber was shut tight, no exit to be seen, nothing but the large stone pillars that held the roof up and the lanterns attached to the walls, providing very little illumination.</p><p>Our heroes took their fighting stances, preparing for the battle of a lifetime when there was another shock of lightning. This time, however, it was a cool blue and from the smoke rose a figure that was Shirogane’s near-perfect replica.</p><p>He raised the flaming sword aloft, crying, “I am Shiro’s twin brother, Gyro, here to complete my brother’s quest!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Adam asked, giving Shiro an unimpressed look.</p><p>Shiro only shrugged, offering a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Only fools would enter my tomb of horrors!” Dakin bellowed, his voice booming like thunder. “I am the most powerful wizard in all of Aurita!”</p><p>Bhurdem stepped forward with a cough. “Actually, that title belongs to me.”</p><p>“Wait, what?!” Block said, “You aren’t a nomad?”</p><p>“I am. A nomadic wizard, that is,” Bhurdem said with a cheeky grin. He patted the book attached to his hip and gestured to the crystals he adorned. “These aren’t just for show, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, nice plot twist, Adam!”</p><p>Adam grinned, offering a mock bow.</p><p>Coran rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, alright, let’s back to the game, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“What about your quest?” Meklavar questioned.</p><p>“Oh, that’s very much real,” Bhurdem replied. “My sister is indeed in need of the elixir of life. I have cast a spell that is slowing down the effects of her illness which gives me time to search, but she is still dying.”</p><p>“Why lie to us?” said Valayun.</p><p>Bhurdem shrugged. “You never know who you can trust.”</p><p>“SILENCE YOU LOT!”</p><p>Everyone’s heads whipped back up to Dakin who was still floating menacingly above their heads.</p><p>“I am the greatest wizard this and any other land has seen!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Even if you are, we’re still going to turn my village back from stone, man!” Block cried, glaring up at the evil wizard.</p><p>“Your quest is in vain!” Dakin cackled. “I’ve already siphoned off their life force!” The wizard opened his metallic, clawed hand, a ball of fire erupting from his palm. “You’d have to permanently defeat me in order to restore it. But instead, I will become the most powerful being in all of the planes!”</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, the ball of flames shot out from Dakin’s palm, aimed straight for Gyro. Gyro put up his shield just in time to block the attack, thankfully, avoiding an untimely death like his twin.</p><p>“I’m going to evaporate you, just like I did with your twin brother!” Dakin cried.</p><p>Another stream of fire erupted from Dakin’s palm, Gyro holding up his shield to fend himself from the heat of the flames. Having two attacks like that one after the other caused him to lose some XP points, but he would still be able-bodied enough to fight.</p><p>“Let’s get him!” Valayun cried. She knocked an arrow with her bow, aiming for Dakin. She managed to get him three times with her arrows before the wizard released a stream of red lighting once more.</p><p>Valayun ducked and rolled out of harm’s way, however, Meklavar got caught by the lightning instead as a result.</p><p>They yelled and screamed as the lightning coursed through their veins. Once the lightning had moved on, they collapsed in a smoking heap on the ground with a low, pained groan.</p><p>“Healing arrow!” Valayun cried, shooting the dwarf. Their XP was immediately restored to full health. The dwarf’s eyes blinked open and they stood up, axe clutched in their hands, ready to fight once more.</p><p>However, Gyro seemed to be taking matters into his own hands. Crying, “I will avenge my twin!” he ran head-first towards Dakin despite his friends’ protests. Dakin shot at him again and again with more firepower, Gyro having to raise his shield to protect himself. He grunted against the brunt of the firepower.</p><p>“Water Spout!” Block yelled, casting a spell that hit Dakin with a giant stream of water.</p><p>Dakin cried out, raising his hand to ward off the water and in doing so, no longer paid attention to Gyro. He shot a fire stream instead upon Block.</p><p>At the last second, Pike appeared at the cleric’s side, whipping off his cloak of invisibility and poofing them both of harm’s way.</p><p>“Hey, Bhurdem, some magic spells would be really helpful right about now!” Meklavar jeered.</p><p>Bhurdem grinned, hands raised. Purple symbols glowed around his hands and with a low chant of the Words of Old, he shot a spell right at Meklavar.</p><p>Meklavar yelped, not knowing what to expect upon impact. Everyone watched in shock and awe as Meklavar began to grow in size. They towered above everyone else, their head nearly hitting the ceiling. Their eyes shone with manic glee as they zeroed in on where Dakin was throwing more flames at Gyro.</p><p>With a mighty swing of their axe, Meklavar struck the distracted Dakin. When the dust cleared, there was no Dakin to be found.</p><p>“We did it!” Meklavar boomed.</p><p>Everyone cheered at their victory. Meklavar shrank back to their regular size, their job done.</p><p>“We defeated the bad guy!” Block cried in glee.</p><p>“I hope those stone villagers have a little cold hard cash for us to give in thanks,” said Pike, lips curling at the thought of more riches.</p><p>Bhurdem cuffed him upside the head. “Is all you think about money?”</p><p>“Wow, this game is amazing,” Gyro said quietly to himself. “It requires problem-solving, teamwork, creativity. All the skills you’d want to imbue when doing team-building exercises!”</p><p>Pike pointed a menacing finger at Gyro’s chest, yelling, “Stop trying to ruin our fun with learning!”</p><p>It was soft at first, barely audible. However, the cold, bone-chilling laughter grew louder and louder until our heroes were completely silenced. They all watched in horror the room filled with purple smoke.</p><p>“Oh no…” Block murmured.</p><p>Emerging from the smoke was none other than Dakin once more. This time, however, he was gigantic in size. Covered in scales the colour of tar, eyes glowing ruby red and with sharp golden spikes decorating either shoulder.</p><p>“You fools. You did exactly as I planned! Only by being slain by six pure of heart on this evil altar could I become the all-powerful Coranic Dragon!”</p><p>“We aren’t powerful enough to defeat a dragon!” Meklavar cried with disdain. “Much less a Coranic one.”</p><p>Bhurdem eyed the dragon up and down. “Can a flirt our way out of this?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Adam, your inner scaly is showing.”</p><p>“Shut your dirty mouth Gremlin!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The dragon opened its large maw, aiming a breath of fire straight for the group of heroes. Everyone managed to duck out of harm’s way at the last second, narrowly escaping a fiery death. All except Block, whose leg had been caught in the crossfire. He was sent flying backwards, skidding across the floor as he gripped his leg with a grimace. His XP level lowered to a critical number.</p><p>Valayun shot three consecutive arrows into the nearest three stone pillars. She leapt from one arrow to the next, gaining enough height to fly through the air and aim a healing arrow at Block. His XP was thankfully restored but whilst the archer was distracted in helping her friend, the dragon swatted at her with his large, clawed hand, sending her hurtling into one of the stone pillars.</p><p>The dragon spun, aiming to finish her off with a hard thwack of his tail but Meklavar came to her rescue, pushing her out of harm’s way and taking the brunt of the tail attack instead.</p><p>Block raised his hands, wanting to cast another spell, but the glowing gold sparkles quickly faded from his fingertips. The cleric groaned. “I’m out of mana. I can’t cast any of my big spells!”</p><p>“I only have one summoning arrow left,” Valayun called out.</p><p>“Get back. I’ll draw its attacks!” Gyro said before he went off sprinting towards the dragon. He got in a few useless swipes with his sword before the dragon kicked him away like one would an irritating pest. Gyro crashed into the nearest pillar, crumpling to the floor with a groan.</p><p>“We’ll never defeat this thing without a plan!” Block cried in despair.</p><p>Bhurdem took all of this in, gears churning inside his head to try and come up with a solution to their problem. Something clicked and he grinned, crying out, “Secret!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Coran eyed the group of paladins suspiciously. They were huddled together, plotting secretly in whispers. Coran leaned in, tilting his head to try to catch a word or two. Adam spotted him out of the corner of his eye and frowned.</p><p>“Coran, I cast ‘secret’. You can’t listen to us.” He turned back to the rest of the team. “You guys got it?”</p><p>Everyone grinned knowingly, giving Adam a simultaneous nod in confirmation.</p><p>Coran huffed, falling back in his seat. “Very well, let’s see what you’ve got planned!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Having come to from their trance, our heroes all smiled, yelling, “Secret received!”</p><p>“Let’s do this!” Valayun said.</p><p>Pike ran up to the dragon, calling out, “Nah nah-nah nah nah-nah!” as he waved his arms about him comically.</p><p>The dragon raised a mighty fist, bringing it down hard on where Pike stood. Only when he pulled back his hand there was no flattened thief to be found.</p><p>Pike appeared out of thin air, his invisibility cloak swirling about him as he grinned up at the dragon.</p><p>Frustrated, the dragon reached out again with its other fist, but again missed the thief by a mere split-second.</p><p>Whilst the dragon was distracted, Block whipped out his golden pot of never-ending food. He flung out sweet and savoury treats galore in front of Meklavar. The dwarf, having slipped on their new set of transmogrifying gloves, turned the scattered treats into puddles of what appeared to be water.</p><p>Pike made one final appearance out from under his invisibility cloak in the middle of all these puddles, guiding the dragon along with him.</p><p>Valayun aimed her new summoning arrow to the sky, calling upon a new winged beast with a horse’s front, a large pointed horn, and a fish-like tail. It swooped down, allowing Gyro to jump upon its back.</p><p>He unsheathed the blazing sword, calling upon the flames as the creature brought him closer to where Pike was keeping the dragon occupied. With a simple swipe of his sword, the puddles were alight with flame, proving not to be water but in fact oil.</p><p>The dragon was trapped in the ring of fire, groaning and roaring in frustration.</p><p>“Bhurdem, now!” Gyro cried.</p><p>Bhurdem grinned. Whilst his comrades had been keeping the dragon occupied, he’d been drawing a special casting circle on the floor with one of his crystals. It was highly detailed, requiring great care and time that his comrades had provided plenty of to achieve it. Standing in the center of the circle, Bhurdem raised his hands. His palms were glittering with the same purple magic as before.</p><p>“You see, Dakin, I never did mention what my reward was,” he called out to the dragon who was still trapped in the flame of circles.</p><p>“Secrecy is a power in its own right,” Bhurdem continued. “And so, I shall now reveal my reward to you all.”</p><p>Bhurdam dug something out of his robe pocket, revealing a small glass vial. “I am sorry to say, my friends, that it is not in fact my sister who needed the elixir of life, but myself. Without it, my powers were no longer as strong as what they used to be, as I had to constantly use them to slow down my dying process. Not any longer, though.”</p><p>Popping the cork from the top of the vial, Bhurdem gulped down the glittering purple elixir. He licked his lips, letting the empty vial drop to the floor.</p><p>“And now, Dakin, you will witness what <em>real</em> power looks like!”</p><p>“No, no, don’t you dare!” Dakin cried, already knowing where this was going.</p><p>Bhurdem grinned, raising his glowing palms once more as he murmured the Words of Old. Dakin cried out in pain as the flames surrounding him began to creep up his body. Rather than burning orange, however, they now turned a menacing purple, matching the colour of Bhurdem’s magic.</p><p>His comrades watched in awe as the purple magic-infused flames engulfed the dragon. The entire room began to fill with that same eerie, purple light and with one final deathly cry of pain, the dragon was destroyed. Not even the smallest trace of him was left when the purple light faded. No scorch or scratch marks, not even a pile of ash.</p><p>The dragon was well and truly defeated.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“HOLY HECK!”</p><p>“We did it!”</p><p>“OH MY STARS THAT WAS AMAZING!”</p><p>“Adam, you quicknacking genius!”</p><p>Adam grinned, standing to give another fanciful bow.</p><p>“That was so much fun!” Allura giggled.</p><p>“Like, too much fun,” Hunk said in agreement. “Great idea to transmute that food into oil, Pidge!”</p><p>“Yeah, if only we could transmute the particle barrier’s polarity,” Pidge said, blowing a piece of her fringe out of her eyes in frustration.</p><p>Hunk cupped his chin in thought. “Yeah, to do that you’d need some kind of quantum shift network to simulate a collapse of the wave pocket into a darkening perplexity.”</p><p>Pidge nodded along. “Yeah, and that would be impossible without…”</p><p>Both gasped at the same time, turning to each other with manic grins. “Changing the Planck Constant!”</p><p>And with that, the two techies were up out of their seats and sprinting for the door.</p><p>Lance looked to Adam as if hoping for a translation. Adam could only shrug. “That went right over my head.”</p><p>“Somehow I understand the fantasy words better than science words,” Lance murmured in agreement.</p><p>“I can’t get over how great that game was,” Shiro said. “I’m already feeling a lot better. Thank you for the suggestion, Coran.”</p><p>“Oh, the game isn’t over yet! Wait until you find out who Dakin was working for,” Coran said, pinching the tip of his moustache with an eyebrow wiggle. “Maybe you’ll finally be able to avenge your master.”</p><p>“How can you already have an adventure ready to avenge my master? I just made that story up.”</p><p>“I also made it all up, Shiro,” Coran answered, sending him a conspiratorial wink. “That’s the magic of Monsters and Mana.”</p><p>“That was incredible! It’s crazy how long we’ve been playing. It seemed like no time at all,” Allura said.</p><p>“Yeah, I had a lot of fun,” Lance admitted quietly. The two shared a smile.</p><p>There was a beeping sound and a blue holo-screen popped up in front of Allura. She clicked the receive button and the screen opened wider to reveal Lotor’s face.</p><p>
  <em>“Allura, I have grand news. The ship is ready to begin testing.</em>
</p><p>Allura’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “Fabulous! Let’s try it!”</p><p>With a quick wave to them all, Allura closed the video call and scampered from her seat as well, leaving the common room to go meet up with Lotor.</p><p>Adam shook his head, arms folded across his chest. “She’s so whipped, it’s not even funny.”</p><p>Lance sighed. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“Would you like to play another round you three?” Coran asked.</p><p>Lance eyed the holo-map, turning his wooden figurine about in his hands. “I mean… I don’t have anything better to do.”</p><p>“Neither do I,” Adam said. “Besides, Bhurdem has some unfinished flirting to do with Gyro.” He sent a flirty wink to Shiro whose cheeks instantly turned pink.</p><p>Shiro coughed, placing his figurine on the tabletop. “I wanna be a paladin again.”</p><p>All three of them groaned, Shiro blinking at them in confusion. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing dinner by the time they finished their next game session. Shiro had disappeared to do some last-minute training while Coran put away the game pieces. Adam and Lance walked together now down the hallways, Adam stretching his arms above his head and relishing the small pops his spine made at the release.</p><p>“That was fun,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, more fun than I thought it would be,” Lance replied.</p><p>Adam dropped his arms, sending Lance a probing look.</p><p>“So, do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Lance chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’d hope you forget about that.”</p><p>Adam tapped his temple. “I never forget. Ever.”</p><p>Lance sighed, hanging his head back before turning it to meet Adam’s gaze. “I dunno man. I think I’m just feeling lonely again. Keith’s still not getting my messages which just… really sucks.”</p><p>Adam nodded with a soft hum in agreement.</p><p>“But Pidge and Hunk are trying to help when they can. We’ve been having more movie nights and stuff together just like in the early days which is… really nice, honestly.”</p><p>“I’m here too, if you ever need me,” Adam reminded.</p><p>“I know. Same goes for you, too,” Lance said, sending Adam a pointed look.</p><p>Adam’s brow rose in question. “What’s that look for?”</p><p>Lance sighed again, shaking his head. “You’re always so busy looking after everyone else that you never think to look after yourself too.”</p><p>Adam’s a little taken aback.</p><p>“You know you can come to me if you’re ever feeling down. I’m a pretty good listener despite what my sisters might tell you,” Lance joked. “Whatever’s been bugging you the last couple of weeks… just… I’m here. When you’re ready to talk.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lance…” Adam whispered, chest aching at the sincerity of Lance’s words.</p><p>“And if you’re just in need of a distraction, Allura and I are having a sleepover tonight if you wanna join?” Lance continued, elbowing Adam with a suggestive wink.</p><p>“Facials and all?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be a proper sleepover without them!”</p><p>That’s all the convincing Adam needs. “Count me in. I just have to take care of a few things first.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” With a salute, Lance disappeared down the hall.</p><p>Adam waited until he was totally gone from sight before starting on his new course.</p><p>The bridge is thankfully empty when he arrives, the lights dimmed with the room not having been used today yet.</p><p>Adam stands at Allura’s podium, putting in the correct code sequence before the video call screen flickers to life. It only takes two rings for the call to be picked up.</p><p>Kolivan’s ever-stern expression greeted him. The Blade of Marmora leader frowned upon seeing it was Adam and not Allura who had called.</p><p>“Adam, is there a problem?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Adam said.</p><p>Kolivan’s mouth thinned.</p><p>“Is there still no word from Keith?” Adam asked.</p><p>Kolivan sighed, his ears flicking back. “No. But where he and the other agent went, time can be… strange.”</p><p>Adam nodded, releasing a world-weary sigh. It’s been nearly two months since Keith disappeared off the grid on this secret mission of his. Kolivan refused to divulge any details he deemed unnecessary for them to know – which, in true Kolivan fashion, meant nearly all of them.</p><p>Adam bit back the grief threatening to crawl up his throat, standing up straight and tilting his chin up as he spoke to Kolivan. “I need you to send back all of Keith’s belongings to the Castle, as soon as you can.”</p><p>“You don’t think –”</p><p>“No, he’s not dead,” Adam said with great uncertainty. <em>I’d know if he was</em>. “But I have a feeling he’s going to need his things soon and he’ll need them here.”</p><p>“A feeling?” Kolivan asked, sounding a little skeptical.</p><p>Adam simply shrugged, lips tilting up. “Call it… intuition.”</p><p>Kolivan grunted. “Very well. I’ll have the twins drop off his belongings sometime in the next week. They’ve been talking non-stop about you and the little green one.”</p><p>Adam grinned. “Tell them I’ll be looking forward to seeing them again.” He offered a sly wink. “As will Pidge.”</p><p>Kolivan’s lips curled just slightly in the corner. “Zeffin will be thrilled to hear that.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will. Chat soon.”</p><p>With a nod, the screen disappeared, the comm link closed.</p><p>As Adam left the bridge, he thought of the pile of notes waiting for him back in the library. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. A sleepover with facials and gossip sounded exactly like the self-care he needed right about now. The… clone issue could wait another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7e/85/17/7e8517acd27a3d13a18704708892afc9.png">This</a> is what I based Adam's MnM persona outfit on.</p><p>I can't say when the next chapter will be up, I can never seem to stick to a posting schedule (again, sorry about that) but it is on its way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lotor Did What Now?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Allura and Lotor finally get to test out the new Sincline ship and whether it will succeed in helping them travel into the quintessence field, team Voltron is paid a visit by old and new allies alike and given rather shocking news that could change <i>everything.</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think that’s about everything.”</p>
<p>Adam took the rucksack Zarlog offered him, sliding it onto his shoulder. It was hefty and bulging near the zipper, looking close to bursting. Zeffin and Zarlog were perhaps not the best candidates for packing Keith’s things up but at least they got it all here in one piece.</p>
<p>“Thanks again for dropping it off,” Adam said.</p>
<p>“Thanks for lunch,” Zeffin replied with a grin. “That Hunk really knows how to cook!”</p>
<p>“Wait until you’ve tasted his kugel, that is just,” Pidge pressed a chef’s kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>Zeffin’s grin edged on flirtatious, golden irises twinkling. “Well, then I guess we’ll need to pay you another visit soon.”</p>
<p>Pidge’s fingers fidgeted with her gloves, eyes ducking to the floor. “That, uh, that would be nice.”</p>
<p>Adam and Zeffin shared a look. Zeffin was really laying the flirting on thick, not that Pidge seemed to mind.</p>
<p>“Those are new.”</p>
<p>Adam looked to where Zarlog was pointing and sighed. Lotor’s Sincline ships were currently being housed here on the Castle, both the one he’d first arrived in and the larger ship he and Allura had been working on for the past two months. After a week of tests, Lotor had finally deemed it ready to try and enter the quintessence field. They were in fact on their way to Daibazaal now as they spoke, Zarlog and Zeffin having arrived just before they started their trip.</p>
<p>“They’re Lotor’s,” Adam grumbled.</p>
<p>Zarlog scoffed. “Yeah, I can tell he likes to colour-coordinate.”</p>
<p>Pidge and Adam both snickered at that.</p>
<p>“Anyway, we best get going before Kolivan comes and drags us by the ears,” Zarlog said. “Thanks again for the lunch.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for this,” Adam said, indicating the bag hanging from his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s no worries,” Zarlog said. Zeffin rested her elbow on her brother’s shoulder, leaning against him. “Tell Keith hi from us and Hassain if he gets here before he comes to the base.”</p>
<p>Adam gives the twins a mock salute. “Aye aye, Captain.”</p>
<p>With one final wave goodbye and a kiss to Pidge’s hand from Zeffin, the twins set off, the hangar bay closing once their ship had cleared the doors.</p>
<p>Adam eyed Pidge. Her cheeks were a blotchy pink, hands still fidgeting restlessly in front of her.</p>
<p>Adam poked her ribs with his elbow, bringing her out of her Zeffin-induced gay panic.</p>
<p>“You alright there, Pidgeon?”</p>
<p>Pidge sputtered, eyes darting to Adam before shooting back to the floor. “Wha – Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?!”</p>
<p>Adam shrugged, starting to lead them out of the hangar bay and back towards the bridge where the others were waiting.</p>
<p>“You and Zeffin seem to be <em>close</em>,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows and shimmying his shoulders suggestively.</p>
<p>Pidge shoved him, Adam cackling at her obvious embarrassment.</p>
<p>“She’s just being nice.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I got a wave while you got a kiss on the hand,” Adam argued. “I think that’s more than just being <em>nice</em>.”</p>
<p>Pidge’s flush deepened. “You think so?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I <em>know</em> so, Pidgeon. Zeffin is totally into you.”</p>
<p>“Why though?”</p>
<p>Adam stopped, staring down at Pidge. She was avoiding his gaze, hiding behind her bangs. It was such a Keith thing to do.</p>
<p>Adam smiled softly, scrubbing his hand through Pidge’s mop of bronze curls.</p>
<p>“Because you’re amazing, you little gremlin. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”</p>
<p>Pidge finally looked up at him, tawny brown eyes filled with hope. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Adam assured her, pulling her into a quick side hug before starting up their walking again. “Now come on, this bag’s heavy and I don’t wanna run into Princess Peach and Prince Snooty-Face.”</p>
<p>The stars seemed to have other plans, however, as Pidge and Adam had just turned the corner to spot Allura and Lotor walking towards them. Adam groaned, hanging his head back in disdain. Pidge offered his arm a consoling pat.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello you two!” Allura said. She was practically glowing with excitement. She’d talked of nothing but the Sincline ship at lunch, her enthusiasm palpable. Adam was happy she was excited, really, he was, but anything to do with Lotor always managed to dampen his mood.</p>
<p>“Hey, Allura,” Pidge said, offering a quick wave. “Lotor.”</p>
<p>Lotor inclined his head in greeting but otherwise said nothing.</p>
<p>Adam still hadn’t been able to talk to Allura about the Lotor recordings or what really happened at Oriande. The last week had been a hustle and bustle with the ship being completed and all the tests it required. Whilst he could have brought it up at the sleepover he had with Allura and Lance, he hadn’t wanted to dredge up unwanted drama when he could tell Allura really needed a break. Honestly, Adam had been needing one before he went into full-on hermit mode. Shiro had been more than happy when Adam started going to sleep at a reasonable time again, holding Adam close and providing a comfort only Shiro could ever offer.</p>
<p>It just made his hypothesis muddier, mind spiraling and running about in circles trying to convince then unconvince itself of his discovery.</p>
<p>He’d made a promise to himself that once Allura and Lotor’s test was over he would sit down with the whole team, including Shiro, and discuss what he’d discovered. This was something that couldn’t just affect himself but the rest of their team too if they weren’t careful.</p>
<p>Pidge wished the pair good luck, Adam simply giving a nod to Allura and a glare at Lotor who smirked in reply.</p>
<p>“Still don’t know what you have against the guy,” Pidge murmured once they’d dropped Keith’s bag off at his old room and started back for the bridge.</p>
<p>“Trust me, there’s a lot to hate,” Adam quipped.</p>
<p>Pidge rolled her eyes but didn’t argue further knowing it was a lost cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sincline ship had honestly surpassed Allura’s expectations.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful design, sleek and modern. There were Galra influences in the design, but she could also see some of the Altean inspiration behind it as well in the soft curves and overall feel it gave. It was grey with blue and orange accents matching Lotor’s preferred uniform, its tail extending as two wing-like protrusions on either side of the chassis.</p>
<p>They looked up at it now, admiring their work together.</p>
<p>“I’ve waited an eternity for this,” Lotor whispered in awe.</p>
<p>Despite his obvious anticipation, Allura could sense apprehension in Lotor’s voice as well, the fear of failure threatening his confidence.</p>
<p>“We’ve done everything we can to prepare us for this moment,” Allura said. She offered him a reassuring smile. “We’re ready.”</p>
<p>Lotor’s uncertainty melted away, a small, pleased smile spreading across his lips. His hand found Allura’s, their fingers tangling easily. “It means so much to me to share this with you.”</p>
<p>“I as well,” Allura said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Her cheeks were warm at the sentiment, but she gave herself a small shake. She needed to focus if this was going to work.</p>
<p><em>It will work,</em> she assured herself. <em>It has to.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coran had brought up multiple screens on the bridge, providing different camera angles of the Sincline ship as well as a view inside the cockpit where Allura was sitting behind Lotor on an elevated platform. The holo-screens in front of them were Galra purple, Allura’s soft pink armour a complete contrast to the rest of the ship’s interior.</p>
<p><em>“Beginning system check,”</em> Lotor said, pressing a few buttons on the holo-screen. <em>“Front and rear stabilizers.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Front and rear stabilizers are go,”</em> Allura replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quintessence collection array.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quintessence collection array is go.” </em>
</p>
<p>Coran stroked his moustache, brows furrowed, his eyes never leaving the screen that showed Allura.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Infracells.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Infracells up.” </em>
</p>
<p>Hunk was wringing his hands in front of him while Pidge continually pushed her glasses up her nose</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dynotherms.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dynotherms connected.” </em>
</p>
<p>Lance’s leg jiggled, toe tapping a nervous rhythm.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Switching on mega-thrusters.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mega-thrusters are go.” </em>
</p>
<p>The ship’s engine purred to life, the purple accents lighting up as the ship slowly lifted up off the ground.</p>
<p>“Okay, I can’t be the only one who sees this is nuts, right?” Hunk finally spoke up. He gestured wildly to the screens. “Just getting in there is a long shot. Then they have to make it out again?!”</p>
<p>“I agree with Hunk. This plan is a foolhardy and unnecessary risk,” Coran grumbled.</p>
<p>Pidge hummed, arms folding across her chest. “I don’t know. I mean, we’ve travelled through the quintessence field to another reality. This isn’t just theoretical physics. Mathematically, we know it’s possible.”</p>
<p>Coran’s head snapped to Pidge, frown deepening. “Well, it’s hard to argue with math, believe me, I’ve tried.”</p>
<p>Lance’s nervous knee jiggling ceased, hand resting on his cocked hip. “But even if they do reach the quintessence field, then what? The last time anyone got in there, it turned Zarkon evil.”</p>
<p>Coran brightened at the statement, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Yes, Lance makes an excellent point!”</p>
<p>“Zarkon fell prey to his own evil instincts,” Shiro spoke up, voice calm and reasonable as always. “The quintessence field didn’t create them, it revealed them.”</p>
<p>“Adam, what do you think?” Lance asked.</p>
<p>Adam glared up at the screens, watching Lotor like a hawk. If he was going to try anything, now would be the time to do it. Either that or inside the quintessence field itself but Adam was trying to avoid that thought.</p>
<p>“Adam?”</p>
<p>Tearing his gaze away from the screens, Adam met the inquisitive gazes of the rest of the team.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I still trust Lotor about as far as I can throw him. But… he won’t hurt Allura.”</p>
<p>“How are you so sure?” Lance questioned.</p>
<p>“He cares about her too much.”</p>
<p>The room went eerily silent.</p>
<p>They all watched as the hangar bay door opened, Lotor and Allura guiding the Sincline ship off the Castle and into open space.</p>
<p>Coran dropped the screens, opening up their view of the destructive wasteland that was the remains of planet Daibazaal. It was too far to see with the naked eye, but they all knew the Sincline ship was heading towards the trans-reality gate Lotor and his generals had built all those months ago.</p>
<p>Coran sighed, hands clutching the edges of his workstation for support. “So, this is goodbye… for now.”</p>
<p>“Allura,” Lance suddenly spoke up.</p>
<p>A video feed opened up, Allura matching Lance’s gaze. <em>“Yes, Lance?”</em></p>
<p>Lance bit his bottom lip, hands fisting at his sides before he released them. “Get back safe.”</p>
<p>Allura offered a reassuring smile. <em>“I will.”</em> And with that, the video cut out.</p>
<p>“T-minus ten ticks to gate entry,” Coran announced. “Nine… eight… seven… six…”</p>
<p>Shiro shifted at Adam’s side, interlocking their pinkie fingers. Adam instinctively leaned into him, pressing their shoulders together.</p>
<p>“Five… four… three… two… one.”</p>
<p>A bright blue light winked at them from the center of Daibazaal’s debris, everyone holding their breath as they waited to see what would happen.</p>
<p>When the light died down, Coran immediately zoomed in to see if the Sincline ship was still there. However, when the camera focused on the spot, they were met with nothing but the trans-reality gate powering down.</p>
<p>They were gone. Allura and Lotor had successfully travelled into the quintessence field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was unlike anything Allura had ever laid her eyes upon.</p>
<p>If Oriande had been a fairytale land come to life, the quintessence field was the heavens brought down to earth.</p>
<p>All around them, as far as the eye could see, they were surrounded by ethereal white light. Interspersed amongst the white backdrop were blue orbs gently floating about them, varying in size and brightness.</p>
<p>“Extraordinary,” Allura murmured in awe and she could hear the soft, pleased chuckle that escaped Lotor’s lips.</p>
<p>They’d done it. They’d really, truly, done it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been barely a minute since Lotor and Allura’s disappearance into the quintessence field when the alarm went off.</p>
<p>Everyone startled, the Paladin’s looking ready to sprint towards their Lions while Coran scrambled at his control desk.</p>
<p>“What is that?!” Hunk cried as red lights flashed on the bridge in warning.</p>
<p>Coran frowned down at his control desk, bringing up a scanner. “I’ve got an incoming craft,” he said.</p>
<p>“Shields up. And pull it up on the screen,” Shiro ordered, immediately going into Black Paladin mode.</p>
<p>Adam left his side, going to his control desk to do so.</p>
<p>A new video feed screen popped up revealing the incoming ship.</p>
<p>Coran gasped. “That’s – that’s an <em>Altean</em> pod. A really old one!”</p>
<p>Pidge frowned, shaking her head in confusion. “How’s that possible?”</p>
<p>Adam was thinking the same thing at the same time something warm bloomed in his chest. An essence, a feeling of <em>familiarity</em> he hadn’t experienced in months suddenly washed over him, knocking the breath right out of his chest.</p>
<p>“What’s it doing out here?” Lance asked.</p>
<p>“Let’s find out,” Shiro said. “Attention, Altean pod. Identify yourself.”</p>
<p>There was a crackle over the comms link and then a familiar voice spoke through the Castle’s speakers.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shiro, it’s Keith.”</em>
</p>
<p>Everyone baulked, equal looks of surprise and shock flitting across their faces.</p>
<p>Adam released a slow, relieved sigh. <em>Thank the Stars and Ancients above.</em></p>
<p>“Keith…” Shiro stammered. “I – Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Pidge tagged on.</p>
<p>Coran leaned forward on his control desk, grip tightening on its edges. “And how did you get your hands on that pod?”</p>
<p>“Keith…”</p>
<p>Adam’s gaze shot to Lance to find him staring up at the screen as if he’d seen a ghost.</p>
<p>“Wait… Why can’t we see your face?” Adam asked, glaring up at the pod.</p>
<p><em>“This pod’s old, practically ancient. Only the comms link works,”</em> Keith explained.</p>
<p>Adam furrowed his brow, lips pursed. “What happened in the year 2052 at Walmart?”</p>
<p>Keith scoffed. <em>“I got lost cause I looked too long at the toy swords in the kid’s section while you walked off and you ended up embarrassing me over the intercoms because you were secretly worried about my well-being.”</em></p>
<p>Adam gave a solid nod. “Yep, that’s Keith.”</p>
<p><em>“Where is Lotor?”</em> Keith asked.</p>
<p>“He’s in the quintessence field,” Hunk answered.</p>
<p>There was a low growl. <em>“Dammit. I’m boarding the ship. Meet me in the hangar bay stat.”</em></p>
<p>“You got it, let’s go team,” Shiro ordered.</p>
<p>The comms link cut off, the video feed of the pod shutting off too as everyone scrambled for the exit.</p>
<p>Adam was the last leave, stealing a glance over his shoulder at Daibazaal.</p>
<p>He had a very bad feeling about all of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These readings are beyond anything I could have imagined,” Lotor said in awe, hands unable to keep up with his excitement as he typed along his holo-screen. “What we do here today will change the course of the universe forever.”</p>
<p>Allura was listening, mostly. What Lotor said was right, of course it was, but she couldn’t help the deep despair that had swallowed her happiness upon first entering the quintessence field.</p>
<p>She held her palm out, blue sparks glittering and tangling with her fingers.</p>
<p>“In the wrong hands, this power could so easily corrupt...”</p>
<p>There was a silence as Lotor considered her words. Then, quietly, he said, “Together, we’ll see that it never does and continue the work your father started so long ago.”</p>
<p>The mention of her father brought a sense of comfort, Allura’s lips tilting up in a small smile. She closed her palm, the blue sparks dying out.</p>
<p>“Now,” Lotor said, sounding a little more chipper, “let’s see if we can collect some samples.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adam, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Adam blinked, coming too. They were all gathered at an empty landing pad, awaiting Keith’s arrival.</p>
<p>Since their walk to the hangar bay, an uncomfortable feeling had been churning in Adam’s stomach. There was something off about this, about Lotor, he just knew it. Though trying to explain that reasoning to the rest of the team was proving difficult.</p>
<p>How could he possibly explain that he just knew something was wrong based solely on a gut feeling?</p>
<p>There was also the issue of the sparks.</p>
<p>They’d appeared glittering in the palm of his hand halfway down to the hangar bay. They offered a soft glow, dancing about his fingers in a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>Adam had hidden his hand behind his back, pressing himself flat to the back wall of the elevator where he prayed no one would notice the strange glow emanating from his hand.</p>
<p>He could only hope that whatever was going on inside the quintessence field, Allura could keep a handle on it.</p>
<p>The sparks had thankfully disappeared by the time they arrived in the hangar bay, though Adam was still a little shaken up by their appearance.</p>
<p>Adam looked down to Pidge now, offering her a weak smile. “I’ll be fine. Just shocked that Keith’s back.”</p>
<p>“Are you really, though?”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Pidge adjusted her glasses, considering Adam carefully. “You asked Kolivan for Keith’s belongings literally a week before he arrived. And now he’s here. Isn’t that just a little too coincidental?”</p>
<p>Adam shook his head in wonder, not bothering to deny her claim. “You were always too smart for your own good.”</p>
<p>Pidge’s brows arched. “So, I’m right.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you always?”</p>
<p>Before Pidge could respond, the hangar door opened. The Altean pod entered the ship, hovering over the landing pad and landing gently, the engines slowly powering down.</p>
<p>The windshield of the cockpit disappeared, and a blue-clad figure jumped down, landing in a crouch. When they straightened, everyone gasped.</p>
<p>It was undeniably Keith, there was no question about it, however, he was… different to when they’d last seen each other.</p>
<p>His shoulders had broadened, hair grown long enough to tie in a medium-length braid that ran down his back. His hair had also become two-toned, the underside now a rich magenta. Soft lilac splotches decorated his cheeks and nose as if someone had attacked him with a paintbrush and Adam swore he could see the sharp point of an elongated canine peeking out as he offered the team a warm smile.</p>
<p>Adam was about to make a comment when he was knocked to the side, landing heavily against Shiro’s chest with a soft “oof!”</p>
<p>Lance had shoved his way past their friends and was running straight for Keith who’d opened his arms without a second thought.</p>
<p>Lance leapt into his arms, legs wrapping around Keith’s waist. Keith supported him easily, embracing him tightly.</p>
<p>Pidge and Hunk’s jaws dropped at the display, eyes bulging in similar comical looks of shock.</p>
<p>Adam smirked at their dumb-founded expressions. Perhaps the two had finally started to put two and two together about Lance and Keith’s <em>“friendship”. </em></p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like ages, Keith released his hold on Lance, Lance dropping his feet back to the floor and straightening up to come nose-to-nose with Keith. Keith had managed to grow a few inches since they last him too, putting him just a smidge taller than Lance.</p>
<p>Lance’s jaw worked; the boy lost for words as he stared into Keith’s nebula eyes.</p>
<p>Finally, he managed to sputter out a soft, “Y-you… you look even more beautiful than the day you left.”</p>
<p>Adam pumped a fist in silent victory. <em>Smooth, Mouse. Very smooth.</em></p>
<p>Keith’s eyes widened and to everyone’s surprise and shock, a pair of fluffy cat-like ears popped up from his dark mess of hair.</p>
<p>Adam sputtered, unable to hide his mirth.</p>
<p>Keith blanched, hand reaching up to feel out the ears. He ducked his head in embarrassment, murmuring something that Adam was too far away to hear properly.</p>
<p>Lance’s fingers reached up as if he was about to pet them, then quickly dropped to his side, gaze dropping to the floor with a cough.</p>
<p>Adam, having gotten his laughter under control, finally stepped forward, the first to get over his initial shock.</p>
<p>He pointed at Keith’s ears. “Those are new.”</p>
<p>“Time works differently where I’ve been,” Keith said, smoothing his hands over the fluffy ears. They disappeared back into his hair, much to Lance’s obvious disappointment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” Adam teased.</p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Fuck you, Watson.”</p>
<p>Adam opened his arms wide with a soft smile. “Come here, you.”</p>
<p>Keith easily stepped into his embrace and Adam found himself humming in surprise. He pulled back, measuring out Keith’s height against his own.</p>
<p>“Geez, you’re nearly as tall as me. What happened to my small little gay emo son?”</p>
<p>Keith shook his head in admonishment, though a smile curled at his lips. “I missed you too.”</p>
<p>His eyes focused on the rest of the team over Adam’s shoulder. “I missed all of you.” His smile then dropped, a grim look taking its place. “But we need to catch up later. Lotor he’s – he’s been lying to us.”</p>
<p>Shiro blinked, giving his head a quick shake. “Wha – Lying about what?”</p>
<p>“Everything!”</p>
<p>Everyone’s attention swivelled back to the ship where three new figures had emerged. Adam baulked at the strange party. There was a Galran woman in a standard general’s uniform, what could only be described as some kind of space wolf and a blonde woman with pointed ears and eerily familiar cyan markings underneath her eyes.</p>
<p>Coran gasped. “You’re… you’re Altean!”</p>
<p>“And who’s the Galran?” Lance asked, pointing at the general.</p>
<p>“Is that a wolf?” Hunk tagged on.</p>
<p>“Where did you all come from?” Coran asked, his eyes never leaving the Altean.</p>
<p>“I promise, I’ll explain everything once we get to Lotor,” Keith said, voice calm but firm.</p>
<p>“We can’t get to him,” Pidge spoke up. “He just entered the quintessence field with Allura.”</p>
<p>Keith’s brow furrowed. Adam could see the cogs working behind his eyes, formulating a plan. “We travelled through realities before. Can’t we fly in there and attack?”</p>
<p>“Allura’s with him, Keith,” Lance said, frowning. “We can’t risk hurting her.”</p>
<p>Keith wilted. “You’re right…” He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Stars, this is a mess.”</p>
<p>“Hey, why are we even attacking?” Hunk asked.</p>
<p>“Guys, everyone, calm down,” Shiro said, hands pressing down. “When they return, we can get this all sorted out.”</p>
<p>Adam could see Keith’s frustration mounting, though he seemed to be keeping it at bay as best he could.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go back up to the bridge, and hear them out?” Adam suggested.</p>
<p>Everyone shared a look before slowly nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>Together, they started out of the hangar bay, heading back the way they’d come.</p>
<p>Adam eyed the blonde Altean. She seemed a little nervous, hands tugging at the wide sleeves of her smock. The Galran woman placed a gentle hand between her shoulder blades, whispering something quietly to her that seemed to calm her a bit.</p>
<p>Keith strode alongside Adam, eyes fixed somewhere ahead of them. Adam grinned when he realised he was watching Lance.</p>
<p>“Cute ears, by the way.”</p>
<p>Keith grumbled. “They’re… new. I’m still getting used to them.”</p>
<p>“Lance seemed to like them.”</p>
<p>Keith almost tripped, Adam having to put out a hand to steady him.</p>
<p>“He – he did?”</p>
<p>Adam’s lips curled in a mischievous grin. “Well, that’s not the <em>only</em> thing he seemed to like.”</p>
<p>Keith opened his mouth, no doubt to argue, when there was a soft <em>ding!</em> Then another. And another.</p>
<p>Keith frowned, hands scrabbling at his weapon’s belt to reveal his phone. The screen was lighting up, dinging every time a new message came in.</p>
<p>Adam’s eyebrows shot up as he watched them stream in rapid-fire. Almost all of them were from Lance.</p>
<p>Keith powered down his phone, pocketing it hastily. His cheeks were blushing the same lilac as his new spots.</p>
<p>He noticed Adam’s eyebrows wiggling at him suggestively and shoved Adam’s shoulder, though he couldn’t hide the pleased grin seeing Lance’s messages had caused.</p>
<p>Adam chose to focus on that rather than the sinking feeling in his stomach. At least, for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haggar was waiting patiently.</p>
<p>She was in her personal chambers, her mirror open before her, having summoned it.</p>
<p>She was close, so close to attaining her goal.</p>
<p><em>Patience</em>, she reminded herself.</p>
<p>Lotor, <em>her son</em>, had disappeared into the quintessence field, into the very same haven that had gifted her and her husband with new life.</p>
<p>She would wait until his return. Until then, she watched and listened.</p>
<p>Patience, after all, yields focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d arrived back at the bridge, no one really knowing what to say. Hunk and Pidge were exchanging worried looks while Coran kept staring at the Altean who looked a little nervous at all the attention.</p>
<p>Shiro finally broke the tension, saying to Keith, “You’ve changed since we last saw you.”</p>
<p>Adam scoffed. “I think that’s a bit of an understatement, babe.”</p>
<p>Keith rubbed at the back of his neck. The wolf sidled up to him, snuffling into the palm of his hand. Keith scratched him between the ears.</p>
<p>“As I said, time was… different, where we were.”</p>
<p>“Which was where exactly?” Adam asked.</p>
<p>“The Quantum Abyss,” Keith said. “Krolia and I were chasing after a lead about that strange strain of quintessence.”</p>
<p>“The one you and Kolivan were investigating?” Adam said.</p>
<p>Keith nodded.</p>
<p>The Galran woman, Krolia, stepped forward then, approaching Adam and Shiro.</p>
<p>“I’m Krolia. Keith has told me so much about you both.”</p>
<p>She offered her arm up in the standard Galran greeting, Shiro clasping it first and then Adam.</p>
<p>“Thank you for raising him to be the man he is today,” Krolia said, nothing but sincerity in her words.</p>
<p>Adam and Shiro shared a look, Shiro’s lips quirking up in a quiet smile.</p>
<p>“Krolia is with the Blade of Marmora,” Keith spoke up. “She’s also… my mother.”</p>
<p>Adam’s heart stopped.</p>
<p>His eyes darted between Krolia and Keith. All the resemblances made themselves known at once. The same sharp jawline, same pointed nose and two-toned hair. Heck, even their overgrown bangs fell in an identical mess in front of their eyes.</p>
<p>Krolia brightened at Keith’s words, the two sharing a smile.</p>
<p>Adam’s hands tightened into his fists at his side. Shiro’s arm wrapped around his waist, giving his hip a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“It’s an honour to meet you –” Shiro started.</p>
<p>“OKAY WAIT HOLD UP!” Lance shrieked, causing everyone to wince. He gestured to the strange group, hands flapping about wildly. “This is nuts! You come back looking all cool and grizzled with your Galra mom, a wolf and an Altean?”</p>
<p>“Cool and grizzled?” Pidge murmured.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m still waiting to hear the story of how you found this Altean,” Coran said, looking close to bursting.</p>
<p>“And why we’re supposed to be attacking Lotor,” Hunk added on quickly.</p>
<p>Keith shared a look with the Altean, giving her a quick nod. “This is Romelle, and I think she should tell her own story.”</p>
<p>Everyone’s focus shifted to the blonde Altean who shrunk under their collective gazes.</p>
<p>She was rather sweet-looking, with her long pigtails, a perfect crown braid and bright lavender-purple eyes, though her lips were downturned in a grim frown. Her clothing was near-spotless, a pink and white smock with a mandarin collar and blue, kimono-esque sleeves worn over black arm wraps. The smock had a tulip hem ending at her knees and was cinched at the waist by a thick blue belt. Her black trousers were tucked into knee-high white boots, her dangly earrings glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the bridge.</p>
<p>When Romelle finally spoke, it was with a slightly posh accent similar to Allura’s.</p>
<p>“I come from a planet where there are thousands of Alteans. We have lived there since the war with Zarkon began.”</p>
<p>“What? That’s impossible. Altea was destroyed,” Coran spoke up. “Allura and I were the only survivors.”</p>
<p>“Every Altean child knows the story of how Lotor saved us from destruction,” Romelle replied. “When Zarkon attacked, many were off-planet on trading expeditions.”</p>
<p>Adam perked up at this. So he’d been right, there really were Alteans off-planet when the war began which at least made shed a little more light on his situation.</p>
<p>Romelle’s mouth opened then clamped shut. She eyed the group apprehensively, fingers tugging at the ends of her smock. She was worried they wouldn’t believe her, Adam realised.</p>
<p>A suggestion floated up into Adam’s subconscious unbidden and he found himself stepping forward.</p>
<p>“Um… this is probably a little hard to believe, but I’m part Altean –”</p>
<p>“You’re what?!” Keith yelled, gaping at Adam in shock.</p>
<p>Adam raised a hand, shushing Keith. “It’s a long story. But, uh… I think I can help you better tell your story.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s brows furrowed. “How?”</p>
<p>“May I?” Adam asked, raising his hands to hover by her temples.</p>
<p>Romelle considered him a moment before giving a stiff nod in consent. Adam stepped up behind her, placing his fingertips to her temples.</p>
<p>“When you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Romelle took in a shaky breath and then she began to speak. As she did, an image began to shimmer into being. It was out of focus at first but as her words grew stronger, so did the image.</p>
<p>“When news spread about the destruction of our home, those of us who remained went into hiding for deca-phoebs.</p>
<p>Everyone gasped as they saw the image come into focus, picturing Lotor in a cloak roaming through an outdoor market that was dotted with patrons donning white cloaks. It appeared to be on a dreary, rocky planet, the skies grey with thick rain rainclouds and the buildings made of rusty metal and tattered tarps.</p>
<p>Shiro stared in wonder. “Adam, how are you –”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but let’s give Romelle the mic while I can still hold this,” Adam said, already beginning to feel the strain of accomplishing this feat.</p>
<p>Romelle continued speaking, voice a little firmer now that she had Adam’s help. “But Lotor, with his deep knowledge of Altean culture, managed to track some of them down.”</p>
<p>The Lotor in the image drew back an orange curtain, entering one of the larger domed buildings. The room was filled with small tables and booths, a bar off to the side where warm drinks were being served. The life forms of the planet were all slender and tall with seafoam green skin, all cloaked in the same white robe with gold trimming and blue markings.</p>
<p>Lotor approached a table near the back where two bar patrons sat huddled around a small light, cups clasped between their long fingers.</p>
<p>At first glance, they appeared to be just like any of the other bar patrons however if you were to look closer you could begin to note some of the differences. Whilst their skin was the same sea-foam green and ears pointed, their markings did not match the other bar patrons, the crescents underneath their eyes matching their bright hair colours, maroon for the woman’s and deep blue for the man’s.</p>
<p>Lotor lowered his hood, the two beings sitting at the table panicking when they realised who he was. They made to bolt but Lotor raised his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>“Please, hear me out. I know who you are. I come in peace.”</p>
<p>The two beings exchanged disbelieving looks however they were willing to listen as they lowered themselves back into their seats.</p>
<p>“I have come to save the noble Altean people,” Lotor said, “to preserve your customs and traditions before they are destroyed like Altea itself. Please, come with me. I have created a haven where the Galra will never find you.”</p>
<p>The beings exchange a look. The offer seems almost too good to be true.</p>
<p>“It may not be Altea, but it will keep you safe,” Lotor insisted.</p>
<p>The beings hesitate, still eyeing Lotor with distrust.</p>
<p>Lotor straightens up, hands clasped in front of him. “If my intention were to kill you, then you would be dead already.”</p>
<p>That seems to do the trick. The two beings exchange a quick nod and then they begin to shift. They shrink down back to a more regular human size, their white cloaks now pooling around them, making them appear even smaller. The seafoam green of their skin fades away, revealing tanned brown skin instead.</p>
<p>The Alteans both look to Lotor, the man finally speaking in that same posh Altean accent. “We will go with you.”</p>
<p>The image fades out, revealing a new scene.</p>
<p>A group of Alteans, all with backpacks and luggage are disembarking from a ship, Lotor gesturing to what Adam guesses is this so-called haven he’s created for them.</p>
<p>“To keep the Alteans secure, Lotor hid them on a remote planet beyond the Quantum Abyss,” Romelle said. As she continued to narrate, so the images shifted, showing a beautiful green landscape with mountains and clear blue skies.</p>
<p>The image shifted again, showing Lotor working alongside the group of Alteans to plan and build their homes, the neighbourhood slowly evolving as time passes to show a thriving village.</p>
<p>“So, Lotor saved the Alteans?” Coran whispered in awe.</p>
<p>“Wow, he’s even nicer than we thought!” Hunk remarked.</p>
<p>Keith winced, Romelle as well frowning before continuing her story. “Over time, the Alteans came to worship Lotor as their saviour.”</p>
<p>A new image showed a gigantic stone statue made in Lotor’s image, the real Lotor standing at its base alongside two Galran doctors, the Alteans all looking up at him like he was a god. Adam pulled a face, something uncomfortable twisting low in his gut at the sight.</p>
<p>“Generations ago, in an effort to increase our odds of survival, Lotor announced that he was creating another colony far from our own. But in order to do so, he needed to assess which Alteans were viable candidates to survive the journey.”</p>
<p>Shifting, the image now showed three Galran doctors each with a datapad in hand, a line of Alteans in front of each of them and a ship with its ramp lowered behind them.</p>
<p>“One by one, every Altean in the colony was given a series of tests,” Romelle explained.</p>
<p>An Altean girl who couldn’t be much older than sixteen in human years stepped up to the Galra doctor. He scanned her and the screen lit up, showing a positive result.</p>
<p>“Those who were deemed fit for the journey were loaded onto a cargo ship and taken to the second colony.”</p>
<p>The girl practically glowed when the doctor gestured for her to go up into the ship. She sprinted, giving Lotor a quick bow before joining the other small group of Alteans that were already waiting in the hull of the ship.</p>
<p>Romelle’s tone turned bitter when she murmured, “It was considered the highest honour.”</p>
<p>The ship’s ramp retreated, the hull closing as the chosen Alteans waved to their friends and families, looking ecstatic to be chosen for this new journey.</p>
<p>“Any communication between the colonies was strictly prohibited for fear that it would compromise the other’s location.” Romelle’s face twisted into a look of disgust. “This was the world I was born into, one of unquestioning devotion to a supposed messiah. My brother Bandor was always faithful, but I had questions.”</p>
<p>The image shifted once more, revealing Romelle at the base of Lotor’s statue with a red-headed boy at her side who Adam guessed was her brother. Carved into the base of Lotor’s statue was an endless list in Altean characters. It was only once the Romelle in the memory approached the statue that Adam realised they were the names of the chosen Alteans.</p>
<p>“So many of our people have gone to the new colony,” memory-Romelle lamented, her fingers running along the names carved into the statue’s base. “Petrulius, Gnautu, Rahz, and of course, Mother and Father.” Romelle pulled her hand back, looking upon the names with a furrowed brow as she whispered, “I miss them all so much.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll have a chance to see them again when we’re chosen to travel to the new colony,” Bandor said, trying to offer his sister comfort.</p>
<p>He was so young, barely sixteen, with soft cheeks and bright, intelligent blue eyes.</p>
<p>Romelle looked up to her brother, frown deepening. “But why can’t we talk to them now? Lotor must have a way of communicating with them. He travels there all the time. So, why does he keep us in the dark?”</p>
<p>Bandor’s smile faltered. “You know why. Communication with the other colony would risk discovery by the Galra.”</p>
<p>Romelle turned her gaze back to the endless list of names. “So we’re told,” she muttered darkly.</p>
<p>Romelle paused then, struggling with her next words. Adam dropped one of his hands, giving her shoulder a quick, reaffirming squeeze before quickly placing his fingers back to her temple.</p>
<p>Romelle rolled her shoulders back, tilting her chin up as she continued her tale.</p>
<p>“Eventually, Bandor grew old enough to be assessed for the journey to the other colony.”</p>
<p>The image showed Romelle being scanned by the doctor, only for the screen to blink red. She released a relieved sigh, beginning to walk off. Her brother was right behind her in line. However, rather than blinking red, the screen turned blue, and the doctor gestured for Bandor to make his way to the ship.</p>
<p>“He was selected to leave immediately,” Romelle whispered.</p>
<p>Bandor grinned, starting for the ship. Memory-Romelle gasped, running after her brother.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this!” she cried, grasping his hand as if her life depended on it.</p>
<p>“It is Lotor’s will,” Bandor started.</p>
<p>Romelle shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. “I’ll never see you again!” She gripped her brother in a tight embrace, sinking to her knees as she tried to hold back her tears. “Don’t let him tear our family apart!”</p>
<p>Bandor’s hand raised to cradle the back of Romelle’s head, holding her close. He looked so <em>young</em>, so small and full of life. He still had so much life ahead of him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” he said, comforting his sister the only way he knew how. “I’m sure you’ll be selected to come to the colony soon. In the meantime, I made you something.”</p>
<p>Romelle blinked back her tears, head tilting down to see what her brother was slipping into her hand.</p>
<p>She opened it, revealing a small tear-drop shaped piece of metal.</p>
<p>“It’s a communicator,” Bandor said, pitching his voice low so the doctors didn’t hear.</p>
<p>Romelle gasped, clutching her gift to her chest. “Will I be able to talk to you on the other colony?”</p>
<p>Bandor kneeled, placing a hand on Romelle’s shoulder, the other gently cradling her hand in his. “I haven’t had a chance to test it yet, but I hope so. Just remember, we suffer this isolation so the next generation doesn’t have to.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s bottom lip quivered, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Romelle.” And with that, Bandor rose and headed up the ramp to the cargo ship without so much as looking back.</p>
<p>A wave of sorrow washed over Adam as the image shifted, showing Romelle alone. He was not simply empathizing with her, though the images do paint a picture of isolation and loneliness. He could literally feel her grief coursing through him as if it were his own.</p>
<p>He took in a shuddering breath, hands shaking where they were still pressed to Romelle’s temples.</p>
<p>“When Bandor left, I felt completely alone,” Romelle whispered. “I tried to use the communicator he had given me, but it never worked.”</p>
<p>The image of Romelle sitting alone on a hilltop changed to her resting fitfully in her bed. The room was near-pitch dark. So, when the communicator lit up from where it had been placed on her dining table, memory-Romelle noticed it almost immediately.</p>
<p>The communicator buzzed, beeping for Romelle’s attention. She scrambled off her bed, gripping it in shaking hands.</p>
<p>“Bandor? Bandor is that you?!”</p>
<p>The voice that answered was raspy and weak but undeniably Romelle’s brother. <em>“Romelle… You were right.”</em></p>
<p>“Where are you?” Romelle asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The forest outside of town. Please… hurry.”</em>
</p>
<p>Romelle sprinted out of her home, the image shifting from her running through the village to her running through the forest towards where a column of black smoke was rising into the sky. Far above, where the stars and clouds seemed to be idly passing by, was instead a giant gaping hole that sputtered and sparked. Hexagonal cracks were showing through the sky, revealing it to be made of screens simply projecting the image of a sky rather than the real thing.</p>
<p>Romelle arrived at a burning crash site, panting as her eyes desperately searched through the wreckage for her brother.</p>
<p>Adam could almost feel the heat of the flames licking against his skin as he watched Romelle pick her way through the burning remains of an Altean pod. There, slumped forward in the pilot’s seat was Bandor, the glass of the windshield split and cracked open.</p>
<p>Romelle helped her brother lean back only to gasp in fright upon seeing his face.</p>
<p>Rather than the youthful boy with bright red hair and glittering blue eyes, she was instead met with the vision of what Adam could only describe as a husk of what was once Bandor.</p>
<p>His skin was pulled tight across jutting bones, ashen grey, his cheeks sunken in and all life seemingly drained from him.</p>
<p>He groaned softly as Romelle clung to him.</p>
<p>“Bandor…”</p>
<p>“Lotor…” Bandor rasped. “The other colony… It’s all a <em>lie</em>.” He pawed weakly at Romelle’s arm, one final shaking breath leaving his lips before he slumped back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.</p>
<p>Romelle shook in fright and shock upon watching her brother’s life leave his body. She was given no time to mourn, however, as someone called out, “Over here!”</p>
<p>There was the whirring of a weapon being cocked, bringing Romelle out of her grief.</p>
<p>Reluctantly leaving her brother behind, Romelle scrambled out from the wreckage site and to the nearest tree, hiding.</p>
<p>Lotor and two of his doctors, now carrying large shotguns, approached the crash site. Lotor’s eyes skimmed over the scene, lips a thin, uncaring line.</p>
<p>“Clean up the wreckage. Leave no evidence this ever happened,” he ordered.</p>
<p>Romelle made a break for it while she still could, disappearing into the night and out of Lotor’s sight.</p>
<p>Adam’s eyes darted to the rest of the Paladins. Pidge looked close to tears, her arms crossed tightly across her chest as if to hug herself. Hunk was already crying while Lance had a look of pure horror written across his face. Coran looked incredibly sad; his shoulders slumped almost in defeat.</p>
<p>The image changed back to Lotor’s statue. It was a new day, the sky a perfect blue, a light breeze whirling through the air and tugging on Romelle’s hair as she stared up at the statue.</p>
<p>“My brother was dead,” Romelle said, voice nearly devoid of all emotion. “I knew the truth or at least part of it, but I also knew that no one would believe me without proof.”</p>
<p>The image shifted, revealing Romelle doing her washing beside a beautiful crystal-clear river. Krolia, Keith and the space wolf appeared from the forest, Romelle eyeing them warily.</p>
<p>“When Keith and Krolia arrived, they were my last chance at finding out what really happened. I told them what had happened to my brother, and as it turned out, so many Alteans that had been taken before him. As they explained their mission to me, we knew there must have been a connection between the missing Alteans and the pure strain of quintessence they’d been tracking.”</p>
<p>The image shifted to reveal night had fallen once more. Krolia, Keith, the wolf and Romelle were all back in her home, discussing their options.</p>
<p>“Given your brother’s weakened state, he couldn’t have piloted his ship for very long,” Keith posed. “The other colony has to be somewhere nearby.”</p>
<p>He was leaned up against the kitchen counter, Krolia at one of the chairs by the small dining table while Romelle sat on her bed. The wolf was curled up beside her, her hand stroking through his thick fur.</p>
<p>“There is a moon orbiting this planet that could house a colony,” Krolia said.</p>
<p>Keith pursed his lips, nodding slowly. “Well, it’s our only lead. But how will we get there?”</p>
<p>Romelle slowly looked up from where she’d been staring at the floor. Her eyes were filled with determination, her head held high. “I have an idea.”</p>
<p>Romelle led Keith and Krolia in the dead of night to another housing facility. They walked down a short flight of stairs to the large metal doors that were sealed closed.</p>
<p>“These transports haven’t been used in generations,” Romelle explained. She pressed her hand to the scanner, the metal doors creaking open. “None of the Alteans in the colony would know how to fly one, even if we desired to.”</p>
<p>The doors slid fully open to reveal an old Altean pod ship, the very one Keith and the others had arrived in.</p>
<p>Keith grinned, a sharp canine glinting in the moonlight. “I think I got us covered there.”</p>
<p>Having piled into the pod, the image shifted to show Keith flying them off-planet towards the moon Krolia had pointed out.</p>
<p>A Galran structure appeared through the mist, its large spires menacing and unwelcoming.</p>
<p>With the pod landed and hidden, Keith and the others started towards the structure. Using his Marmoran blade, Keith pried the front door open, Krolia helping him shove the doors the rest of the way.</p>
<p>They entered a long, dark chamber that was lit only by a large Galran symbol inserted in either wall at the beginning and end of the chamber. Their footsteps echoed as they walked. The image showed what looked to be rows upon rows of large tanks lined up against the walls and stacked on shelves that went all the way to the ceiling.</p>
<p>Romelle neared one, wiping away the condensation to reveal what was being contained inside. She shrieked in horror when it was revealed to be an Altean suspended in the tank. They were connected to multiple tubes, the tank filled with some kind of preservation liquid. The trapped Altean’s eyes were glassy and dead, their skin shrivelled and pulled taunt just like Bandor’s had been.</p>
<p>Krolia had caught Romelle who’d tripped backwards in her desperate scramble to put distance between herself and the tank.</p>
<p>“Petrulius!” she cried, “What’s happening to them?!”</p>
<p>Krolia, Keith and Romelle looked to the stacks and stacks of tanks filling the chamber – only one room of far too many based on the size of the Galran structure.</p>
<p>“These people were supposed to be headed to the colony!” Romelle cried out, voice shaking and shrill.</p>
<p>“Lotor is harvesting their quintessence,” Keith murmured in realization.</p>
<p>The image flickered out, Adam stepping away from Romelle. He felt weak, his knees close to buckling.</p>
<p>Shiro ran forward, catching him before he fell to the floor.</p>
<p>“Adam, hon, are you okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>Adam nodded, clutching Shiro close. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Romelle sent him a grateful look before turning her attention to the rest of the group. All of their faces were warped into expressions of horror and disgust having learned the truth.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down Coran’s face; the advisor grief-ridden having heard the fate of so many of his people. “That is… horrifying.”</p>
<p>“All this time…” Pidge murmured, still clutching herself for comfort. Lance sidled up to her, wrapping her up in a side hug.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he fooled us,” Hunk said.</p>
<p>Keith growled, shaking his head. “He’s a monster.”</p>
<p>The bone-chilling silence was interrupted when the bridge’s computer beeped, signalling Allura and Lotor’s return from the quintessence field.</p>
<p>Coran walked up gravely to his workstation, bringing up the scanner on the big screen. Sure enough, there was the Sincline ship, heading back to the Castle.</p>
<p>“They’re back,” he said.</p>
<p>Romelle stormed forward, glaring up at the screen. “What are you waiting for? Open fire!”</p>
<p>“We can’t, Romelle,” Keith said, “Princess Allura is with him.”</p>
<p>Romelle looked like she wanted to argue when Keith added, “She’s a friend. We can’t risk putting her in danger.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s jaw clicked close, resignation furrowing her brows.</p>
<p>“Wait, we’re gonna let him back on board?!” Hunk cried out.</p>
<p>“We have to,” Coran said. “As long as the Princess is with him, we cannot risk any sort of attack.”</p>
<p>“Coran and Lance are right,” Shiro said. His grip on Adam tightened, voice firm. “We can’t do anything until the Princess is safe. Once Allura is secure, we will take Lotor down.”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded in agreement, getting ready for Lotor and Allura’s arrival.</p>
<p>Shiro looked down at Adam, worrying creasing his brow. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“A bit better,” Adam said. He slowly stood on his own, Shiro’s hands hovering in case he felt weak again. He swayed a little on the spot but otherwise managed to stay upright. “I think I just need some practice,” Adam said, offering him a flash of a smile.</p>
<p>“What you did was amazing,” Shiro said.</p>
<p>Adam waved the compliment away. “It was nothing. I just… I wanted to help.”</p>
<p>“You did.”</p>
<p>They both turned to see Romelle watching the two of them. She was tugging on the hem of her smock again, though a small, hesitant smile curled at her lips. “Thank you for your help.”</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome,” Adam said.</p>
<p>Romelle eyed him up and down. “You’re… not very Altean-looking.”</p>
<p>“It’s the ears, isn’t it?” Adam said, gesturing to his rounded his ears.</p>
<p>Romelle winced. “Yes… they’re rather ugly.”</p>
<p>Adam barked out a laugh. “Allura said much the same when she first saw us.”</p>
<p>“This Allura… you say she is a princess?”</p>
<p>Adam nodded. “She is King Alfor’s daughter. The heir to the Altean throne.”</p>
<p>“King Alfor… I have only heard of him in stories,” Romelle said.</p>
<p>“Shiro,” Keith called.</p>
<p>Shiro sent Adam a questioning look to which Adam smiled and nodded. “Go, be leadery.”</p>
<p>Shiro gave him a quick parting kiss on the cheek before approaching where Keith and the others were planning for Lotor and Allura’s arrival.</p>
<p>“So have we, really,” Adam said, resting his hands on his hips. “Allura and Coran talk of him often, always fondly.”</p>
<p>Romelle nodded slowly. “So this Allura… she is technically our monarch?”</p>
<p>It took Adam a moment to realise she meant ‘our’ as in him and Romelle. “I… Stars alive you’re right.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s fair brows furrowed. She waved a hand in front of Adam’s face, trying to unstick him from his frozen shock.</p>
<p>Adam blinked, giving himself a small shake. “Sorry… just… I never thought of it that way.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Uh… well, until recently, I thought I was one hundred percent human,” Adam explained. “Like the rest of the team, Keith excluded.”</p>
<p>Romelle giggled, the first sign of genuine happiness Adam has seen from her. “Yes, Keith is quite… <em>interesting</em>. Unlike any Galran I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>Adam peeked over Romelle’s shoulder to where Keith and Shiro were having an in-depth discussion. He could see Lance eyeing him non-too-subtly from where he was standing with Hunk and Pidge.</p>
<p>He snorted. “Yeah. We’re quite the family.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s lips pursed. She lowered her voice, whispering conspiratorially. “Is he and the blue one… <em>ya know?</em>”</p>
<p>“Ugh, Stars, I wish! They’re still dancing around each other.”</p>
<p>Romelle’s brows shot up. “Really? I kind of thought with that whole display…”</p>
<p>Adam shrugged. “Well, hopefully now that they’re together again they can, ya know, <em>get together</em>.”</p>
<p>“I think that would be good for Keith,” Romelle said in agreement. “He really seems to care about him.”</p>
<p>“He does…” Adam said.</p>
<p>“And if he doesn’t make a move, I might just have to shove them together cause there’s only so much long-distance pining I can take,” Romelle added.</p>
<p>Adam grinned, “Oh, you’re gonna fit right in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lotor helped Allura down from the cockpit, her small, dainty hand fitting easily in his large palm. The jump was a little further than she expected, causing her to stumble as she landed. She fell against Lotor’s chest, her palm resting on his chest plate as she looked up into his eyes.</p>
<p>His arm wrapped hesitantly around her waist but when Allura made no move to step back, his hand slid to the dip of her spine, holding her a little closer.</p>
<p>The elevated platform began its descent from the entrance to the cockpit down to the landing pad.</p>
<p>“We accomplished something amazing today,” Lotor said, voice low and velvety. “And it would never have happened had it not been for you.”</p>
<p>Allura’s grip on Lotor’s hand tightened, taking comfort in the warmth of his palms and the rich blue of his eyes.</p>
<p>“It is a moment that I will truly never forget,” she whispered in reply.</p>
<p>Lotor’s gaze dipped to her lips in question. Allura went up on her tiptoes, Lotor keeping her steady as he leaned down to meet her halfway.</p>
<p>Their lips brushed in a chaste kiss, Allura unable to hold back her smile as the soft sensation of Lotor’s lips pressed to hers.</p>
<p>She’d been wanting this for so long, and finally, she knew for sure that Lotor felt the same way about her. Perhaps… perhaps they could be together, could rebuild the galaxy and spread hope together, as a team. As <em>partners. </em></p>
<p>Her stomach swooped at the thought, chest light and airy.</p>
<p>They parted, Lotor’s grip on her waist tightening a moment before stepping back.</p>
<p>“Come, I’m sure your friends are anxious to hear what all we’ve learned.”</p>
<p>They held hands the entire walk back up to the bridge, the two sharing shy looks and smiles.</p>
<p>They only separated once they arrived outside the bridge entrance. Allura would like to keep this between them, just for now, their own little secret. There was plenty of time to tell the others about this new development later.</p>
<p>They entered the bridge together to find the Paladins and Coran waiting for them just in front of her dais.</p>
<p>Upon seeing their dour expressions, Allura instantly knew something was wrong. Lotor stiffened at her side, no doubt sensing the tension in the air as well.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” she asked.</p>
<p>There was movement in the corner of her eyes and Allura startled upon seeing Keith of people and a Galran general come up behind them, weapons held and blocking the exit.</p>
<p>Lance’s bayard shone in his hand, shotgun cocked and aimed right at Lotor.</p>
<p>“Allura, step away from Lotor,” he ordered.</p>
<p>Allura raises her arms, stepping in front of Lotor in protection instead. “Not until you explain what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Lotor is a monster!”</p>
<p>Allura turned to the source of the new voice to see a blonde Altean, much to her shock.</p>
<p>She was glaring at Lotor, hands in tight fists at her sides. “He’s been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations!”</p>
<p>“Romelle…” Lotor murmured darkly. Allura startled, looking back to see Lotor returning the Altean’s glare with one of his own. He was clutching his arm, eyes darting nervously between Allura and the Altean, Romelle.</p>
<p>“You killed my brother,” Romelle continued, voice shaking, “and thousands of others!”</p>
<p>“Lotor’s been lying to us the whole time. He’s a murderer, just like his father!” Pidge yelled in accusation.</p>
<p>Lotor growled, stepping towards Pidge. “You know nothing of what you speak!”</p>
<p>Allura could feel her breath rattling inside her chest, the warmth and happiness from only moments ago freezing icy cold inside her veins.</p>
<p>“Wh-what are they talking about?”</p>
<p>Lotor’s glare softened as he turned his attention back to her, voice low and pleading. “Allura, listen to me. I’ve dedicated my life to preserving Altean culture. Now that we have unlocked the quintessence field, all of your people, who would have been hunted down long ago had it not been for my intervention can live in peace.”</p>
<p>Allura shook her head, Lotor’s words rushing over her and becoming a jumbled mess of sounds she could not recognize. She looked to Romelle, their eyes locking. A shiver ran down her spine, a tingling sensation starting at the tips of her fingers and slowly creeping up until a warmth bloomed inside her chest. There was something about this girl, something special, but Allura couldn’t put her finger on it.</p>
<p>Lotor continued to speak, but his words were falling on deaf ears.</p>
<p>“Were some lives lost in the process? Yes. But they were martyrs to a noble cause. I sacrificed a few to preserve the future for millions.”</p>
<p>He took a step closer, hand reaching out for her.</p>
<p>“Allura, do not let this ruin everything we’ve worked for. Think of what we experienced in the quintessence field.”</p>
<p>He grabbed her limp hand, clutching it tightly.</p>
<p>Allura ducked her head, breathing deeply through her nose. Her eyes shot to Lotor and she could see the moment he realised his mistake.</p>
<p>She widened her stance and with quick, sure movements, she gripped Lotor’s arm and threw him over her shoulders, sending him flying halfway across the room. He landed on the ground, bouncing from the momentum and knocking his head on the floor, rolling the rest of the way before coming to a complete stop.</p>
<p>His body went limp, but his chest still rose and fell. He was knocked out.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you got that,” Pidge murmured to Adam. He stopped the recording on his phone, pocketing it with a grin. “Who do you think you’re talking to? Of course, I got it.”</p>
<p>The warning alarm was set off, everyone looking to where the security camera feed popped up, revealing the hangar bay. Two profiles showed up. It was two of Lotor’s old generals, Acxa and Ezor.</p>
<p>“The hangar’s been breached!” Coran cried, running to his workstation with Adam hot on his heels.</p>
<p>“It’s Lotor’s troops,” Hunk said. “They’re stealing the ships!”</p>
<p>There was a cry of pain, and everyone startled when Shiro fell to his knees, hunched forward as he clutched his head.</p>
<p>“Shiro?” Keith called out, worry edging his voice.</p>
<p>Adam snapped around from where he’d been working alongside Coran, eyes widening.</p>
<p>“Oh, Stars no, not now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain, searing, agonizing <em>pain.</em></p>
<p>It was all Shiro could feel, could think, could <em>breathe</em> as he clutched his head in agony.</p>
<p>Black spots filled his vision, all noise around him swallowed by a high-pitched ringing.</p>
<p><em>Give in. You cannot resist,</em> a voice crooned, echoing and mixing with the ringing and whispers in a terrible cacophony of noise.</p>
<p>He groaned, hands tangling in the long strands of his hair, tugging at the braid and causing some strands to come loose.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s happening to him?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shiro? Shiro, can you hear me?”</em>
</p>
<p>Shiro’s eyes fluttered open, his vision blurred in the edges with a deep purple, so dark, so deep, it almost looked like blood.</p>
<p>Worried faces swam in front of him, fading in and out from one another until he couldn’t tell who was who.</p>
<p>Clawed fingers dug into his shoulders, pinning him down.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are mine now, Kuron. Give in!</em>
</p>
<p>Shiro tried to hold on, desperately clinging to images of Adam, of Keith, his friends, the people he loved and wanted to protect.</p>
<p>But the voice was stronger, the whispers louder, her grip deafening, and when he opened his eyes again, the soft dove grey that was Shiro had vanished, replaced with cold, hard steel.</p>
<p>He was Kuron and he had a duty to fulfil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiro, baby, look at me,” Adam whispered, trying to get Shiro to look up at him. He was still hunched on the floor, body wracked with shivers as he groaned low and pained. Hunk knelt down alongside him, hands hovering over Shiro’s back, wanting to help but not knowing how.</p>
<p>He looked to Keith who looked just as confused as to what to do.</p>
<p>Lance, thank the stars for him, took charge, giving everyone their orders.</p>
<p>“Allura and I will secure Lotor. Hunk, you help Shiro. Everyone else, get down to the hangar and stop those guys.”</p>
<p>Everyone leapt into action, grateful for the orders.</p>
<p>Adam hesitated, wanting to stay at Shiro’s side, but Hunk placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, whispering, “Go help. I’ve got this.”</p>
<p>With a hesitant nod, Adam straightened. He wasn’t in his armour, but he still had his blasters strapped to either hip and honestly shooting down some Galra baddies sounded good right about now. He followed Keith, Krolia and Pidge out of the bridge, sprinting for the elevators that would lead them down to the hangar bay.</p>
<p>He spared one final look back to the bridge where Hunk was talking quietly with Shiro.</p>
<p>As the elevator doors closed, cutting Adam’s view of Shiro off, he could only hope that he was making the right decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rage. He could feel nothing but rage and cold, hard <em>hatred</em>.</p>
<p>He needed to get out, escape from where he was. He’d been assigned his task, now he had to see it through.</p>
<p>“Shiro?” the Yellow Paladin whispered, hand gently resting between his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Kuron’s head shot up, coal-black eyes zeroing in on the Yellow Paladin’s face.</p>
<p>He saw the worry turn into confusion warp into fear and <em>grinned</em>.</p>
<p>“Shiro, what –”</p>
<p>Kuron’s fist flew out hard and fast, knocking the Yellow Paladin dead center in the face and sending the oaf flying backwards into the red-headed Altean.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good, very good…</em>
</p>
<p>“Shiro, what are you doing?!” the Blue Paladin cried. In the time it took him to ask his question, Kuron had already stood up and aimed his fist at his chest, knocking him back so hard he crashed against the wall and crumpled to the floor with a whimper.</p>
<p>The Pink Paladin gasped in shock, crying out, “Lance!”</p>
<p>Kuron summoned his bayard, relishing the thrum of power holding the weapon provided before whipping around. He released his bayard, having summoned a sharp purple blade. It sunk into the bridge doors, the Pink Paladin having ducked out of harm’s way at the last second. She tucked and rolled, appearing at the blonde Altean’s side.</p>
<p>
  <em>Finish them!</em>
</p>
<p>Kuron made quick work of it.</p>
<p>He abused the Pink Paladin’s soft heart, making her focus on protecting the Altean so that she left her blind side open. Once she was dealt with, dealing with the blonde Altean was like flicking a flea off one’s clothes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good. Now, bring him to me…</em>
</p>
<p>His task complete, Kuron strode over to where Lotor lay still unconscious. He slung the prince over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and started for the exit, unsticking his bayard from the door on his way out.</p>
<p>Things really were so much simpler when you didn’t let something as fickle as your feelings get in the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the elevator doors had closed, Keith rounded on Adam, demanding answers.</p>
<p>“Adam, what’s going on with Shiro?”</p>
<p>Adam bit his bottom lip, hands shaking at his sides. “I… I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Has this happened before?”</p>
<p>Adam hesitated, then nodded. “Once or twice? But never this bad.”</p>
<p>Keith cursed under his breath. “I should have been here –”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t blame yourself,” Adam warned sternly. “This isn’t your fault. Things have just been… weird lately.”</p>
<p>“Like the time at the Omega Shield,” Pidge said softly. “Shiro, he… he seemed kinda lost. He didn’t recognize me or Adam when we tried to help. Just kept screaming about not wanting to be taken away, as if… as if someone was trying to get inside his head, <em>controlling</em> him.”</p>
<p>“That… sounds terrible,” Keith murmured.</p>
<p>Pidge shivered at the memories. “It was.”</p>
<p>“How long has this been going on?” Keith asked.</p>
<p>“Um… probably around the time you left?” Pidge replied.</p>
<p>Keith swore again, gritting his teeth. “I never should have left. I should have –”</p>
<p>“You can’t control the past, Keith,” Krolia said, speaking for the first time in ages. “What you can control is what you do now, here in the present.”</p>
<p>Keith swallowed thickly but relented with a stiff nod.</p>
<p>The elevator doors opened, the group piling out and heading towards the hangar bay entrance.</p>
<p>They all raised their weapons, prepared for a fight.</p>
<p>The door slid open slowly to reveal the largest Sincline ship making its escape out of the bay door and into open space. Everyone raised their arms in protection against the harsh gust of wind the thrusters caused. By the time the air had cleared, and they’d lowered their arms it was to see Lotor’s personal ship up in the air, its guns aimed straight for them.</p>
<p>Ezor grinned at them from the pilot’s seat, fingers wiggling in a goodbye-wave before she opened fire.</p>
<p>Everyone ducked, splitting off to take cover. Keith and Pidge leapt to the right, Pidge hiding curled up in a ball in the small alcove in the entrance hallway while Keith had managed to duck behind some large metal crates. Krolia and the wolf had leapt to the left, also taking cover behind some more of the crates. Adam had hesitated a moment too late, stray laser fire barely grazing his thigh before he leapt out of harm’s way.</p>
<p>He cried out at the searing hot pain, clutching his thigh with shaking hands.</p>
<p>Ezor, happy with the destruction she’d left behind, turned tail and zipped out of the hangar bay, following after Acxa.</p>
<p>Krolia crawled over to Adam, sizing up the damage.</p>
<p>The laser shot hadn’t gone through his leg, thank the Ancients, but it had grazed close enough to cause some serious burns. There was a long slash through Adam’s trousers, the edges burnt and blackened from the heat of the laser shot. It was already beginning to blister, the material of his trousers chaffing against the irritated skin.</p>
<p>“Adam?!” Pidge cried out from where she was still curled up.</p>
<p>“I’m okay!” Adam said.</p>
<p>“You are not okay,” Krolia grumbled.</p>
<p>Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know that but doesn’t hurt to think happy thoughts.”</p>
<p>Krolia’s nose wrinkled. “You’re even weirder than Keith’s memories.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck does that mean?!”</p>
<p>Before their conversation could continue, someone came sprinting past them.</p>
<p><em>“Everyone, Shiro’s gone mad!”</em> Allura’s voice cried over the intercoms.</p>
<p>Adam immediately sat up, pain forgotten as he shuffled to his feet. He watched as Shiro jogged over to the nearest escape pod, Lotor slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p>
<p><em>“He’s trying to escape with Lotor!”</em> Allura cried, <em>“Stop him before he leaves the ship!”</em></p>
<p>Adam’s blaster pistol is out of its holster and aimed at Shiro in two ticks flat. Adam shut one eye as he took aim, hand trembling and causing the blaster to shake.</p>
<p>Shiro dumped Lotor in the passenger seat before rounding the ship and leaping up into the cockpit himself. He flipped the necessary switches, preparing for take-off like it was another ordinary day and not as if he’d just gone rogue.</p>
<p>“Adam, shoot him!” Pidge cried. She was running towards him, getting ready to aim her grappling hook at Shiro too.</p>
<p>Adam brought up his other hand, trying to steady his hold on his blaster but it was no use. His entire body shook, leg thrumming with a searing pain and heart thumping to the beat of a jackhammer.</p>
<p>Shiro looked up for a second, his gaze locking with Adam’s.</p>
<p>The soft dove grey of his irises was gone, instead replaced by the hard coal-black that had been plaguing Shiro for months.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t do it.</em>
</p>
<p>Adam lowered his blaster, watching helplessly as the windshield came up and Shiro’s pod disappeared too, taking Lotor with him.</p>
<p>“Adam, what the fuck!” Pidge cried.</p>
<p>Adam growled, glaring down at her. “Like you could shoot him!”</p>
<p>Pidge’s mouth opened but no argument came. Her jaw clicked shut. It was answer enough.</p>
<p>Keith and Krolia joined them. Keith was clutching his elbow where he’d landed funny on it but otherwise, he and Krolia were thankfully unscathed.</p>
<p>“What are we going to do?” Pidge asked, frantic and a little shaken from what just happened.</p>
<p>“We have to stay focused,” Keith said. “Lance, Hunk?” he called out. “Can you still pilot your Lions?”</p>
<p><em>“Yeah, I’ll manage,”</em> Hunk groaned.</p>
<p><em>“We’ve got this,”</em> Lance replied.</p>
<p>Keith nodded. “Then let’s go! If we’re gonna fight Lotor’s ships, we’ll need Voltron.”</p>
<p>“Shiro is gone. Who’s gonna pilot the Black Lion?” Pidge asked.</p>
<p>Keith’s lips ticked up in the corner, eyes glinting with resolve. “I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt good to be in his Paladin armour again.</p>
<p>Having nothing but his Blade suit to wear for the last two years on the Space Whale, changing out of the Marmoran flight suit and slotting his Paladin armour pieces into place brought a sense of relief.</p>
<p>His mind was still reeling from what happened in the hangar bay, though.</p>
<p>Shiro was… Shiro was <em>not okay</em> and despite what Adam told him he still felt at fault somehow. Maybe if he hadn’t left, had just stuck it out a little longer, he could have helped Shiro, maybe spotted the signs sooner somehow.</p>
<p>But then he wouldn’t have found Krolia, wouldn’t have met Romelle and discovered the truth about Lotor.</p>
<p>Keith shook his head, tucking his braid under his helmet as he sprinted for Black’s hangar.</p>
<p>He needed to stay focused. It’s been well over two years since he last piloted a Lion and while he was determined to help his team and get Shiro back, he didn’t know for sure if Black would accept him again.</p>
<p>His worries were soon put to bed, however when he neared Black and could feel their tentative connection light up inside his chest. Black’s tail was already curling around his ankles, her soft purr rumbling in his chest by the time he entered her cockpit.</p>
<p>He sat in the pilot’s seat, the control desk lighting up that familiar neon purple.</p>
<p>He grinned as he placed his hands on the controls.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p>With a mighty roar, Black was awakened and the two set off to chase down Lotor’s generals and Shiro.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, Keith?”</em>
</p>
<p>Keith’s grin softened at hearing Lance’s voice through his comms. Stars, it was amazing seeing him again, <em>holding</em> him, hearing his voice and just being in the same room together. There was so much to catch up on, so much he needed to say. But that would have to wait.</p>
<p>Still, he replied, “Yes, Lance?”</p>
<p>And he swore he could hear the smile in Lance’s voice as he said, <em>“It’s good to have you back.”</em></p>
<p>Keith’s grip on his controls tightened as he took point, the Red Lion at his side.</p>
<p>“It’s good to be back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you please hold still!”</p>
<p>Adam grunted but tried to do as Coran asked.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that he was <em>perfectly fine</em> Pidge had still tattled on him to Coran about his injury. Coran had first tried to corral him into a healing pod, but Adam refused to be put in a healing coma while all this drama unfolded. The Paladins needed all the backup they could get and there was no way Adam could leave this fight while Shiro was still out there being manipulated or whatever it was that was happening to him.</p>
<p>So, they made a compromise. Coran could patch him up as long as they stayed on the bridge so they could keep an eye on the Lions.</p>
<p>Which is how Adam found himself sitting on the steps of Allura’s dais in his underwear while Coran did a little old-fashioned nursing with bandages and burn cream. Adam’s uninjured leg jiggled, hands clasped tightly as he watched the big screen in anticipation of when the Lions finally caught up to Lotor’s generals and Shiro.</p>
<p>
  <em>My fault. This is my fault…</em>
</p>
<p>“Adam!”</p>
<p>Adam startled, looking down to a frustrated Coran.</p>
<p>“Hold still or I will strap you down!”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Adam mumbled, keeping still while Coran finished tying off his bandages.</p>
<p>Coran grumbled under his breath as he checked his handiwork and with a nod, deemed Adam patched up.</p>
<p>“No standing!” he ordered as soon as Adam made to join Coran at his workstation.</p>
<p>“But –”</p>
<p>“Nope!”</p>
<p>“Coran –”</p>
<p>Coran raised a stern finger, glaring at Adam pointedly.</p>
<p>Adam huffed. He sat back down, crossing his arms petulantly.</p>
<p>Satisfied, Coran returned to his workstation, checking in with the Paladins.</p>
<p>They’d just caught up with Lotor’s generals, the Lions making the first strike.</p>
<p>Keith rushed ahead, trying to connect with Shiro while the other Lions fended off Lotor’s generals.</p>
<p><em>“Shiro, it’s Keith! Shiro… It’s gonna be okay, we just –”</em> Keith grunted in frustration. Shiro must have cut off their comms link.</p>
<p>Adam’s grip on his hands tightened, knee jiggling again as he watched helplessly from the sidelines.</p>
<p>
  <em>My fault. My fault. It’s all my fault.</em>
</p>
<p>The Sincline ships were highly advanced, maybe even more so than the Lions.</p>
<p>The Paladins were fighting a losing battle trying to take them on separately. The Sincline ships were too fast, too dangerous.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t shake them!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Keith, we need your help!</em>
</p>
<p>Keith grunted, Black pulling back from where she’d been following Shiro to head back to where the rest of his team was.</p>
<p>Adam watched as Shiro’s pod got smaller and smaller, disappearing into the distance to star’s knows where.</p>
<p>He hung his head low, fingers scrubbing through his hair, bottom lip wobbling as the emotional turmoil of the day finally set in.</p>
<p>Shiro was gone. He was gone, if he was even ever here to begin with.</p>
<p>And it was all Adam’s fault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keith's two-toned hair is based on <a href="https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com/post/175199692078/an-alternate-universe-keith-that-took-after-his">this lovely fanart</a>, his ears popping up on <a href="https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com/post/180212522688/lance-knits-keith-a-sweater-and-also-keiths-galra">this</a> and <a href="https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com/post/182292895598/happy-birthday-dear-voltronicworld-you-beautiful">this</a> and his vitiligo on <a href="https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com/post/160768146103/he-bleps">this!</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat to me on <a href="https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> if you like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>